Land and Sea - A Belle and Ariel Fanfiction
by CynthiaER
Summary: The journeys of Belle and Ariel become irrevocably intertwined when a kidnapping, assassination attempt and shipwreck lead them to one another. Will the plots of those around them give these women the chance to discover a happiness both have only dreamed of?
1. Chapter 1: Off the Rails

_Since it's femslash February I've decided to upload my completed Ariel/Belle crossover. I want to send my sincere thanks to Crazy Cat Lady whose story (Ariel & Belle) inspired this tale._

Chapter 1: Off the Rails

She came to on a wooden bunk in a gently swaying room, the barking cries of burly men echoing on the wind. Her head was pounding from the strike that had rendered her unconscious. Like the tide coming in, Belle felt her mind piecing things together; one horrifying scene after another. Gaston had been exciting the crowd into a Beast-hunting frenzy. She'd shown them all her friend's visage in the enchanted mirror, trying to stop the chain of unfortunate events from spiraling out of control. Of course, her thoughtless reaction had only made matters worse.

"Oh God, Beast!" Still unable to completely comprehend her surroundings Belle stumbled forward and collapsed onto the wooden floor. Thankfully her instincts were coherent enough that her hands extended to prevent her face from smashing into the floor. A wave of nausea swept over her but she swallowed it back. It was a couple of minutes before she realized that the source of the fishy smell was below her, coating the floorboards.

When her head was steady enough for her to stand Belle cautiously made her way through the door at the far side of the room. Almost immediately she was faced with a short, heavily muscled man who grabbed her left arm and dragged her up a flight of stairs. Belle kicked and swore at her accoster but her exclamations were silenced as the reality of her situation sank in. Before her stood a grinning Gaston and a stranger attired in bright, ill-fitting clothes. Turning her head to take in the rest of the scene Belle deduced that they were on a large ship. A large ship that was out at sea. To either side lay the sparkling ocean, four o'clock sunlight illuminating a bright blue sky. There were a couple dozen men dashing about the vessel but more than a handful had paused to gaze at the scene they knew was about to unfold. Belle took a deep breath but Gaston beat her to speech.

"Greetings Belle, welcome to the S.R. Prichard! This is Captain Bonvard and his crew." The tall, heavy-set man gestured expansively, his teeth gleaming in a finely chiseled, angular jaw. Belle's nausea returned in full force.

"Welcome dear girl!" The flamboyant man's voice pierced through the young woman's recovering brain, igniting a splitting headache. "My crew and I are thrilled to have you aboard! As you may have noticed I've set you up in a single cabin, reserved for guests you see, and I will make it my personal responsibility to wait on your every whim."

Belle struggled to form a coherent sentence, Gaston jumping in to fill the brief silence.

"As you can see Captain, my finance is a bit under the weather. I will take her back to her cabin. She will want that breakfast cook slammed together; knock when it arrives." The hulking man clapped a hand on Belle's shoulder, spun her 180 degrees and propelled her forward with his other hand in the small of her back.

The woman desperately clung to consciousness with a determination born of mounting anger. Once in the confines of the somewhat stuffy room Gaston tossed her onto the bed and leant against a nearby support beam, towering over Belle as she struggled to shoot him a disgusted glare.

"Whe…where am I Gaston?" She feared that her unfocused vision and slight stammer would not translate her seriousness to the obnoxious man.

"Really Belle, I thought we'd already told you. Your unfortunate encounter with that monster has no doubt rattled your faculties."

Adam. "What have you done with him?"

"Captain Bonvard graciously offered to take responsibility for the creature. He is a worthy addition to Bonvard's Traveling Attractions. Since you are so concerned for its welfare I thought you'd appreciate accompanying this Captain's show until our marriage."

There was so much activity in Belle's head she was having trouble grasping just one thought. The best exclamation she could concoct to incorporate her anger, shock and fear was, "How dare you!"

"You can see the creature later if you wish but not without supervision of course. It is terribly dangerous." Gaston had made his way to the door, sensing that he should leave Belle to deal with the recent events by herself. A timely knock left Gaston placing her breakfast on a nearby table before closing the door firmly behind him.

The distraught woman forced herself to relax. Clearly events had led to her being kidnapped by Gaston and cronies but it was a relief to hear that Adam was still alive. Since revealing the Beast's existence to the village she'd been haunted by the image of her friend's head nailed between two sets of antlers. What about the others- had any of them been captured? Or…destroyed? And her father, had they really thrown him in the insane asylum? Despite proof of Adam's visage Belle didn't put it past either sleazy figure to do the right thing. After all, Gaston had kidnapped her and now she was on ship to only God-knew-where.

A nightmare Belle had never imagined was becoming reality. _I see why people stick to their provincial lives. There's far less risk in living by the status-quo._ Exhausted Belle buried her head in her musty pillow and wept frustrated tears. She was determined to get her and Adam out of the mess she'd unknowingly tossed them into but for the moment she needed to release her overpowering emotions and gather her strength. When she left the cabin she would do everything in her power to get the Captain to turn his ship around.

* * *

"Sebastian I don't want to hear this right now." Ariel was shooting from one nook to another in her secret grotto trying to find the misplaced necklace.

"Well you are going to haf to young lady! The king insists that you accompany him and your sisters to the festival."

"I have no desire to be flaunted."

"Why aren't you interested in relationships like your sisters hm? That would make my job so much easier. I'd only have to visit the usual haunts, not all across the flipping ocean!"

"Oh Sebastian lighten up."

"You stay out of this fish face!"

Flounder gave the crustacean a glare before returning to the search.

"Ariel," Sebastian tried to settle his voice into a reasonable tone, "your father is proud of you and attending these social functions is a princess' duty. You used to enjoy them so much when you were younger." He neglected to mention that this shift had coincided with the discovery of her first shipwreck. Harping on her human obsession was not going to benefit him in this situation.

A cry of delight broke through his thoughts and Ariel spun around several times creating a whirl of bubbles. The resulting currents hurled Sebastian unceremoniously inside a tin can. "Oh Flounder I found it; isn't it gorgeous?" Her yellow and blue-striped friend proceeded to express his appreciation for the ornament. The necklace was a collection of polished stones mostly jade and moonstone but with the occasional tiger's eye. It had been stored in a secure metal box, helping to preserve it from between the time when the ship sank to Ariel's exploration.

"If father wasn't so against humans I would wear it to the ball." Ariel realized she had heard no response from her feisty nursemaid so she dove down and retrieved him from the rusty can. "Oh Sebastian, are you alright?"

The crab rubbed a pincer over his head. "Oh just a bit stunned. But, you must understand Ariel…"

"Yes I know. I'll go to the ball. I'll never hear the end of it otherwise."

"Thank you! Now don't forget to mark the date. You've been getting absentminded lately and you know it'll be my head on a seashell if you don't show."

"Yes, yes Sebastian you can go."

He huffed but was secretly happy to have that conversation over with. Sebastian far preferred fretting over music notes to quarreling with the youngest mermaid princess.

Flounder sidled up to his red-headed friend and blew bubbles in her ear. Ariel giggled and tossed him up with a force of water. "Oh Flounder I guess I'll be expected to dress for the occasion as well." Sighing she tied the necklace around her neck – thankfully she hadn't needed Scuttle to explain the item's use – and seated herself on a boulder at the base of her secret grotto.

"You have lots of pretty things Ariel. Maybe you'll even meet another merperson who's interested in humans."

"It's not likely to come up in civilized ball conversation is it Flounder? Besides, I think everyone is too preoccupied with undersea events to care much about the above world."

"Yeah, you don't suppose the sea witch would crash the king's party do you?"

"I think she'd be a fool to expose herself like that and if Ursula is so nefarious I'm sure she has other methods of getting what she wants."

Despite locating her lost item Ariel's mood was somber. With the sea witch's 'supposed' activities on everyone's tongues, going out in search of new wrecks was just not worth the risk. Yet distraction was something Ariel needed to keep her mind off the unexciting monotony of her life. She certainly had many privileges as a princess but also many restrictions not the least of which was the expressed banning of her favourite pastime. She was sure that the land creatures whose lives held unending fascination to her would be far more forgiving of her curious nature.

Absentmindedly she turned through several books she'd collected, subconsciously mindful of their delicate condition. Ariel began to daydream, humming t herself as she gazed at the foreign language and intriguing pictures. Flounder, aware of his princess' introversion, decided to go in search of some lunch, leaving his friend alone in the grotto. Several hours passed though Ariel barely noticed in her apathy. She'd remained gazing at a ballroom scene for a length of time, half-heartedly addressing the issue of what to wear to her father's 'Turning Tides' ball in several days.

The occasion was one of four traditional celebrations to honour the currents that changed with the planet's rotation. Although there were no real seasons in the sea, the currents played crucial roles in the life that could be supported. King Triton's events attracted merfolk from all corners of the sea who used the opportunity to mingle, exchange news and gossip. Ariel had only fully blossomed into a young merwoman over the past two years. It was true that as a merchild she'd loved the excitement of each celebration but as the nature of the attention she'd received began to change she'd found her enjoyment of the events gradually decreasing.

The youngest princess was uncomfortable with the undercurrents now at play in her interactions with other merfolk so she tended to avoid them, even outside of normal activities. It was not that she didn't savour the company or gossip but her status and physical maturity were aspects that she had not yet comfortably fit into her identity.

A shadow passed over her page, causing the princess to peer up at the hole in her grotto's ceiling. Something large and thick must have been passing overhead. Ariel felt her pulse skip a beat. It was very likely a human ship! The young merwoman was struck with an incredible desire to investigate and, realizing that she was without an opinionated chaperone, ducked out of her secret place and propelled her lithe body up towards the vessel.

As Ariel surfaced she noted that the sun was low in the sky, casting a colourful, misty hue over the landscape. It would be too risky to approach the ship in daylight but come dusk the shadows would successfully conceal her spying. Ducking under the water again Ariel let herself be carried by the boat's current until she felt safe enough to scale the side up to a narrow ledge from which she could peer through a gap in the wooden paneling.

At first all Ariel could see was the other side of the ship, a thick, vertical pole about midway across partially in her line of sight. Presently voices reached her ears from somewhere to the left of the structure. There were three of them but two seemed to be mainly steering the conversation. Although Ariel could not understand the language she listened to the tonal inflections and the more she listened the more obvious it became that the correspondence was one ripe with emotion.

A heavy built man stormed into view then disappeared again on his way to the other side of the ship. Almost immediately a shorter, brightly coloured man strode out from behind the pole and walked toward Ariel's side of the vessel. The mermaid pressed herself against the ship and held herself very still. The squeaking floorboards told her that another pair of feet had joined him.

"…charged. Kidnapping is a very serious offense."

"Well we, uh, can't have that thing running lose now can we Miss Cartier."

"He's sentient; he's just as human as you or I."

Silence followed, Ariel straining to catch any details that would help her to decipher the meaning of this exchange.

"Then I will stay with him but I insist that you send my father a message explaining to him that I'm alright and will return as soon as I can."

"I will have Markus take care of that Miss."

The man's weight shifted away from the edge of the ship toward the left side once more. The remaining human let out a small sigh and leaned her hands on the railing. Ariel's heart was pounding uncontrollably with fear and excitement. She could see part of the woman's face from her low vantage. The human seemed sad. Apparently even humans had their troubles. After several long moments the brunette stepped back from the railing and made her way to the pole at the center of the ship.

Leaning cautiously forward to look through the gap again Ariel took in the entire form of the female human. Her blue and white dress was dirty and stained despite some evident attempts to tidy herself. She was rosy-cheeked with pale skin and a friendly face. Unfortunately, stress lines were marring what would otherwise have been a pleasing visage. The woman leant against the pole and stared ahead listlessly for what seemed like a long period, Ariel finding herself empathizing although she had no real idea as to the woman's plight. It was at about that moment that Flounder shot out of the water in a panic.

The mermaid cried out in surprise and launched herself under the water, hoping that none of the ship's crew had seen her. With powerful kicks of her tail Ariel dove deep into the murky depths, planning to give her high strung friend a good talking to.


	2. Chapter 2: Turbulence

Chapter 2: Turbulence

Belle lent over the railing, scanning the water for any further sign of movement. Several of the crew had paused in their tasks to join her but after several minutes of inactivity it was decided that the sea was playing tricks on their senses. Despite her certainty that she had seen someone disappear under the water Belle had more pressing things on her mind.

After some disagreement she was escorted into the bowels of the ship where cargo was stacked high along the walls. Her escort removed a ring of keys from his waist then, shielding his movements from Belle's intense gaze, unlocked the door to another room. This one was slightly smaller but much more lively. A variety of animals were confined in cages around the space from birds to bugs. Consequently, the small space was none too pleasing. Almost instantly Belle spotted the largest cage and ran towards it. Thankfully she was able to stop at a safe distance when the animal lunged at her, baring its huge, yellow fangs.

"A tiger!" Shaken, Belle stepped back and heard a voice speak to her. As she turned a smile of relief lit up her face. Taking several steps to the right of the big cat's cage she knelt beside her friend's furry body, reaching in to touch his massive hands.

"Adam. Oh God." Her smile fled as she began to piece together his situation. Although large, the cage was not sufficient to let him sit up straight. The width let him sit cross-legged but he could not stretch his legs out to their fullest extent. His fur was matted and dull. With a sinking feeling in her stomach Belle realized that there was blood caked on the back of his neck and down over a substantial portion of his body. "Oh Adam." Belle leant her head against the bars of the cage, despair rising inside her. "This is all my fault. They were going to take my father to the asylum for talking about you so I used the mirror to show them that you were real and Gaston excited the town into a mob stating that you were dangerous..." Several choking sobs put a stop to her explanation. Beast moved slightly closer to her side of his enclosure. "I… I'll get you out of here though. I won't leave you again. I'll sty with you until you're free."

"It doesn't matter now. I have nothing to live for Belle. I'm just getting what I deserve."

"Don't talk like that! How can you…you're my friend and I care about you! You're far better than most people I've met." Although he was obviously deeply depressed Belle could tell that he was, at least, happy to see her.

"Is that why you're here…" he paused, his fur rising menacingly, "if you're a prisoner too then I'll do my best to get us out Belle!" Then he calmed, the fastest she'd ever seen him do so. He'd changed so much since she'd first met him. "But I don't think they intend on feeding me very much, so if we wait too long I'll lose my strength."

"Not feeding you!" The young woman stood up and marched over to the two guards watching. "My friend needs to be fed! Is this another discussion I will need to be having with your Captain?"

"Our orders are not too feed the creature too much to keep 'im docile. Go ahead to the Captain if you wish."

"Yeah; hasn't been this much excitement in a while." Her escort grinned, expelling putrid breath and flashing his decaying teeth. Belle wanted to make sure she was not forcibly ejected from the room before she'd had some decent time with Adam and seeing as causing a fuss was not going to achieve this she glared at both men before returning to the Beast's cage.

"Please tell me what happened to you, and what about the servants?"

Adam sighed heavily, turning his head away from Belle and closing his eyes. "After you left I wandered the grounds. I must have lost track of time. I didn't want to return to the castle so I walked down to the lake and sat by the water. I must have been knocked unconscious because the next thing I remember is being loaded onto this ship."

"Have you tried to break out?"

"My prospects are not much better outside of this cage. Belle, I have something… I need to tell you." Adam turned his piercing blue eyes to her tender brown ones and clasped her hands gently in his huge ones. "The spell that made me into this monster… there is a way to break it. When I met you I entertained the hope that you might be the one to help me do so."

"I will; I'll do anything I can to help you!" Belle's gaze was hopeful and pleading. Somehow it made Adam feel worse.

"It is not something you can control. To break the spell I must learn to love another and earn her love in return before my twenty-first birthday. I… I care for you very much Belle. I do… love you in one sense but that does not seem to be the type of love the spell refers to. And, of course, there is your perspective."

His gaze was so sadly compelling that for a moment Belle believed she did love this man in a monster's body. Yet, it was her desire to do right by him that spawned her feelings. Belle was not, however, a woman who took decisions lightly. She would do everything in her power to save him but Belle did not think she carried that sort of passion for him either. "You know I care about you very much. I think you're the best friend I've ever had but I admit that the spell may not break under the type of love we share. When do you turn twenty-one?"

"Mid November."

"That still gives us three months! It's only late summer. If we can get you out of here we'll be able to find you someone to love. And being out in the world improves your odds. I just hope Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and the others will be able to take care of themselves."

"They will." Belle stroked her friend's arm, trying to comfort him. She didn't need him to tell her that he had no hope of such an event ever occurring. Every aspect of his mood and posture told her that.

"It's not because you're… you look the way you do that I don't love you in that way so you better not think that!"

Her friend did not respond. Willing the tears away - she had to be strong to get them out of this – Belle ran a loving hand down her friend's firm arm and lent her head against his hairy shoulder. For the next twenty minutes neither spoke, sitting as close as the cage would allow and trying not to think only of the worst.

Over the next few days she visited Adam whenever she could. Those visits were often no more than fifteen minutes and they were never alone. The Captain was sticking to his plan of feeding Beast extremely modest meals and Belle's attempts to smuggle in food for him only resulted in uncomfortable searches by the women-starved guards. She avoided Gaston's attempts at conversation by pestering the Captain or hiding in her room with a large barrel of some alcoholic beverage pushed against the door. Any news Belle discovered she faithfully reported to her fellow captive. Their moments together were the most enjoyable of any other time but even those were overshadowed by the hopeless-looking circumstances. As Adam's strength faded he fell into darker spirits and their odds of physically overpowering the crew of around twenty brutes plus Gaston dwindled. The sole distraction Belle could find from her situation was allowing herself to be soothed into apathy by the picturesque landscape.

Their eighth night on the sea found Belle once again participating in this activity. She'd found a nicely secluded spot on the deck mostly hidden by piles of boxes. Her slender frame enabled her to crawl through to this space and she'd while away most of her monotonous days in its company. This particular evening she was present to witness the beginnings of drunken camaraderie on the deck. The still night and bright full moon seemed to have put ants in the pants of the crew who were soon belting off-tune ballads and stumbling to waltzes. Belle found herself increasingly thankful for her hidden enclave since she was sure a woman's virtue would not be safe in such an environment.

Presently Gaston's ruckus guff-ahs were heard over the racket and Belle's blood froze when she realized he was looking for her. As he approached her hiding place she crouched low and hoped that the shadows and Gaston's clouded faculties would keep her safe. The alcohol appeared to have dampened both his powers of perception and patience since he didn't linger over searching her part of the vessel before moving onto another. Although Belle's stomach began to protest its emptiness she was unwilling to take the risk of venturing out amongst the chaos.

Her constitution was what first alerted her to the ship's gradually increasing movements. Peering out over the dark waves Belle could see that the sea's mood was becoming one of displeasure, as though it shared her disgust of the situation. This sympathy was, however, uncomforting. As the wind began whipping her loosely tied hair Belle had to face the fact that she was on a ship inhabited by a drunken crew with a storm brewing. The circumstances seemed determined not to turn in her favour.

* * *

Ariel's sisters had fussed over her hair for the past hour and, although she appreciated their experienced input she was tiring of the incessant babble. It had somehow been decided that each of them should go as a colour in the rainbow. The royal designer had concocted a line of cape-dresses for Triton's seven daughters. Each came low over the girls' shoulders and busts, pulling in tight over their waists then flaring out around their tails. The material sparkled when it caught the light and produced very little drag in the water. Thankfully it was also easy on the skin. Ariel generally didn't put excessive stock in the subtleties of fashion but even she had to express her appreciation for the gently moisturizing nature of the fabric.

Given her red hair she was wearing a complementary shade of green. The order of which sister wore what colour was aimed at palate rather than chronology. A necklace of tiny pearls attenuated Ariel's neck and collarbone while several gold and silver bangles chimed pleasantly along her right wrist. Her cheeks and neck were highlighted with pale green smoke-like wisps along with darker vines. Petite red flowers were scattered across the vines and her eyelids were painted silver. It was finally decided that most of the youngest princess' hair would flow free while the top layer would be braided with pale yellow flowers and coiled behind her head on a thin wire.

Despite her initial hesitation, Ariel found herself enjoying the energy and company of her sisters. A little time with them often went a long way but Ariel had spent so much of the past year pursuing interests beyond the palace that the opportunity to be with them was mostly positive. This level of pleasurable comfort, however, fled Ariel's body as she and her sisters fanned out in their presentation layout. King Triton was decked out in a less form-fitting version of the designer's outfit, his incorporating all the colours from the base until they melded into gold at the top. He gave them all a glowing smile before leading the way into the ballroom.

To Ariel it seemed that every merperson in the whole ocean was in attendance. Several of the more prominent families were lined up in fancy dress beside the royal entrance. Ariel noticed the Saleveras who she'd spent a good deal of time with in her childhood. They had four boys and one girl all of whom were present in dark blue and rich cream outfits sporting controlled, pleased expressions. As she and her sisters dispersed to greet the attendees Ariel managed to slide into the comfort of small talk.

The longer she spent mingling with the crowd the more patterns she began to notice. It was not her imagination that more mothers were introducing their sons before their daughters and then breaking off the conversations prematurely to leave her alone with the young merman. Generally these interchanges died rather quickly and Ariel bestowed a pleasant goodbye before moving onto the next merperson. Occasionally she met a pushy individual who offered to buy or drinks or take her for a swim in the open sea. Still rarer was a genuine merperson with whom she didn't mind interacting but all these conversation felt empty and tied to underlying politics that Ariel did not want to face.

As the food was being served Ariel retreated to near the high royal table, exhausted from the release of the energy required to conduct herself in the proper manner. Apparently she was sorely out of practice. Glancing up at the ball of light floating in the center of the ceiling for a moment Ariel was hypnotized by the thousands of reflections sparkling off of the dozens of reflective orbs around it. She determined that once she'd sat through the meal and maybe one round of dancing she would able to acceptably retire. Flounder was not accepted company at these gatherings so Ariel stared sightlessly ahead, trying to decide whether to muster the energy to make her way towards the food. As she finally decided that her stomach did indeed need to be appeased a commotion rose from beside the table and swarms of merpeople swept back from a merwoman who was screaming as her flesh began to flake off. King Triton called for his medicine merman but within several minutes the victim was dead.

Silence filled the large chamber, no one knowing what to do about the strange turn of events. Suddenly Triton whirled around and intercepted a barb that would have connected with his back. Showers of them began descending on the merfolk who rushed for the exits. King Triton tried to protect his guests by casting a domed shield over the room but the water was steadily being clouded with poisonous residue.

"Daughters," the king roared, "get away from here!"

From her place at the back of the room Ariel was, to a large extent, out of harms way but in order to reach the nearest exit she would have to swim through steadily thickening clouds. The princess was stirred into a panic by the chaotic circumstances so she swam up to the nearest window, deciding that damaging her hands on the coral screen would ultimately be less damaging than swimming through poison.

The hardest part was cracking the first chunk off but hauling bulky human artifacts had strengthened Ariel's arms so that, within a couple of minutes, she had created a hole big enough for her upper body to worm through. With a powerful kick she propelled herself through the gap only to have her hips become lodged. Ariel twisted and pushed, finally severing enough of the remaining coral to launch her into the open ocean in a puff of tainted water. The outside atmosphere was dark and unsettled. Ariel strove on amongst it, her nerves too stretched for her to be sedentary. She knew this part of her father's kingdom like the scales on her tail but the usual comforting haunts did not tempt her into respite. The startling turn of events had shaken her sense of safety in the known, with the result that the world seemed simultaneously more and less threatening. Given these feelings, Ariel did not hesitate to rise towards the surface, a realm that, for the moment, seemed more comforting than the one she'd been born to.

As she broke through the roiling waves a flash of light illuminated the sky followed almost immediately by a foreboding rumble. _Even the above-world is in turmoil._ Ariel let herself be carried along the dancing water, beginning to derive a measure of enjoyment from the adrenaline rush. The surge deposited the mermaid a good distance from her initial course, uniting large and small bodies in the swirling liquid. Another flash revealed several ships that had also been carried to the spot. Most were floundering, several brightening the horizon with yellow flames. Ariel felt bizarrely drawn to their misfortune, approaching the vessels with the assurance that the chaotic situation would prevent any humans from seeing her.

Ariel caught sight of the ship on which she'd seen the distraught female. It was not on fire but a large depression on its far side was rapidly sinking it. Several escape boats were being deployed but Ariel did not see that particular human above or below the water. One of the boats was crooked on its ropes and several men were struggling against the wind to right it. Two figures on the deck suddenly appeared to be in conflict and Ariel tried to move closer to see what was happening but even her sleek body was at odds with the stormy ocean. After she'd managed to reach the side of the vessel she peered up at the scene just as one figure broke away and a muffled cry was swept away by the wind.

* * *

The ship was going down. Any hope Belle had held to the contrary vanished when another ship collided with theirs. In the commotion Belle took hold of the best opportunity she'd had since discovering her predicament and pursued the man holding the keys to the animal cargo. Grabbing the knife from his belt, she held him around the waist and in one fluid motion slid the blade through the leather supporting his key ring. The man attempted to turn and accost her but his alcohol-laden response gave Belle enough warning to knock him on his face. She'd made it halfway across the deck when Gaston apprehended her and began dragging her toward the life boats.

"Get your hands off of me!" Belle twisted violently, trying to break free.

"Shuttt it wench, I'mmm saving you." His words were slurring. Belle ceased struggling to take stock of the situation.

Gaston's grip slackened slightly as they waited for more intoxicated men to ready their boat. With a carefully placed kick Belle doubled over her captor and ripped herself out of his grip. The ship lurched suddenly as a wave hit it forcing Belle to the ground. She rolled out of the way of moving boxes, crawling quickly toward the open door leading to the lower levels. She'd been to see Adam enough times to know which was the key to the animal cargo but the water rushing into the room made getting to him without being trapped amongst debris extremely difficult.

"Adam!"

His voice turned toward her, laden with fear and concern. "Belle, get the hell out of here!"

"Don't you dare – talk to me like that!" Another surge knocked her against the bars of a cage, dazing her.

Adam reached as far as he could through his cage and Belle managed to make her way to him by following his voice.

"What key is it?"

"I don't know; I never saw them use it." The water was up to their chests, Belle fumbling as fast as she could to try each key. Without warning the damaged hull ruptured and the two were engulfed by salt water. Holding her breath, Belle continued trying keys but the lack of air rapidly sapped her strength. Combined with the blow to her head it wasn't long before she'd lost consciousness.

* * *

Ariel yanked the keys from the human's hands and inserted the strand of wire from her hair into the lock. Locked chests with vanished keys had never daunted the mermaid. Her determined curiousity had made her an experienced locksmith and now she utilized those skills to the advantage of the air-reliant beings in her care. Beating back several boxes she pried the cage door open, grabbed a hold of both creatures and launched them all through the hull of the sinking ship.

Thankfully the large animal was still conscious and able to help speed their progress with his powerful legs. In a flurry of water they broke the surface just as the remaining top of the ship disappeared under it. Ariel searched for something large enough to keep them afloat. Carefully laying the woman over a wooden box she went in pursuit of a large panel that had snapped off of the sinking vessel. Dragging it back she helped the exhausted creature climb on top of it, shouting over the wind for him to hold on. She turned in time to see the human slip off of the rocking box and back into the sea.

Another shot of adrenaline pulsed through the mermaid and she dived, wrapping her arms around the human's waist and yanking her into life-giving air. Ariel scanned the nearby debris once more, finally spotting a plank wide enough to support the woman's unresponsive body. While attempting to prop the human up on the board a violent wave caused the plank to strike the woman's back, resulting in a fit of coughing that brought up some of the water she'd swallowed. Ariel was frozen with the woman in her arms as she waited to see what would happen once the coughing ceased but the human soon lost consciousness again and the mermaid resumed lifting her onto the plank.

The storm was drifting away, distant rumbles only a reminder of the mania that had claimed the seas for the past few hours. Anxious to deposit her cargo in a safe place Ariel peered around the still quaking ocean for a trace of any other ship. Her strength was greatly diminished but she didn't want to leave them alone on the sea. It became readily apparent that there was no vessel to which she could deliver her victims, the sea a dark expanse of empty rolling water.

_I have to try and get them to the nearest shore. I think I remember seeing a human signal that way but I don't have the energy to drag them both._ Ariel wasn't even sure she had the energy to push just one but she decided to try and get the woman to shore. She seemed to be in the worst shape. _If I can, I'll return for the creature then_.

* * *

The sun had fully broken over the horizon when Ariel landed her cargo safely on an empty beach. Impressive cliffs enclosed the area and the mermaid thought she'd seen a human structure up to the left. She could not, however, have pushed her load any further than their landing place. Panting Ariel gazed over at the human lying beside her. With a shock she realized she might never again be so close to this creature.

Running a hand over the woman's forehead she was amazed at how soft the skin was, not hard with thick, heat-conserving layers of fat like hers. The human's features were pleasantly formed and, although her hair's current condition was none-too attractive, Ariel liked the warm, rich colour. Peering around to make sure they were alone she took another long look at the woman whose slowly rising and falling chest stoked Ariel's hopes.

_I do hope she's ok_. Unsure as to the species' physiology Ariel had no idea how she might encourage the female's chances of survival. Ariel wasn't sure why the urge to sing rose in her at that moment. Perhaps it was the calming effect singing always had on her or just for the sake of something to try. Whatever the reason, soon a soothing melody was issuing from the young princess' lips into the shifting shore breeze.

Excitement sparked inside Ariel as the woman gradually responded to her song. A sigh escaped her lips, brows furrowing as she struggled to focus on the beautiful tones. Extracting herself from the depths of her consciousness Belle willed her eyes to open. It wasn't a dream. She was sure that if she could just force her tired eyelids up she would see the creator of that exquisite music. Her first few glimpses were only ill-formed glow but as she continued to blink a young woman's face began to take shape.

Part of Ariel was screaming at her to get away before the human fully awoke but the princess felt it to be a needless worry. For better or for worse she did not fear the woman lying before her and wanted them to meet.

Belle smiled up at the woman, gently touching her hand to an arm of her rescuer. The stranger's eyes were enchanting; she felt she could gaze into them forever. Suddenly the figure disappeared and a loud barking reached Belle's ears. In a panic she tried to sit up but a wave of nausea overcame her and she was sick onto the sand at her side. Presently Belle's ears registered a man's voice as well and she halfheartedly to tidy herself.

The voice drew closer, exclaiming in a language she did not know. Her vision was still limited so when she saw a silhouette bending over her she was not entirely sure how much distance there was between them. She could see, however, that the man was pulling something out of his clothes.

"Get away!" Belle attempted to push herself back, afraid that the man was going to do some harm to her.

"I'm not going to hurt you. Please, here's some water. You're probably thirsty."

Gingerly taking the canteen Belle sniffed its contents before downing nearly all the liquid. She drank so fast that some went down the wrong tube and she spent a minute or so coughing it back up.

"Please- please excuse me sir." She managed to say. "My ship sank and I've only just come to."

"It looked like a nasty storm. My name is Eric. My castle is just beyond those cliffs. If you'll allow me, I would like to help you recover from this terrible event."

"Thank you Eric, but, did you say castle?"

He chuckled. "Yes. I'm the prince of this kingdom."

Belle had nothing to say to that.

"Please don't think anymore of it. I want to help you and its looks like the best way to do that might be to get you cleaned up."

Eric supported Belle as she staggered to her feet, head spinning. "It seems like you might have a concussion. I'll get my doctor to look at you when we get there."

Belle might have been less trusting of this stranger had his large, fluffy dog not been happily jumping around them. Her experience with animals who behaved thus was that their owners were good people and she was in no position to decline his assistance.

"Wait Eric."

"Yes?"

"Is there a girl around here? I saw one before you arrived. I think she pulled me out of the sea."

The man peered around, shaking his head. "I don't see anyone and it's unlikely anyone would be here. This section of the beach belongs to the castle and I've never seen anyone besides me here before."

Belle wanted to go in search of the woman herself but her strength was failing. _When I've gotten some rest I'll find her_.

Ariel watched the man help the woman up the beach, her heart falling with each step. She tried not to focus on the fact that she'd never see that human again but no matter how hard she tried to prevent it, the sinking feeling in her chest just wouldn't go away.


	3. Chapter 3: Ramifications

Chapter 3: Ramifications

Prince Eric installed the castaway in a guest room on the third floor where she slept till the following morning. When she came down to join him for breakfast he was pleased to see that his servants had treated her well, providing clean garments and fostering a fresh demeanour.

"Help yourself to the food. If you have something particular in mind my kitchen staff will fix it for you."

Belle put her hands behind her back to conceal their nervous twisting. "You're very kind Prince Eric. Please excuse my intrusion; you must be very busy."

He smiled warmly at her, maintaining his position against the table to give her space. "To be honest, my tasks are exceedingly dull. Beyond paperwork and the occasional excursion to check on my lands and citizens there is not much to do around here. Since my parents died I've had this castle to myself and I'm fortunate to oversee a largely content populous who rarely have serious problems that need attending to. Although I regret the circumstances that brought you into my care I do not begrudge the company."

Warming to the friendly young man Belle made herself comfortable in a chair to the right of where he was seated, placing a slice of bread and fruit on her plate. As she ate they made small talk about Eric's kingdom, Belle deriving well-hidden enjoyment at being in such a refined and carefully crafted dining room. Windows nearly filled the two walls, overlooking a glorious view of the shore, including a commercial fishing dock several miles away. The kingdom's income depended to a great extent on this industry but several staple grains were also grown in the surrounding fields.

Presently Eric introduced the topic of Belle's tragedy. "If you don't mind me inquiring, how did you end up on my beach?"

"It… it's a bit of a long story I'm afraid." Belle lowered her gaze, clasping her hands under the table. She took a deep breath before continuing, Eric leaning forward, his face exuding patience and interest.

"Nearly a week ago I awoke to find myself the prisoner of a determined suitor. He'd knocked me unconscious and installed me on a vessel heading to some undisclosed location. The storm you witnessed last night sank this ship and I somehow ended up on your beach." Belle was not at all sure how to go about introducing Adam's existence into the narrative. _If he didn't survive it won't even matter._ The last thing she could remember was struggling through the cold water towards his cage but obviously a great deal had taken place after that experience or she would not still be alive. "The first thing I saw before you arrived was the face of a young red headed woman. I'm certain she dragged me out of the water. I would like to try and find her so I can, at the very least, thank her.

I…I also had a friend on that ship. He'd been a witness to my kidnapping and was kept locked up. The last thing I remember doing on the vessel was trying to unlock his cage. I honestly have no idea how I could have gotten out of the ship and come to shore…" The more she thought about it the more amazing her survival seemed. It's possible she had been hit with a rush of adrenaline and managed to get herself out but she would not have left without Adam and the chances of them both escaping the tumultuous sea were nearly impossible. Taking a deep breath Belle steadied her nerves. "Have any other survivors been found?"

"I have had several search parties scanning the shores since I found you yesterday but so far you are the sole person who seems to have escaped that wreck. Given the circumstances you've described I'm almost glad. I want to think that those sorts of barbaric events don't happen but even a peaceful kingdom like mine has to deal with the occasional unpleasant happening. My sincere condolences for the loss of your friend."

Belle inclined her head slowly, trying to keep her emotions under control. "Thank you Prince Eric."

"If I may ask, what area of France are you from?"

"A little village called Fremont, fairly central on the continent."

"You have traveled quite a ways then. The Eastern Coast of France is about two weeks sailing from here. If you would like, I can get you on the next cargo ship back to your country. I trust that you have a home and a life you would like to return to after your traumatic experience."

_I hope so._ Belle smiled appreciatively through her troubled thoughts. "Thank you Prince. I'll never be able to repay the kindness you've shown but if I can assist you in any way I insist that you let me do so. Although part of me desperately longs to return home I can't leave until I know for sure that there's no chance…" Belle paused so the despair shooting through her would not leak into her voice. Eric waited, only a tad awkwardly, for her to stabilize, sitting straight in his chair and running a finger casually over the wood grain of the table. "You understand that I must stay until I can be certain that my friend has not survived. The, the chances are not great but I must wait… and see."

Eric nodded, his face serious but kind. "You are free to stay here as long as you wish Miss Cartier. I was not just being polite when I said that I'd enjoy some company."

"You have no one?" Belle's roller-coasting emotions were beginning to take their toll on her strength but she fortified her inner resolve, determined to give this Prince the company he claimed to desire.

"There are the servants of course but they are all of my parents' generation and not of the mind that I should interact with them unless there are orders to be dispensed. I have good relationships with most of the surrounding citizens but, again, the power imbalance makes them inclined to be pleasing and reserved in my presence."

"Speaking of power imbalances- I'd say bringing a stranger into your castle and giving her clothes, food and accommodations would make her inclined to such a disposition."

Eric gave her a charming sideways smile. "Oh dear you are right. Maybe I should lock you in the dungeon and give you only bread and water. That's sure to deter you from dull, gentile interactions in my company."

Although Belle's mood was warmed by Eric's humour and friendliness she could not muster the will or energy to maintain social contact much beyond breakfast, particularly after their discourse came uncomfortably close to her initial experiences in Adam's castle. Eric gave her a reason to leave him by remarking on his need to reconvene with the search parties and Belle retired to her room. She dozed fitfully throughout most of the day, finally deciding to take a walk by the water as the sun was hanging low in the afternoon sky.

The maid who'd taken Belle's care on as one of her duties had provided a modest wardrobe of summer gowns and dresses. While Belle had become somewhat more accustomed to finer clothes in Adam's homestead she still felt most herself in a plain working dress. There were, however, none of these amongst a guest's furnishings so Belle decided on one that came closer to that description (the shades of pink and lavender would have made a lovely table cloth but not a dress) and made her way through the impressive palace.

Its style was more modern and airy than Adam's castle which had always been dark and imposing. This architecture was meant to welcome inhabitants and let them flow from one room to another. Sparkling hard and softwood pleased her senses and the big windows with high ceilings made the space seem larger than it really was. Despite her angst, Belle found her spirit thrilling at the adventure of discovering this beautiful place. The courtyard was enclosed by gardens well-tended but not too artificial. Belle's shoes clicked over the cobblestones as she passed through an iron gate on the Western side and began a descent to the beach.

The path was a gradual decline, large stones buried into the hillside serving as steps. The breeze caught her ponytail and whisked the individual hairs every which way. It was constant but warm from a day of bright sun reflecting off the sand. After several minutes Belle's foot sank into the ground and she decided that bare feet would be more enjoyable than scooping up part of the beach with every step. Leaving said shoes by the steps, the young woman proceeded to take a slow walk along the cliff base, peering out at the rich blue sky and glittering ocean.

_You would never guess that just last night that same ocean had smashed ships together and taken lives_. Tears made silent tracks down Belle's face as she moved on, halfheartedly gazing out at the lapping sea. She was looking for anything- a broken board, a strand of hair, even some trinket but when the beach became grass several miles from the palace she heaved a shuddering sigh and started back. The sun was hovering just above the water, the initial colours of its display reminding Belle that she did not want to be out alone in a strange place.

"It is not right that I should be here to see the beauty of another day when Adam… Adam had only begun to see it." Belle swallowed her sorrow and took to climbing the stairs back up to the castle, her shoes left forgotten in the sand.

* * *

Ariel had slept in a small grotto several miles from the shore where she'd left the female human. Her exhaustion was so complete that she slept through most of the next day but guilt over worrying her father finally pushed her out into the open ocean water towards home. She took a small detour to the location where the ships had floundered in the storm. Several wrecks were settling into the seabed but Ariel had no desire to approach them. The thought of seeing a fresh human corpse turned her stomach. It had only taken one encounter to convince her that waiting a certain period of time before exploring a fresh wreck was the best course of action.

She popped to the surface several times on her journey but saw no sign of the plank she'd left the large creature on. The ocean was very dark by the time she'd made it back to King Triton's palace.

The situation was, not surprisingly, still chaotic but the panic had nearly vanished from the atmosphere, particularly once Ariel revealed herself to her father's guards. The young princess expected to receive a sound talking to. Given the circumstances and her past misdemeanors this was only right to expect but her father showed more relief than anger at her reappearance, accepting with a stately nod her excuse of taking shelter until things were under control.

"I do wish you'd taken Flounder with you," one of the guards informed her. "He's been nothing but a pest since you went into hiding." As though his name had summoned him, said fish shot torpedo-like through the merfolk and into Ariel's arms, his panic only slightly offset by relief.

"Why didn't you take me with you Ariel?" She didn't try to answer since she knew his high emotion would not listen to a word. Instead she stroked him lovingly with a gentle smile on her face until he'd settled comfortably in her arms and was sighing happily.

No one was permitted entrance to the ballroom while Triton and his guards went over the area. The poison had been filtered from the water and stored in large vats deep underground where bacteria and algae could work away at neutralizing it. The attack had been well-planned. Thus far not a clue as to who the identities of the culprits might be could be discovered though naturally most suspected the notorious sea witch who'd reportedly had her eye on Triton's throne for years.

Ariel let herself be shuttled into the castle interior where her sisters were under heavy guard. Most of the party guests had traveled home but those who suffered from exposure or with long distances to travel were housed in guest quarters or neighbouring grottoes. The red-head was happy to see that none of her sisters had suffered physically from the event though the shock of it continued to hang about them. Ariel's escapade with the humans had helped her overcome most of this feeling but even she was haunted by the look and sound of that first victim's withering frame.

Until further notice the castle was under quarantine meaning no one could enter or leave without Triton's expressed permission. Understandable though this was, once she'd recovered her strength Ariel chaffed at the imprisonment. Though her sisters also grumbled about the restriction many of their chosen pursuits could be undertaken as effectively in or out of doors. The youngest mermaid had once enjoyed losing herself in coral art and dress-making but since the discovery of her first wreck few activities had compared with the thrill of mystery and intrigue as the above world did. Even her singing could only go so far to occupying her those long days spent confined to the palace.

Ariel found herself replaying the events of the storm and her final encounter with the strange but pleasing female human. She withheld this encounter from Flounder whose incessant worrying would only serve to make her feel more trapped. The two of them were enjoying a friendly comradeship which was a pleasant change from the near-constant stream of chatter she received when they went out to wrecks. During one of their strolls in the enclosed garden the two came across a small school of fish from Flounder's species including one named Yabel with whom Flounder struck up an immediate friendship. Yabel served as an additional distraction to Ariel's confinement but since the two fish had far more in common with one another than her the mermaid often found herself engaging in some other activity while the two chatted and circled around her.

Finally a diversion from the monotony brought Ariel out of her spiraling contemplations. Two days into the week after the calamity, Triton announced the holding of a meeting to review what facts they'd uncovered and hear any reports relating to suspicious doings in the ocean. All of Triton's daughters were invited although, this being a matter of state politics, many merfolk were actually surprised to see four of the six show up. Certainly Ariel had never before taken an interest in her father's councils but the attack was far more than a debate on merchant pricing. Such terrorism would no doubt alter how affairs were conducted in Triton's kingdom and Ariel had every reason to be aware of what those may be.

Triton sat at the point of a V-shaped table, ten of his chosen merfolk- mostly men- spread evenly on either side. The audience was made up of a select group whose number included the princesses, prominent merpeople from outposts across the span of the sea, and the still-living victims with their families. The regularly chatty merfolk were subdued by the importance of the gathering and Ariel observed her father's series though controlled visage. Not once would you have mistaken him as anyone other than the merperson with complete control. Ariel both respected and feared this strength of the King's. He was a loving father but his authority and power allowed him to rule with an iron fist. There was no nonsense about Triton, only a deep-seated desire to protect and build his kingdom.

The meeting came to order on schedule and Triton rose to outline the facts he and his investigators had deduced. The poisonous barbs had been expelled by nearly fifty lobster-sized fish concealed in the reflective balls that had been suspended from the ceiling. The fish, known as Purple Ramroad, of which one of the guards produced a specimen, was neither rod-shaped or any shade Ariel would have considered purple but the barbs protruding around its body were even then exuding faint wisps of toxic residue.

"The Purple Ramrod," one of the mermen at the table- Ariel thought his name might have been Empher- announced, "lives underground, absorbing molten gases to protect itself from predators. When it feels severely threatened it expels the spikes along its body."

"Why the creatures did not react until dinner," another merman spoke up, "is because the material that enclosed them is from a rock native to Zaphra's domain which becomes translucent when the chemicals of boiled algae comes into contact with it. Since hot algae and starfish salad is one of the palace's specialties there was no shortage of fumes to cause the reaction in the ornaments. Once translucent, the bright lights and thunderous noises drove the fish to use their most powerful defense." This fellow was used to making dramatic announcements. Despite these revelations his posture and presence prevented the audience from dissolving into chaotic interchanges. The momentary pause gave Triton a chance to take a breath before rising up into his full size. The congregation's attention focused on his impressive frame, eager to rely on him for guidance.

"My most trusted guards are tracing the supply lines to see where those decorations- and their contents- originated. Trust that those responsible will be held to justice. Until that time, the protection of my people will expand. Further festivities will be suspended and I will be posting extra guards around the city proper. The palace be under full surveillance.

I sincerely apologise for the disruption and aggravation such measures will no doubt cause but further loss of life must be prevented. The loss of thirty-five of my folk must be revenged and with everyone's cooperation I know we can restore the sense of comfort and safety we've treasured so that our children will inherit a world of prosperity, not fear."

Applause erupted around the room, tails beating against clamshells to create an echoing drum of approval. Triton smiled, raising his trident in a gesture of triumph. When his eyes found his four daughters the edges crinkled and Ariel longed to wrap her arms around his broad chest. Whatever their disagreements he was still her father and she was, at least in that moment, enormously glad to be his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4: Like Caged Animals

_A big thank you to enchantedforest33 for her comment. I hope you continue to enjoy this fic. :)_

Chapter 4: Like Caged Animals

Belle had taken on maintenance of the garden courtyard to the side of Eric's castle. To appease the determined young woman Eric had given his elderly gardener a much needed vacation and let her lose on the area. Belle had always had a small garden in the back of her father's house but showy flowers and shrubs had not been her typical plants. Prince Eric had all of his vegetables delivered from local farmers and kept the courtyard as a showpiece. After some instruction Belle dug in- quite literally- and, patch by patch, brought each green-thing into a state of pride and resilience.

She'd written to her father and received word of his death from the town postmaster. The property had been sold- since a woman could not own property- and, it was said, they'd been a little behind on their payments. The man did not suggest that she write again but remarked that her father had been installed in a town plot and had received a proper burial. Belle had been through so many traumas in the past few weeks that her father's death did not affect her immediately. It hit her while helping one of the maids fold laundry. Belle felt a bit guilty over being more of a hindrance than help to the job at hand but Paula did not seem to mind, giving moral support while completing the cleaning.

Belle threw herself into whatever work she could do for the kind Prince, desperate to repay his generousity and keep herself distracted from the sorrow pooled inside her. Everything in her life had been taken – her dear father, her home, her books and even the closest friend she'd ever known. After several sleepless nights Belle worked herself to exhaustion to keep the dreams and late-night musings at bay. Eric invited her out when he went on his countryside rounds but Belle wanted to see as few people as possible. She was a stranger in this land and she considered herself very lucky Eric spoke French so fluently. _If there's one blessing in this whole catastrophe_, she thought, _it's that I washed up on the shore of a kind-hearted Prince._

Once upon a time the notion of meeting not one but two Princes in her lifetime would have thrilled the young woman but being wrapped in the complications of real life took most of the romance out of such encounters. When she could move beyond despair she entertained what she would now do with her life. If there was any chance Adam had survived he would be washed up or brought ashore within a month. If he should have been rescued by a passing ship heading to some other land being among royalty was the most advantageous place she could be. Eric would, after all, hear all the news within and around his kingdom. At least until the month was up it seemed in her best interests to remain under the Prince's roof and she told him thus one evening as clouds were low over the shore.

"Please excuse my frankness Eric. I am unspeakably grateful to your limitless goodness in letting me stay and work here. I'm telling you my prospects so that you can understand that, when I ask to stay here till the end of the month and a bit beyond if Adam does not appear, – just till I find a more suitable placement you understand – it's not because I want to abuse that goodness. I just need a hand to steady me as I begin constructing a new life."

Eric had been swirling his tea in its cup, patiently waiting for the impassioned young woman to conclude her explanation. He admired Belle's strength of character. Had he been through her trials Eric was sure he would not have handled himself so well. That was all the more reason for him to reiterate his own position.

"In my honest opinion Belle I would not mind if you chose to stay on here – of course you will have to let me pay you real wages then – and my sole request would be that the two of us continue to interact. The tragedies that have befallen you dampen your spirit but your wit and intelligence linger, simmering under the surface.

I have not met any woman like you. You are the first woman with whom I can have a truly engaging conversation. The frankness for which you've apologized is a quality I value very highly. As a Prince I am all too familiar with layers of personal politics so it's exceedingly relieving to be able to focus on the goal rather than the method of weaving towards it.

Since you still feel so indebted to me I propose two additional conditions upon your residing here. One: that you take Max for a couple of walks every day. You get on well and he's a bundle of energy that the older servants have a challenge handling whereas I'm sure you would be more than capable. Lastly, I would like you to come to town with me once a week. It will keep some of the flocking female admirers back and afford you a change of scene. Is that agreeable to you?"

A small smile crept over Belle's face. "Quite sir. I also enjoy our camaraderie."

Eric's quirk of mouth morphed into his full-faced glow. Such an occasion reminded Belle how handsome the man who enjoyed her company was. They adjourned to the warm drawing room where Belle began reading out loud, oddly undisturbed by the memories of similar evenings spent an ocean away. Eric was not as attentive as Adam had been, often drifting off just as she got to really exciting parts. As they continued the ritual Eric declared that Belle's voice, with its soothing French accent, gave him the soundest sleeps he'd ever had.

Their reading sessions also helped Belle to think beyond her own troubles and remember that heroines in worse cases than hers had won out in the end. She vehemently hoped that the pay off, whenever it should come, would be worth all the pain and unhappiness she'd endured.

* * *

Her guard's name was Espell and he was as pleasant a fellow as she'd had the pleasure of encountering. There was, however, one fault with him that made all his virtues seem meaningless. He went wherever she did. Sebastian's physical limitations and caring heart had made him an insider to Ariel's human-obsession. But there was no escaping or persuading Espell. His loyalty was to her father and she could not trust him to remain silent about her excursions or spoils. This is why Ariel moved restlessly through the Atlantian city, her escort following at a reasonable distance, pretending to shop when all she wanted to do was dive into the dark blue and black depths and unearth more human treasures.

Encountering one of the species had only served to feed the fire of her interest so that even her dreams began to reflect her desire to take to the land and interact with them. Flounder thought the safety measures all for the best of course and no amount of coaxing would convince him to participate in any plot to lose her protector. Ariel appreciated the concern her father displayed regarding her well-being but her free, rebellious spirit, as the third week of surveillance came to a close, also wished that he didn't care quite so much.

Her personal garden bed had never been so well tended and Ariel's sisters absorbed her into their activities, thrilled that their youngest was finally beginning to take an interest in princess-y things.

"If we can find one good thing to say about all this," Adella confided in Aquata, "it's that it's finally shown Ariel the importance of staying close to home."

The said mermaid perfected her façade, throwing herself into every hobby and doing it spectacularly but never for longer than a couple of days. Music was the only exception to this trend. Sebastian secretly thanked the whole affair for bringing Ariel to every choral practice and even private lessons on the side. Those who heard the princess sing thought that it was maturity that had added a certain weight and hymn-like quality to her performances. For Ariel, pouring her frustrated sadness into every song was how she dealt with her thwarted desires.

If the two events had not fallen beside one another or if she had been able to indulge, at least to an extent, in her favourite hobby, Ariel might not have become so fixated on her encounter with the human. Gradually her frustration shifted to longing. The tone of her singing started to suggest hope rather than sorrow. The audiences who heard her took heart that Triton's daughter believed the culprits responsible for the fatalities at the 'Changing Tides' celebration would be caught and their lives would be carefree once more. While Sebastian flicked his conductor's stick to and fro, proud of the perfectly blending melodies, Ariel was envisioning the soft brown eyes and sea-soaked hair of a remembered waking human.

* * *

Ariel was on her way to help Attina finish the hem of a gown when Espell's hushed voice drew her attention. She was outside of a small anteroom that the newly enlisted guards often congregated in on breaks. The princess did not recognize the other voice but it was the substance of their conversation that she was really interested in.

"… brought up by the shore. Apparently they'd never seen anything like it before. Huge and covered in hair."

"Dolphins are always taking it upon themselves to aid stranded creatures – even humans. As odd as it is we should report it, the timing is too close to overlook."

"Yes but how it can be related…" the voices trailed off and Ariel realized that her heart was pounding wildly. Could it be the creature she'd tried to save from the ship? It had certainly been huge and hairy. Dress hemming now the farthest thing from her mind, Ariel sped off to see if her father could use a hand with anything.

When a guard and dolphin sought an audience with the king Ariel was by his side, offering her opinion on how best to settle the daily affairs of state. Triton was proud of his daughter's maturity and interest in running the kingdom so decided to let her remain while hearing the woos and whims of his subjects. Although her naivety persisted her mind was logical and seemingly devoid of dangerous passions. Triton was glad that phase was over.

"You may speak." Triton sat straighter in his throne, looking from one figure to the other. It was rare to see a dolphin at his palace. They lived contentedly in their own societies. He did not always agree with their choices but they were generous, loving creatures whose natures' brightened the ocean and caused no real harm.

"Sire," the guard bowed his head, an added sign of subservience since he had bowed low upon arrival, "it has come to our attention that two days after the incident here at the palace the dolphins carried a strange creature to land." He glanced at the dolphin who made an affirmative motion before continuing. "The creature was aboard a piece of human ship. The ocean reflected your fury that night sire and several such vessels were disposed of. The animal was like nothing the dolphins had ever seen before, easily as big as yourself but covered in dark hair, humanoid in body but resembling a dog also – they are land animals that walk on four legs and have sharp nails and teeth.

The beast was very weak but still living so the dolphins nudged the thing to a shore and splashed him until he crawled into a nearby wood. The two events may have nothing but timing in common sire but we thought it best to alert you nonetheless."

Triton nodded. "You are right, of course, to do so. I would like you and Parvic to follow up on this lead. Retrace every move the dolphin's made upon finding it and see if there are any suspicious traces but I'm inclined to agree that it is only coincidental."

"Sire we will leave first thing tomorrow." The guard and dolphin swept out and another merperson came bearing word of a west-Mavrian ocean clam shortage.

Ariel burned with the desire to join the investigating party but she was all too aware that expressing excitement for anything remotely related to humans would only tighten her leash. Using her practiced acting skills the princess remained calm and controlled, lying in wait for the right opportunity. Halfway through the evening meal she took her chance.

"Father," Ariel had seated herself beside him to avoid eavesdroppers, "perhaps it would be best to have a royal representative travel with the team investigating the strange creature."

"Parvic and Malone are quite capable of handling the situation daughter." Triton's suspicions had risen. Ariel steeled herself before continuing.

"I have no doubt in the professional prowess of either guard, I just think that, if there is any connection, more sea inhabitants are likely to speak up if an actual member of the royal family is present."

"Be that as it may Ariel, I am far too busy to pursue every potential lead that comes to our attention."

"Yes father, you certainly have more important matters to attend to… but, perhaps I could go in your stead. My popularity would encourage disclosure and I could offer you an honest opinion of what I saw and learned. Espell can escort me of course. I want to do something, however small, to conclude this unpleasant mystery and this is perhaps one way I can do so."

Triton gazed thoughtfully at his youngest. She seemed so strong and self-assured watching him with those determined, hopeful eyes. Ariel may have given him many of the white hairs his beard now sported but she'd made him proud these past few weeks, handling the situation with grace and maturity. Plus, he did have a special place in his heart for her, almost a replica of her mother.

"So long as Espell goes too I see no harm in you accompanying the team."

As hard as it was Ariel contained her excitement until she'd reached her bed that evening where she was free to let the smile consume her face and the visions of that sandy shore fill her mind. Caution would still be in order, there was a chance they might not even pass the shore where she'd deposited the human woman… but wouldn't the creature have been pushed to the nearest shore and wouldn't that still be the one Ariel herself had sought when struggling with an unconscious victim? All she could do was hope… and see.


	5. Chapter 5: Sightings and Rumours

_A big thank you to enchantedforest33 for her delightful correspondence. I hope you enjoy this next installment :) To anyone who actually speaks Dutch, I apologise if the translation is incorrect - I used Google translator. Cheers!_

Chapter 5: Sightings and Rumours

Most merpeople were still slumbering when the team of aquatic investigators arrived at the location where the dolphins had first encountered the strange creature. The tides had carried it a good ten miles from where its ship had sunk but, Ariel was thrilled to discover, only nearer the shore on which she'd left the human. Three dolphins directed them, chirping and waving their flippers expressively. Ariel had not brushed up on her dolphin speak in years but she was reminded why they were one of her favourite animals. Their playful curiousity and kind nature made them impossible to dislike while she couldn't help admiring the gall they displayed in defying her father's orders to avoid humans. Perhaps she had overlooked a valuable source of information all these years, one perhaps even superior to Scuttle.

They combed every inch of the trail on which the dolphins had taken their charge leaving Ariel no room to complain about their methods. Of course, the ocean was an ever-shifting entity that was never the same moment to moment. Nothing suspicious turned up on the sea floor or surface over the journey and once they'd reached land the only sign that anything unusual may have taken place was the broken piece of ship which had warped in its leaning position against a tree. As if there had been any doubt, Ariel now knew for certain that the creature she'd extracted from the submerged vessel was the same one the loving dolphins had rescued. The site was mostly grassy sand but a small inlet let the sea depth remain and it was into this that the dolphins had forced their cargo, carefully avoiding the rocks and reeds. Since several weeks had passed there were no tracks but one set of bushes on the outskirts of the woods were oddly shaped, as though some large body had compressed them.

The search took most of the day but when the party began to move homewards there was still enough light to glimpse details on the shore. As the group made their way around the shallows Ariel waited for the human palace to come into view, her eyes straining for any sign of movement. Had it been earlier in the day they would not have chanced remaining near the surface but the shortest way back to Triton's castle was around the outcrop on which perched the imposing structure that Ariel remembered. She neglected to breathe when it came into view, so desperate was she to catch sight of the human whose face had claimed her mind. When she faltered Espell thought she was tired and offered her his arm which she politely refused.

They were past the place in a minute and Ariel began to taste heart-wrenching disappointment. Her eyes traveled along the side of the cliff top and something rose up against the violet-streaked sky. It was her! Of course Ariel could not be positive that it was but something in her knew that it was her human. When they dove down into the black depths Ariel felt as if every day of imprisonment had been worth that one glimpse. Of course, one teaser would never be able to satisfy the insatiable hunger of youth.

* * *

Belle watched the dolphins disappear into the sunset before shaking out her gloves and striding into the nearby shed. Twenty minutes later she was properly dressed for dinner with Eric and an hour later they were walking the Thornfield gardens with Jane Eyre. Her audience was less inclined to doze off straight away with this novel but after half an hour the man's eyes were glazing over as they stared into the empty fireplace. Belle's own eyes were feeling strained from the dying candlelight so she finished the page and looked across the room at the Prince with his dog at his feet.

Eric was one of the kindest souls she'd ever encountered. He and Adam shared only the title in common although, once he'd come to trust her, Belle had seen the thoughtful, tender side of Beast's nature – a nature that had only required patience, determination and love to thrive. Taking a deep breath Belle turned her thoughts to her excursion with the Prince in the morning. Not surprisingly tongues had been waggling. Eric laughingly brushed them off and Belle had been trying to do the same but even she had begun to contemplate what his intentions might be towards her. She was certain that he would not ask anything indecent of her but if he began to consider her for a wife – there was no Mrs. Winther – Belle had no idea what she would do.

She was getting ahead of herself, they'd only known each other a short time and there was no spark of passion as she'd heard the novels describe it. Eric was exceedingly… good. There was no better way to describe him. He was handsome not dashing, pleasant not inspiring, amusing but not thrilling. Belle enjoyed his company but there was no challenge to him; no wild arguments or passionate discussions. If Belle was truly honest with herself, Eric was no match for her. His monochrome palate would eventually bore and set her off in search of diversions. No, such a relationship would not be worth it for either of them. Plenty of women would love him completely and think he was the world but not this spirited French girl.

Belle realized that she'd been staring at him and that, for who knew how long, he'd been watching her do it. A flush of embarrassment crept up her neck and she apologized.

"It is bed time for both of us Belle. We have a day of traveling tomorrow." The Prince stood more rapidly than she expected for someone as tired as he claimed to be, offering her his hand in one smooth gesture.

Accepting it graciously Belle and Eric made their way side-by-side out of the room, parting at the top of the grand staircase with polite 'good nights.'

_In the halls of such romantic places_, Belle decided, _it is much too easy to think oneself in love._

* * *

Belle took only a passing interest in the affairs of Eric's kingdom. The day had turned hot and Belle, in her travel-friendly though still too restrictive clothing, heartily wished she was back with the ocean breeze and shade trees. They were north-west of Eric's abode, meaning that most of the journey had been alongside the water's edge but they'd turned inland for the last six miles. Here forestry was another business but the arrival of an invasive beetle was devastating several species. Discussions of how best the matter might be handled took up most of the afternoon. Belle eventually retired to an Inn across the street and struck up conversations with the staff.

The heat was keeping people off the streets and as it was too early for regulars the place was mostly empty. Despite her fancy dress, Belle's common way of speaking drew the older stewardess out of her shell. She'd come from France with her husband when they were newly married but, when his farming prospects dimmed, the couple took to renting rooms instead.

"Not much happens around here Miss. Though," the woman looked from side to side, "there is a rumour that a monster has moved into old Hougaard's woods."

Belle's face must have reflected her emotions which the woman took to be fear. "Just a rumour you know. Not much for a big creature to eat in there. Squirrels mostly, don't you worry about it."

But Belle did. What if it was Adam? It was too coincidental to brush off but how to get to Hougaard's woods and, more importantly, if Adam was there, what was she going to do with him?

After an acceptable amount of idle chatter following this revelation Belle bid farewell to the Innkeeper and took a side street a block down the road which, so the sign claimed, led to Hougaard's Wiley Woodworks. About a mile down the dusty path Belle was sincerely wishing she'd brought something lighter to wear. She didn't faint but only because she stopped every few yards to catch her breath and wipe the sweat from her brow. Rounding a bend she saw the Hougaard's 'no trespassing' sign and promptly stepped into the neat rows of cultivated greenery.

Once she was far enough into the woods that she felt her voice wouldn't carry to the road she began calling Adam's name, her tired voice dissipating in the thick foliage. As she wandered her calls became hysterical. He had to be here, rumours didn't grow from nothing. Belle lost track of her way, stumbling ever on, the grief over losing her father and best friend reasserting itself in this desperate search.

"Stop!" A firm clear voice answered hers but as Belle turned to face it she saw a dirt-stained young woman with hands on hips rather than the friend she'd been hoping to find. The woman strode up to Belle, looking her over.

"Hvad laver du på min ejendom?" (What are you doing on my property?)

Belle's mind was a blank. The shock of encountering another human had seized up her brain. Unconsciously she began wiping the tear stains from her face. "I... please, I was looking for someone."

The woman barked something at her but Belle couldn't understand it. Presently the woman took her by the arm, leading her out of the woods and to the outskirts of the town Belle had abandoned in pursuit of a rumour. Before Belle could try asking her escort anything further the woman melted back into the landscape, leaving an exhausted and depressed brunette to make her way back to the town hall. Eric found Belle sitting on a bench when his meeting adjourned, staring at the road with a forlorn expression.

She obediently followed him into the carriage that would take them home. The Prince eventually gave up trying to engage her and they sat in silence the entire ride home. Once back in the familiar palace Belle began to let go of her bitterness. She and Eric freshened up and ate a modest dinner on the garden patio.

"I wish you would tell me what happened today."

Belle gazed intently at the vase of roses in the center of their table, mentally bracing herself for the explanation ahead. "I'm sorry I was so cold on the ride home Eric. I... I heard a rumour that... I thought my friend had been spotted and I went looking for him but... I had no luck. It might be pointless to go on hoping."

He shook his head thoughtfully. "There's still a chance Belle."

"I need to tell you Eric." The words shot from her mouth like bullets. "My friend he's... he's not human. He... he was put under a curse and turned into a large hairy beast." Even to her it sounded like the ravings of a mad-with-grief woman. "I know it sounds crazy but it's the truth."

For once in his life Eric found that he had nothing to say. He didn't even know what to think. Belle was such a reasonable woman that he was inclined to believe her but...a beast? It was crazy talk. Eric finally decided in a safely neutral response. "We'll' talk about it in the morning."

Her madcap rush through the wilderness had not been enough to completely exhaust her so Belle found herself yet again haunted by visions of her departed loved ones. When she'd managed to drag herself from the depths of sleep she was afraid to go back to it, spending the remaining hours till daylight pacing her room. When Macy, one of the servants, told her that Eric was waiting for her in the parlour she was too spent to wonder why he was in the parlour rather than the garden where they'd taken to eating breakfast. She must have looked a horrible mess, dark circles under her eyes and having made only a half-hearted attempt to tidy herself.

Belle's vision was so murky that she had a far more limited range of sight than was normal. She moved in a sort of stupor, as though her mind and body were disconnected. She felt nothing, not when she saw the surprised expression on Prince Eric's face or the way he ushered Macy hurriedly out of the small chamber. The French woman stood in the doorway, wondering in an offhand sort of way why there was no smell of food. Only one of... an odd musk mixed with earth. Some part of Belle remembered that smell, pieced it together under layers of despair, fatigue and pain. Her gaze rose but all she could see was Eric standing before her and the silhouettes of two other figures.

Belle's feet carried her forward until she was before the strangers. They came into focus with maddening slowness. One was the young woman from yesterday dressed now in a light dress and traveling cloak. Her expression was defiant but not unkind. The other figure filled her range of vision and was so dark her eyes could not pick up details. Not daring to think or breathe Belle reached out a shaking hand... and touched a rough, furry hand.

"Belle," Eric began to speak but something silenced him.

Instead another voice spoke her name. A voice she'd heard echoing in her dreams only this morning. That low, steady rumble that lifted her heart and brought water, God knew from where, to her strained eyes.

"A... Adam?" Belle dared not blink. He lowered himself to her level, pushing a large cloak back from his head. She saw the bright blue of his retinas shining out from their white backdrop. Her other hand stroked his head lovingly, the room void of sound as the brilliant colours of dawn spread out through the windows.

In that moment, as her eyes began to focus with the aid of sunlight on the friend she'd thought lost to her forever, Belle at last turned the corner from mourning to rebirth.


	6. Chapter 6: Earth and Water

_Welcome to princessariellover324, Doctor Brittana Banana and AvidReader88. Thanks you for the favourites and reviews - I hope you all continue to enjoy this story. Here is the next installment. :)_

Chapter 6: Earth and Water

The taste of nectar keeps the bees coming back til all sweetness has been sucked dry. Restricting their access makes the sweetness all the more enticing. Ariel's stolen glimpse of her human only served to fuel her fantasies until she thought she would die from the desire to see more. She did not die, of course, but her determination to confirm that it had, in fact, been the same human, simmered barely concealed beneath her skin, preparing for the chance she knew would come.

Triton was much impressed with his youngest's change of state and began granting her special permissions to go beyond the city perimeter, always with Espell. Although he was still concerned about the welfare of his citizens the search for clues and culprits had largely gone beyond his immediate borders. Ursula had been in the presence of General Alphra during the week the attack took place effectively clearing her of suspicion. The two had apparently been discussing her habitation of another volcano fault near his grotto. General Alphra's wife verified the alibi. As much as Triton would have liked a reason to rid himself of the nefarious sea witch he could not condemn her without proof.

It seemed against better judgment to keep the surveillance as strict as it was. Nothing suspicious had been reported and the merpeople were becoming frustrated with the alien restraints on their normally freelance lives. Therefore, the sixth week after her excursion with the investigators, Ariel found herself free to go about without an escort though she had always to report where she was going and to return at a designated time.

This is when stalking, rather than wreck-hunting, became Ariel's passion. Initially she skirted the target shoreline, scouting the ideal vantage points from which she could see the beach and path. The cliffs were too high for her to entertain witnessing most activity at their peaks but as Ariel began mapping the patterns of her subjects she was more than satisfied with the amount of time she got to spend observing the human woman and her companions.

At first Ariel discovered that the woman came twice a day to walk the four-legged hairy creature – perhaps this was the 'dog' that had been used to describe the physicality of the strange animal the dolphins had rescued – but as the weeks passed the woman began to come more frequently and stay for longer periods. This shift in time span coincided with the appearance of the aforementioned hairy creature. Occasionally, they were also joined by another human, a male. The four of them – including the 'dog' – would lounge on the beach, talking, reading from books or sometimes even entering her element to go swimming.

Careful experimentation assured her that humans could not see very well in water so Ariel took to floating just out of range, watching the humans as much as she wished while they enjoyed the warm sea. Their long legs were extremely elegant, whether gleaming in the sun or pushing them against the tides. Although the men's figures had attractive features the princess decided she preferred the pleasingly rounded shape of the women.

When the humans and their creatures were engaged in sedentary activities, Ariel felt safe getting close enough to hear their voices. Initially the vocalizations made no sense to her but her vigilance and dedication to the task of comprehension began to pay off in a basic understanding of French. The first time she recognized that 'Belle' was her human's name she repeated it to herself until the word flowed comfortably from her lips. This practice of imitation gradually extended to include the conversations she overheard. When participating in activities besides her human-watching Ariel would construct tunes to the words she was learning. These were always said under her breath but Ariel could not control the spontaneous expulsions of French sounds while she slept. Thankfully, those who heard them paid no more heed to the strange noises than they would have to snoring.

Sharp eyes could not, however, miss the collection of strange movements and practices of the princess. Ariel's obsession with the forbidden had never escaped Ursula, whose own passion for the Atlantian throne made her particularly perceptive to the goings on of its prominent merpersons. The sea witch continued to suspect that Triton's youngest was her best chance of achieving what she desired. Kulsher's attempt to assassinate the king had failed dismally leaving Ursula once again turning her faculties toward the matter of Ariel as pawn.

Her two most loyal eels discreetly followed the princess' every move, providing their mistress with an outline of Ariel's life. The significance of a mermaid's acquisition of a human dialect did not escape Ursula's keen mind. She knew, perhaps better than Ariel herself, that the mermaid's dedication to this human woman was moving beyond detached interest_. Or perhaps already has_. Ursula mused. Same-sex pairings were an accepted part of liberal Atlantian life but only Ursula cared enough to discover that that was not the case for humans.

Even if Ariel possessed an inkling of this reality her impressionable nature and intense feelings would work in the sea witch's favour. Yes, the mermaid was Ursula's best chance of getting what she wanted. She would wait, Ursula was very good at that, wait for the inevitable conflict between Ariel and her father – for the princess' excursions to that bright beach would be discovered – and then Ursula would offer her heaven on a platter. For a price.

* * *

Belle counted herself extremely lucky that Eric's default response to any situation was hospitality. Should he have been inclined toward suspicion or fear the situation would have gone to the stys. Instead, Belle could at last imagine that perhaps all the suffering she and those she loved had endured was at an end and that they might, at last, be turning towards a happier future.

To keep Adam's existence quiet he was installed in a woodshed about half a mile from the castle. With the woodcutter's tools moved aside and bedding to soften a low table the place was big enough to sit him and one guest comfortably. Despite this roomy accommodation very little time was spent in Beast's hut. Why would you, after all, when you had a glorious sun-warmed beach at your disposal? Almost overnight Belle's experience of the hours in a day changed dramatically. Gone were the slow sorrow-hazed minutes spent in gardening or cleaning. By the end of the first week Belle realised that she was now desperately trying to keep up with the people and activities making demands of her. But she would not, by any stretch of her active imagination, have had it any other way.

Half of the first day she and her friend were reunited was spent in talk – supposed death makes all subjects worth speaking of – and the rest in sleep for neither castaway had been resting well. At first Belle resisted the incessant Eric's attempts to usher her off to bed, terrified that Adam would no longer be real when she awoke. Her protests were, however, for naught as even Belle's body was against her in this, plunging her into unconsciousness in the sitting room while Adam was explaining his background to the mostly speechless Prince. Belle only fully comprehended the events Adam recounted by the light of the following day after a hearty meal. Once their furry companion had made the most of the washing facilities (the servants later marveling at the amount of hair Max had shed in his bath) Adam's spirits were considerably brightened and he animatedly repeated his adventures to the young woman whose face, shining with love and happiness made every trial bearable.

"I don't remember the night of the storm very clearly. I was half-starved and deprived of oxygen but I know that somehow during the commotion I ended up on a piece of our ship and you were lost to the churning waves. I was semi-conscious most of the time at sea; afraid I'd slip off the plank and drown if I fell asleep. I might have drifted forever and died of starvation or given up the will to go on if I had been out on that impossibly large, empty landscape for more than a day but some…. Something seemed determined to keep me living, for better or worse.

I was discovered by several large water creatures who pushed me to this shore. I've never seen or heard of anything like them. They had big flat tails with two fins and a horn that stood out of their backs," he made motions in the air as though to illustrate them for his audience, "and they made high pitched squeaks and clicks like wind chimes."

"Sounds like dolphins," Eric put in, "they have been known to rescue shipwreck victims. There are even some stories of them leading vessels through reefs."

Adam gave the Prince a nod of his massive head, still undecided as to whether or not he liked Eric. "Once on shore the creatures splashed me until I found the strength to drag myself into the woods where Ilse found me."

Ilse was the woman whom Belle had encountered on her mad cap search of the Hougaard woods.

"Here again I don't know what to think of the odds against me but Ilse saw only a creature in need and, cautiously, began nursing me back to health. As I recovered we discovered that she and I spoke different languages but we managed to get by with limited vocabulary. I did hear you calling my name Belle," his soft blue eyes caressed hers, "but my voice is still too raw to travel very far. When I succeeded in communicating to Ilse that you were a friend she smuggled me onto her father's log wagon and we travelled all night to get here before most of the locals would be up." The said Ilse had only stayed long enough to ensure Adam was in good hands before setting back off home.

Adam's caretaker did not, however, stay away long. Once he was comfortably situated in Eric's palace Ilse often travelled to visit them, her rough comprehension of French gaining ground with each encounter. The nearly two hour horse ride seemed like quite a time dedication for the young woman who was already running a good portion of her father's property, there being no boys in her immediate circle to do so. Belle decided that she liked the quiet yet spirited woman and it pleased her that Adam also seemed to enjoy her company. Well, the fact both pleased and saddened Belle. She'd become accustomed to having Adam's sole attention and, as much as she wished they could return to the same level of intimacy they'd shared in his castle, she knew such a reality was no longer possible. Belle told herself that seeing the warmth growing between the imposing yet considerate beast and feisty yet shy farm girl made her happy. She believed it too, most of the time.

It was certainly not the case that she didn't get to spend plenty of quality time with him. Belle and Adam still shared their imaginative ramblings, strolling the glowing shores and gardens, reliving memories and talking half-heartedly about the future. Belle had nothing to return to but she knew that Adam should travel back to his castle, if for no other reason than to settle the hearts of his servants. But she couldn't bear to think of him returning to that gloomy place. Here Adam was, not cheerful per se, but his disposition was the rosiest she'd ever witnessed. The fresh sea breeze and gloriously warm sunshine, for no describable reason, made the world seem a more worthwhile place.

One early morning, soon after his appearance, Adam and Belle were seated on the coarse, cool sand, watching the world waken with each sunbeam. She was leaning comfortably against his shoulder, one of his great arms draped about her in a loose embrace. Inner calm was still strange to Belle but a welcome relief from the stress and sadness. Peaceful silence had cloaked them since the initial walk down to the water's edge so Belle's ears didn't register the low baritone rumble as words until the end of Adam's first sentence.

"I'm sorry Adam, what did you say?" She lifted her head and moved her eyes over every feature of his dear face.

"I was thinking I should tell you… more of what I recall from that night."

Belle waited, giving his arm a light squeeze of encouragement. One of the most shocking discoveries she'd made about this man was his sensitive inside. She would never have imagined such a thing possible only a few short months ago. People really were like books; even a few chapters were poor representations of the whole story.

"I did not mention them before because… I am not at all sure if they are only a result of my water-logged brain, but…." He paused again. A seagull swung low and emitted a high caw. "Someone helped me onto that plank that kept me from drowning. The rain was still heavy and the sea choppy, not to mention the consuming darkness but my eyes are not bad in low light so I was able to gather some details about this individual."

Belle tried not to fidget as he collected his thoughts.

"It was a woman, I don't know how old or young. Her hair was dark but with hints of… maybe gold. After she'd settled me she brought another plank for you. Next thing I knew I was alone on the ocean."

With a start the memory of the red-headed woman with the beautiful voice filled Belle's mind. The event had disappeared beneath her tumultuous emotions, forgotten like some dream too precious to recall in daylight. "A woman saved us?" Belle knew it was impossible but… why then did both she and Adam remember such a remarkably similar vision?

"It's crazy I know. Maybe I'll have lost my mind and body by the time I'm of age."

"Don't talk that way!" Beast turned his head to see a very displeased, and very real, angry woman staring him down. For a moment he was a tad afraid of Belle. Most of the time this personable woman was a loving and engaging companion but, when facing a truly impassioned Belle, even Adam's superior physical strength did nothing to comfort him. Thankfully the emotion flowed out of her as fast as it had gathered. "I think there may be more sense in what you saw than you're inclined to think."

His left eyebrow rose ever so slightly and Belle felt her remaining anger dissipate. "I don't recall how either of us got out of the ship and I recall even less than you do about how I got to land but the first thing I do remember…" she tried to relive the moment, wanting to recapture even a semblance of the feeling she'd had in those first seconds of wakefulness. "I remember hearing the sound of a woman's voice; a rich, beautiful voice singing overhead. It was no language I'd ever heard before but the sounds wove together and moved with a life of their own. There was a mystery to it that reminds me of twilight, when you can see only shadows. Twilight is such a frightening and magical time Adam. The world you thought so concrete in sunlight melts into another place where form is malleable and shades of only one palate prevail.

But this woman's voice was not frightening. It was full of hope and joy. It lured me back to consciousness with its promise of life – a life where the world is full of possibility." She turned from the sea towards Adam who was looking at her, his whole body the picture of patience. "At first I couldn't see anything. The world was very bright, I may have been facing into the sun, but the woman's silhouette shaded me from some of its intensity. She seemed young, too young for the mature, rich voice surrounding me. Her hair was dark - I think maybe red since the edges gave off an orange hue against the light."

Belle felt the spell of the memory dissolving, a thin shadow of cloud passing over them. "And then she was gone. I've wanted to go looking for her. Maybe she was a spirit and we'll never see her again but… I'll certainly never forget that voice."

Adam stared ahead for a time, long enough for Belle to wonder what he could be thinking so intensely about. Maybe he was doubting her mental faculties.

"Something wants us to live Belle." His words sounded distant, almost prophetic. "Despite… everything, I can't believe that the world is all bad. What happened to us – whatever saved us is… was miraculous. I don't believe that a world where such things can happen is one we should scorn. We have a chance. For what I don't know, but we have it."

Laying her hands over his Belle felt she couldn't have agreed more.


	7. Chapter 7: Ethereal Sonnets

_Once again, much appreciation goes out to AvidReader88 whose comments inspire me to continue posting this story. :)_

Chapter 7: Ethereal Sonnets

Ariel's back was burning against the sun-exposed rock but the physical discomfort could not remove her from the semi-conscious realm in which she took so much comfort. Every essence of her spirit was trapped in song, ensnared by the hypnotic rise and fall of notes and syllables. The cliff face was a dull pink-brown, late-afternoon colours covering the beach and water. A strong breeze was tugging at the mermaid's hair, her eyes lost in sightless wonder of the world around her. Then she heard a splash. She didn't stop singing as she slowly turned to look down the shore toward the human building.

The woman in the blue and white dress was gliding nearer, hair tied in a loose knot at the base of her neck, hands lax at either side of her body. Ariel knew the woman could see her and had followed her voice onto the beach. The princess' heart reached out, beckoning the human closer.

"I've longed to meet you." The wind whispered in perfect French.

The human woman took no notice of Ariel's scaly green tail, caring only for the sight of the woman before her - passion burning in her eyes.

When Ariel realized it had been a dream she was both relieved and incredibly heart-sick. She barely ate that day, spending most of her time wandering aimlessly through the palace. It was so unlike the cheerful princess that each merperson soon had their own theory as to the cause. Caught up in her own thoughts Ariel failed to realize how much attention was suddenly being directed at her. By nightfall it had been unanimously decided by the gossipy populous that Triton's youngest had been 'seeing someone' and that something had happened to put them at odds. This rumour was not unwelcome in the king's ear. A lover was sure to help deter Ariel from her deviant tendencies. However, being her father, he wanted to know the identity of this lover. Ariel was, after all, still very young and might be taken advantage of.

The opportunity of discovering this merperson's identity did not readily present itself. Ariel stayed close to home the rest of the week, performing her responsibilities with a gravity of character more suited to someone twice her age. She talked very little but sang often and with gusto. Her sisters and several long-time friends encouraged her to confide in them but the princess would talk only of banalities. Nobody could understand her silence on the issue. Normal mermaids did not pass up a chance for sympathetic company, but Ariel always had been a bit odd.

The truth was that Ariel did not know what she should do. She'd invested far more in this one-sided relationship than she'd intended to and was now at a crossroads. The princess knew that strict observation was no longer going to satisfy her. She felt familiar with the persons she'd watched and listened to but there could be no expansion into a blossoming relationship. Not while she remained invisible to them.

The next two weeks found Ariel decided that she would be content to remain under the sea, tending to her duties and interests. She consoled herself with the idea that, in time, she would meet merpeople with whom she could develop genuine and fulfilling bonds. She determinedly believed this to be possible despite her weeks of land observation and years of wreck-hunting. Not all of Ariel, however, was of a logical bent. Undersea kingdom monotony carried her mind into fantasy which inevitably led to that bright shore and those laughing voices. It now seemed to Ariel that every song flowing from her brought its life from the intense emotions she felt while absorbing details of human life.

If the young princess was truly honest with herself, which only really happened when the sun had gone down and the ocean was empty of mervoices, she would realize that her human, Belle, was Ariel's real source of temptation. "When did I come to… care so much for her?" Ariel battled with this question unceasingly but came no nearer an answer. "We've never even spoken, it's madness to think so often about and feel so much for a person you've never interacted with, who you've only ever watched speaking with others and living without you - quite well without you."

Had the excitement of the storm, the thrill of saving and being near her first human, planted the seeds of such an attachment? Would she have felt the same way if she had saved any human creature from the sea? It was impossible to know, but Ariel now had to deal with the emotional consequences of her actions. She was in deeper than she'd ever dreamt possible and at a complete loss as to how she should proceed. At least she was, until Sebastian asked her to write a song for the upcoming Eastern Marine performance.

"Make it unique, to you and your audience. It must be yours in every respect Ariel. Every prominent musician will be present and you could really show 'em that you're more than just Triton's youngest daughter." Sebastian gave her a warm smile. "You are a beautiful, talented mermaid and they'll love you."

The princess poured herself into the inception of this song. Her whole career – whatever that was – would be riding on it. Perhaps if she was offered the chance to go study music on the other side of the ocean she could put the troubling emotions behind her. After fighting with herself for days Ariel determined that the song would be in French. No one would care enough to know or recognize a human language put to a merperson's style.

All of her creative being was entangled with the feelings and images of the past few months. She told herself that she would perform out all of her thoughts, desires and pain so that she could more rationally deal with memories now dulled by intense scrutiny. Ariel conveniently disregarded the fact that she'd constructed songs of this type in the recent past and achieved no such result. _ This is for performance in front of the whole musical community. It will show me how rich and wonderful my own world is and what I can achieve within it. _Ambition then was to be her cure.

Once a draft of her piece was constructed the crab coached her relentlessly. He concluded that there was promise in it but those collections of sounds… he was not entirely sure he liked them. Nonetheless, French was unique to the crustacean so he took no more notice of Ariel's lyrics than he would elongated vowel sounds.

Autumn came to the sea with a turbulent storm that, though far worse in the above-world, was felt in Triton's domain via a multitude of unpleasant currents. The change upset every merperson although its effects were generally minimal. Disagreements sprang up faster and lingered into the following days. The king lost his temper with two of his daughters who had been quarreling over mermen and even Flounder had a temporary falling out with his new fish companion. As he proceeded to spend the next few days at Ariel's side the fact that she'd been altered in some indescribable way became increasingly apparent. She chatted with him a little, very flippantly between tasks, never allowing the conversation to go beyond carefully structured topics.

Flounder had been by the princess' side long enough to tell when something was troubling her. Ariel threw herself into things for many reasons – fascination, rebellion, spontaneity. The little fish had certainly heard the rumours about Ariel's supposed lover but he was inclined to think the matter was more complicated than that. For his mermaid friend to do something as conventional as sulk over a lover's quarrel was against her nature. Ariel burned fiercely whatever she did and this Ariel who spoke little, staring intently into space and closing herself off from the world troubled Flounder. Sooner or later he knew the emotional dam would burst and what consequences would result the fish could only begin to fathom.

On the night of the concert every prominent, along with some less prominent, musical personages were indeed in attendance. Entertainers of quality had traveled to the palace for a chance at recognition and advancement. Every act was performed well and remembered for some impressive aspect. Several choral groups inspired their audience with representations of how varied yet moving mervoices were from all parts of the sea. Those who had a special interest taken in them were shuffled into the propositioner's quarters early the next morning.

When Ariel swept onto the stage in a dress of rippling silver and streaks of pale pink every merperson sat up a bit higher. Triton's daughters were known for their vocal skills but the youngest had a reputation for being the highlight. Not before that night had Ariel floated alone on the stage, the responsibility of pulling off a show solely on her small shoulders. Remarkably, as she gazed out at those hundreds of dimly illuminated faces, Ariel found herself unaffected by nerves or paralysis. She waited a few breathless moments in which the audience, unused to silence, shifted in their seats, wondering if the princess had lost her nerve. Ariel was gathering the song in her belly, letting it rise up past her heart where unnamed feelings uncoiled and infused themselves in the first bold notes from her throat.

The piece was not very long and was not meant to be. It was the reflection of a series of emotions that can never be accurately described, even with song. The mermaid took her audience on a journey up to levels of excited adrenaline, evened it out with a retrospective lilt, and then restored a hint of the initial energy, now void of its recklessness. The last few phrases were of a longing heart that, despite its sadness, was warmed by the promise of better things and a soft melody that married every section into a cohesive whole. The room was silent when the princess finished and remained silent after she'd glided off of the stage.

"No one knew what to think!" Sebastian told her, fairly dancing with excitement. "But they loved it. Oh Ariel, sometimes silence is the highest praise. You hit every note spot on girl! Not a thing over or underdone."

Ariel smiled dazedly, as though peering out at him from inside a dream. "Thank you Sebastian. I think I'll go to bed now."

"Yes, yes for now. We'll see about it all in the morning."

Flounder caught up with Ariel in her room where she was methodically undressing, still under the influence of her song's energy. This energy, however, was not of the same intoxicating nature it had been since the piece's inception. Performing the song before an enraptured audience had somehow changed it for the princess. Now that her creation was out in the open it felt hollow and without merit. She couldn't define why but Ariel felt disturbingly sullied, barely able to look at herself long enough to remove the pins holding her hair.

"You were brilliant Ariel! What a performance, you're sure to get some grand attention – a chance to go to the hot sea maybe. And the way you caught up those notes – I felt as though I was one with them you know –."

"Flounder." Ariel's tone wiped every feeling from his round little body. "Please leave me alone."

Shocked Flounder could think of no suitable response, reluctantly abandoning Ariel to her thoughts.

"I was right about one thing," the princess told the reflection in the seashell looking glass, "the performance has helped me discover what I must do."

The little mermaid made sure she looked just as she was comfortable; hair loose, clamshell bra fitted pleasingly over her chest, face free of paint. She was not much without all the finery but Ariel knew it was who she wanted to be. Without a second thought she slipped out through the bedroom door, past the still packed concert hall and into the Atlantian city. With a powerful kick of her vibrant green tail the mermaid sped off into the cold, dark expanses of the open ocean.

* * *

Belle paced relentlessly in her beige and cream fall dress, lips sucking on a finger as her mind whirled. "I just don't feel right taking advantage of prince Eric's goodness. But how is a woman to make her way in the world? Oh I can clean and sew and garden but there are so few protections for young unmarried women with no families."

"It's unlike you to be so daunted by the odds Belle." Adam leant back against the wall of his shed, unable to imagine how his strong-willed and attractive friend could fail at anything.

Belle was also having trouble understanding why staying another month in Eric's home was making her so restless. The prince had insisted that she and Adam remain for a while longer – he'd never had so much spark in his life he'd said – and Adam, though always aware of his place back in France, did not want to leave Belle or, he admitted, Ilse. Belle did not want the farm girl or her giant friend to be separated either. She had not forgotten the stipulations around Adam's curse. The affection between Ilse and Adam was growing stronger and the longer they stayed the greater the chance that the two would learn to love one another.

"He might ask you to marry him and then you wouldn't have to worry about making your own way."

Belle froze. Beast had hit on the source of her discontent. "I could never marry him Adam, and that's why it feels so wrong to stay. I feel like I'll give him the wrong idea, that he'll grow too attached to me and then I'll have to hurt him, even after all he's done for us." She sat down hard on a creaking stool, her dress puffing out on all sides. "I want to have some sort of plan so he knows I'm not just refusing him because I can. I would love to come back and live with you but even there I would feel too indebted to stay without providing some service. I'm just not sure what to do with myself."

Reaching across the small space Adam laid a hairy hand on Belle's shoulder. "At least you have sense enough not to love that starched figure of ideal manhood."

Belle shot him a sideways smile with one eyebrow raised, unsure if he was being sincere or humourous.

"I wondered for a while. You both do make a nice couple and you're good company. Eric even makes you laugh once in a while but he's too… good. Not that you don't deserve someone who's 'good' for you Belle but… Eric, there's no fight in him. He'll do everything that's proper but leave you hungry for an intensity he cannot provide. Look at what you've done woman… you've turned me into an irrational romantic!"

Belle laughed freely, jumping up to hug him. "I couldn't have said it better myself and being a romantic is so much more interesting than strictly moral."

"Well, a little freedom from pure goodness once in a while certainly has its charm but don't go turning into a self-obsessed hooligan like I was. The world needs more people like you and less like me."

"Less like the old you." She gave him one of the behind the ear scratches he loved but never admitted to enjoying. "I'm afraid I should adjourn from our little chat, I understand that Ilse will be by soon so I'd best clear out and give you both some alone time. You get so little of it with me always hovering."

Beast shook his head at her as she exited his shed. The talk had improved Belle's mood but she still had no real plans for the future. Outside the sun was at its highest but the wind was biting_. Fall certainly has made itself known_. The French woman wandered back to the palace and whiled away the afternoon with Max in the garden which, with its large trees and building to one side, shielded them from most of the cold blasts. Eric's dog had seemingly boundless amounts of energy so when Belle tired of playing she closed him in a good sized run constructed by her and Gibbons, the groundskeeper. The yard contained several of Max's favourite toys as well as a stuffed bird on a rolling wire that he could run back and forth with. Sometimes she would read while monitoring him but recent days instead found Belle watching the dog's antics as her mind wandered. That afternoon she thought of nothing in particular, staring into the unknown until Macy called her in for dinner.

Having restored Max to his kennel Belle joined Eric at the dinner table. Her usual routine consisted of sharing only the afternoon meal with Adam unless Eric's business kept him out late. The extra help Belle and Adam provided around the palace, as well as the level of secrecy required concerning Adam's existence, meant that Eric had given his normal staff more time off. There were not many of them to begin with since Eric's abode was not expansive, the regular staff consisting of nine individuals. If they resented the lost hours Belle never heard them complain. Although, had they vocalized some dissent, she was sure Eric would have procured them alternative employment or provided reasonable compensation.

Rather than harbouring any resentment over the circumstances, as Belle feared he might, Eric seemed to consider the whole situation a sort of exciting adventure game in which he kept a mystery safely within his walls – or grounds. Belle was never really surprised by Eric but she did marvel at his ability to be both boyish and mature. He kept a light humour about most things but his kingdom's affairs were never neglected or jeopardized by personal interest. If Eric had suspected that Beast was a menace he would have confined him until a course of action could be decided. Some would have considered Eric's willingness to let Adam wander freely after only an initial meeting careless and naïve but Eric put great stock in his gut-feelings about people and claimed that they had never served him wrong.

A simple bruschetta made with fresh tomatoes, basil and baguette was waiting for Belle in the dining room, her mouth-watering at the tantalizing aroma. Beside the two pieces of bread a garden salad with orange vinaigrette leant its own subtle essence to the yellow-tinged room. Eric, like many of his kinsmen, had a taste for good wine so the evening meal rarely found itself unmarried to a suitable beverage. The prince was taking a sip of that night's variety as Belle entered, her casual outfit exchanged for a more appropriate evening gown. The country girl was still not entirely comfortable with this habit of changing clothes every time one changed activities but nor was she going to show disrespect to her host by lounging about in work attire. Despite their friendliness Belle still felt the social distance separating them, yet another difference between her relationship with Eric versus Adam.

"Good evening Belle."

"Good evening Eric." Her smile was genuine but she found herself wishing that, once in a while, she could eat in solitude. "I trust the setback in dock repairs has been rectified?"

Eric inclined his head. "Yes, that headache has finally blown over. There should be only the regular harvesting and shipping arrangements now. Hopefully the Chapman and Micheals tension does not rear its head during negotiations. Lovers scandals seem to create waves several times larger than the initial ripple."

"If left unsettled discontent does tend to fester."

"I suppose there is some blessing in being relatively free to choose my own bride. I have no immediate family to dictate criteria, although Grimsby certainly reminds me of the expectations for those in my social class. Should I fall in love, however, I am determined to marry the girl. Happiness is a fragile thing that one should grab at before something snatches it away, wouldn't you agree Belle?"

Belle did agree, one hundred percent, but this topic of conversation was making her extremely uncomfortable. It was too similar to the discussion she and Adam had shared just earlier that day. "Yes I would Eric but I also think that circumstances should be taken into consideration. If the woman and man want to be together strongly enough they will overcome all odds to do so but nor should they toss aside every other care or responsibility. The world would be complete chaos otherwise. Some balance must be achieved to serve both the couple and society at large."

"And if society should disagree with the union?"

"Well… each situation is unique and must therefore be individually dealt with." She took another bite of bruschetta to prevent nervous explosions of speech from escaping her. Why had Eric suddenly wanted to talk about love? Oh please let it not be anything to do with her! Some girl in the village perhaps...

The two ate in companionable silence for the majority of the meal, Eric's mind occupied with hidden matters while Belle tried not to read more into their exchange than was warranted.

"I was thinking –," the prince began halfway through their strawberry pudding.

Belle held her breath.

"- that a dance might help to hasten the courtship of our two lovebirds." After a couple minutes of quiet Eric decided his idea required further explanation. "Adam and Ilse have developed quite an attachment for one another and I wish to encourage this by providing some atmosphere. Obviously the affair will have to be relatively low key but once Macy and Mrs. Dalies have gone over the ballroom I don't foresee a problem with the four of us concocting our own night of splendor. We could have a tasty but simple meal prepared ahead of time, serve it ourselves, and I can try out the new Pianola cousin Elgrene gave me. It should be a nice affair, void of the political undercurrents I usually encounter at fancy balls. Just an evening of friendly banter and possibility. What do you think Belle?"

What did she think? She thought it was wonderful for Eric to be encouraging Adam and Ilse. The cursed prince's birthday was a short two months away so any prodding those two had in the direction of romance was certainly worthwhile. But there would be only four of them: two and two. While she and Eric were giving the lovers their space they would be left in each other's company in a candlelit ballroom with rich orchestral music. The only thing Belle feared more than Eric getting to bended knee and proposing to her was her own romantic sentimentality which might, under such circumstances, lead her to accept.

"That's a wonderful idea Eric. Thank you for thinking of Adam and Ilse. I hope with all my being that she will be the one to break his curse."

The pair parted with the smiles of conspirators but Belle found herself unable to sleep that night, her mind running in heated circles around thoughts that appeared to have no clear resolution. At one am she decided that maybe a walk would help to calm her brain. Wrapping a robe around her cotton nightgown she strode out into the side garden.

The wind had died sometime during the evening leaving a still, cool world in its wake. A crescent moon gave enough light for Belle to see the colourless outlines of trees and shrubs swaying ever so slightly in the constant sea breath. Gently lapping waves tumbled over one another in the faint light, stretching out into the endless shape of the clear ocean. The quiet whispers in the foliage, however, only served to raise Belle's nerves as she spotted shining orbs out of the corners of her eyes. This world where she worked so comfortably in daylight now seemed alien and hostile to her. As irrational as it was, she decided to walk down to the beach where she hoped the sheltered path and constant splashing would soothe her worried consciousness.

Belle lost her footing once on the way down, sending a small cascade of rocks and pebbles over the sides of the steps. Upon touching sand the peace she'd been seeking enveloped her like a warm embrace. _It's odd how I should feel so akin to water since the storm._ Rather than fearing the element as she'd expected to after such an event, Belle held a deep respect for the ocean and its moods. She remembered the terror and desperation of that fearful night but it wouldn't have kept her from boarding another ship. Belle had made peace with her traumatic experience, coming to the conclusion that it had given her as much or more than it had taken away.

Her sober thoughts came to an abrupt halt as an airy voice reached her ears. Freezing Belle tried to catch the sound again, all other shreds of contemplation melting from her. It was so soft at first that she thought it was the sea wind whispering through the rocks and reeds but as she waited it began to grow stronger, taking on eerie yet rich tones.

_I know that voice_. Her heart rate was speeding up, her feet leading her towards the source of that otherworldly music. The words were French but French spoken in a way Belle had never heard before. The meaning of them barely registered for her, so caught up was she in the hypnotic power of the swirling emotions projected in that female voice.

Belle continued walking, her bare feet crunching through the cool sand, approaching the source of her ethereal rescuer_. Just beyond those rocks._ She didn't rush, didn't want to startle the person and break the spell. When she was just a few yards away the song came to an abrupt and violent halt, loud splashing disrupting the nightly calm. In a panic Belle rushed forward but when she reached the rock formation that had concealed the performer there was nothing but muddy water to see. Stumbling several steps into the sea Belle soaked her clothes to the knees, succeeding only in making herself very cold. Bitter tears formed in her luminous brown eyes.

_Now even the sea is taunting me._ She stood shaking until the cold had left her body almost completely numb then, with a heavy sigh, Belle made her way out of the water and back up the beach. In the seconds before she'd reached the rocks Belle thought she'd seen a flash of red whip into the dim light but that had, of course, been only a cruel trick of the autumn night.


	8. Chapter 8: Treading Water

_Welcome to Angel, Okee's Mom, twilightlover4evr, XTheBlueAuthorX and, as always, the dear AvidReader88. I hope you all continue to enjoy this little tale. And many thanks for the comments. I love this story so it's great to hear that others are also liking it._

Chapter 8: Treading Water

Ariel did not, even one atomic amount, regret her actions. She'd known from the sight of the creature reflected in the glass before her that to use that song, to use her emotions in such a way was somehow changing them into something gross, something unimaginably wrong. But she had done it and with the realization came a rejection of everything expected of her, a rejection made more potent from months of denied individuality. The fiery spirit of the sea king's youngest daughter spurred her through the thick ocean darkness to the coast she could have found even while sleeping.

Ariel would never have expected the object of her longing to be out at such a late hour so Belle's materialization on the shore without a companion only affirmed Ariel's intentions. The princess had intended to sleep out the night in some rocky enclave but no sooner had she begun the search for such a spot when the sound of falling rocks took her attention to the lone human making her way down the cliff. Heart pounding Ariel swam silently to a site a little ways down the beach. It was her favourite place to view and listen to the land activities so it seemed only fitting that this should be where her and Belle would meet. Arranging her hair over her shoulders and curling her tail off to one side Ariel prepared herself for the encounter. From her position she could see the woman in the dim light but Ariel knew Belle would not be able to make her out until she was nearly beside her. Taking a deep breath the mermaid closed her eyes and, for the second time that evening, wove her song up from her gut, infusing it with every ounce of desire and hope lying in her anxious heart.

The song was at home in the cliffs and whispering waves. It melded and took their characters into itself, each enhanced by the other. Every note and inflection was restored from its previous pejoration and rose to even greater heights as Ariel watched Belle draw closer to her. The woman was staring straight ahead making Ariel wonder what expression would fill those warm brown eyes when Belle saw her. The princess had begun into the final phrase when a hand firmly clasped itself over her mouth, several others pulling her off of the rocks and out into deeper water. The mermaid tried to struggle but the beings holding her were strong and unyielding. It was only once they'd reached the palace and were within the presence of her stern, though puzzled looking, father that her captors released her. Triton was still dressed in his evening finery, having been entertaining old friends in the reception hall. The fact that his daughter had just been dragged in by two of his guards understandably left the king stunned and embarrassed.

"What is the meaning of this Ariel?"

"We have managed to prevent a breach of one of your top commandments King Triton, that of human interaction."

The king seemed frozen, only able to give a nod of assent when Asrell asked if he should continue the explanation.

"Your daughter left the safety of the palace soon after her performance in the concert hall. Seeing as it was late and the ocean is not as safe as it once was Cathre and I went in pursuit and discovered her on shore luring a human towards her."

Too late Triton wished he'd had the foresight to excuse himself and take this matter to a more private location. Now the story would spread like wild spores. Some of his shock was wearing off and in its place rose an intensifying hurricane.

"Ariel, explain yourself." And she did, shamelessly, in front of his guests. Triton's daughter described her rescue of the human creature and her subsequent interactions with the above world. She even topped it off by explaining that the words of her song had been a type of human language.

Absolute silence reigned in the hall following her confessions, Ariel remarkably calm in the face of certain punishment. Rage, humiliation and sorrow were warring in Triton, none of which seemed to be taking the upper hand. He had thought this dangerous obsession of Ariel's was over. The king had loved her taking an interest in his affairs and how good she'd become at doing what was expected of her. Triton the father had glowed under the praise of his youngest's talent's, particularly after that evening's performance. Every worthwhile musical person had congratulated him and asked if Ariel might train with them. "She'll be the best in the ocean your highness." "Voice as perfect as a whale's." "So incredible that she wrote that all on her own – it's like magic."

Now all those praises only served to push the blade of disappointment deeper into his heart. All this time his daughter had been disobeying him, getting so close as to learn human speech. She'd been manipulating him and now he would never be able to hold his head up proudly again. Despite his fury Triton knew that the present was not the time to decide on a punishment. No, he would have to think long and hard about it. His daughter – his own dearest Ariel – would have to be an example for the whole kingdom. His subjects would not respect him if he couldn't even control his own child. They would seek out a stronger leader. They would turn to Ursula. Triton set his smoldering gaze on Ariel who, despite all her determination, bent under it.

"I will not have you endangering all of your kind. You will be confined in the dungeon until further notice. Do not think that because you are my daughter you will receive special treatment. You will pay for your actions."

The princess was taken down into the stark recesses of the palace where only worms and crabs made their homes. There were not many cells since merpeople rarely did anything really worth punishing under such conditions. Exposing themselves for discovery by humans or murdering another merperson were the only two crimes considered heinous enough for such confinement. No light filtered into the space and even Ariel's keen eyesight could not fill in the details of her space. The water was very cold, cold enough for her to wish she had several shawls to wrap over her thick skin. Once the guard had shut and locked the door time seemed to stop. The princess was only confined for two days but eternity would have seemed longer to the mermaid. In such a place the spirit was strung out and wilted, becoming a mangled and unpleasant thing in endless circles of dark thoughts.

In that silent room Ariel and her voice became far more intimately acquainted. Every collection of notes she'd ever learned were sung out from memory, some multiple times in varying keys. She was only a little scared by the foreboding atmosphere and not once would she have traded that chance to meet Belle with escape from her prison. It was only a matter of filling up the time until Triton decided what should happen to her. It was that, out of everything that scared her the most.

In the afternoon of her third day Ariel was led out the back of the castle and loaded into a dolphin-drawn sea carriage with a low top. Her father had not spirited her away under the cover of darkness but neither had he marched her down the Atlantian main street. Triton had sought the middle road where he would suffer minimal shame while still illustrating that, no matter the merperson's societal position, punishment would be dealt.

Ariel closed her mind to the outside noises, staring at the hard floor below her body, twisting the restraints on her hands and tail. Her face was burning but she held her body straight. Now that she was moving towards it she debated with herself as to what punishment her father may have in store. An exile likely coupled with physical labour of some kind. Rigid structure was a painful encumbrance for merpeople and no doubt the king would consider it extremely fitting for a mermaid whose free spirit had sought beyond the reaches of her undersea home.

_Flounder won't know what to do with himself._ _At least he has Yabel._ Despite the rocky emotions that had signaled a change in seasons the two fish had mended affairs and returned to spending most waking moments together. They had both been watching her the night of the concert. _And I brushed him off when he came to congratulate me_. Biting her lower lip Ariel felt sorrow consume her.

_Father will never let me go unattended anywhere from here on_. Even that might be bearable if she and her stalker could go into the open ocean but Ariel was also quite sure that her days of sea rambling were at an end. She would be confined to the inner city and palace, only free to perform preapproved tasks appropriate for a princess. _I will wither under such treatment. He may even try to get me out of his sight by marrying me off to some dignitary on the far side of the ocean_. Arranged marriages were not common in Triton's realm but nor were they unheard of, particularly in the case of deviant merpersons. Her kind mated for life and once the knot was tied physiology more than conscious thought dictated the behavior of both partners.

Love was not necessary for such a union, only an attraction, a compatibility of genetic structures. Rationality had a say until the closing ceremonies. After that… well, Ariel had never known a merperson to even consider leaving their partner, no matter how frustrating or unhappy the circumstances. Humans might have called this phenomenon imprinting, a process by which an individual becomes inextricably fixed on another whether or not they consciously wish to. The two-legged species would not, however, have understood its occurrence. It was just another aspect in which the land and sea creatures differed.

By devoting so much time and energy to Belle Ariel had, quite unwittingly, triggered some of these evolutionary mechanisms within her. Although the bond was primarily for procreation, the social atmosphere and reproductive patterns of merpeople made same-sex couplings an integral part of maintaining balance in an often fragile ecosystem. As a mermaid, Ariel could never fully imprint on another of her kind without the magically charged ceremony but once the mold had formed reshaping it was a difficult and often painful process. This is part of the reason punishment would not banish the human from the princess' mind even as she began grueling tasks under the observation of a demanding farmer.

Ariel's body toughened under the strain but every night she went to bed with not quite enough and was up again within what felt like minutes of her head hitting the reeds. The community in which she was working, even the family with whom she was living, was not unkind but they never spoke to her as was part of the agreement. This treatment was worse than the strenuous hours, deflating her spirit to the point that she would rather have died than bear one more moment of invisibility in a crowd of her own. As far as Ariel could see there was nothing but sorrow and pain in her future so why did she rise to face each day with that stubborn piece of hope? So hungry was she for some shred of chance that she gave no second thought to the sea witch's supposed charitable offering of assistance.

"Ursula knows what it means to be considered different in King Triton's domain." Flotsam whispered to her under the cover of falling light. "Her tenacity for potions spawns both respect and fear. On top of this is her appearance which, being so unique in the merworld, makes her people suspicious and inclined to dislike her."

"I appreciate your Mistress' sympathy," Ariel panted, struggling to uproot a particularly strong set of weeds, "but I'm… afraid nothing can be done to change my situation."

Jetsam, who had been hovering near the princess' worn tail drifted forward. "Ursula's potions do more than clear up skin young princess." He twined himself around his companion. "How would you like to meet your human?"

Ariel stopped abruptly, a spark momentarily returning to her tired eyes. "That would be wonderful." Then her shoulders sagged. "But it would be only a stolen moment. My life here stretches out before me… a home become a prison."

The mermaid moved to turn her back on the messengers but they swept smoothly forward and touched their bodies to her bare skin. A shock flew up her flesh, a flash of vision filling her mind. She was walking on the hot sand – yes walking with legs. Shifting her head to look beside her Ariel saw Belle beside her, a gentle smile filling her face, one hand reaching out to take hers. The image faded and Ariel found herself trembling uncontrollably. It was too much to hope for. "Can…can Ursula make me human?"

The eels nodded. Even their sinister smiles could not contaminate the thrilling joy such a concept provoked in the princess. As far as Ariel was concerned, without Ursula's offer of a fresh start her life was as good as over.

* * *

"I give you all of my possessions. They will not be able to break a magically binding contract so you can go for them whenever you wish. If I were at liberty," Ariel paused to steady herself, "I would bring them all here myself."

"Don't you worry about it dear. I want to help you however I can. I know only too well the pain of rejection from those who are supposed to support you."

Ariel had been mostly successful at ignoring the living garden on her way into the sea witch's home. Now that she was alone with Ursula she had to fight back the fear resting like a stone in her gut. This witch was very dangerous and no amount of attempted comforting could lead the princess to forget the contents of the glasses and jars lined before her on the brewing shelf. _If I had any other choice…_

"My spell will give you three weeks on land after which you will resume your mermaid form. However, if you should desire to remain human permanently construct and throw a sea rose into the ocean. From the moment that rose hits the water you will have three further days to win the heart of a human lover and share a kiss in their arms. With that kiss you shall be free to live out the rest of your days on land."

"Oh Ursula… you are too generous. How can I ever…"

"Sh now dear. I must mention that there are a couple of conditions attached to these gifts. Magic requires an exchange of equal value. Since you want legs instead of a tail you must be willing to part with another physical aspect, one that also means a great deal to you."

"I… I don't think I have something that would-."

"Now child, can you think of nothing about you that is considered extraordinary? Nothing to which you've turned in times of trouble?"

"But how can I interact with humans without a voice?"

Ursula gave a hearty chuckle. "Oh, you'll have enough to speak with but no more. Your singing days will be at an end. What is left of your voice will be singular in tone and limited in expression. Are you prepared to give one gift for another?"

Ariel hesitated only a moment. After all, what good was a beautiful singing voice if there was nothing worth singing about. "I accept." Her treasured voice sounded more confident than she felt.

"There is one more stipulation. If you decide to take the extra three days but are unsuccessful in securing a lover's kiss you shall turn back into a mermaid and the rest of your life will be mine to do with as I please."

Even a sugar-coated voice could not disguise the venomous excitement that notion elicited in the witch. If she waited long enough to think about it the mermaid knew she'd lose her nerve so Ariel took the enchanted quill floating before her and signed her name in shaking cursive. As far as the desperate princess was concerned, the rest was out of her hands.

* * *

Belle said nothing about her hallucination on the beach. It was bad enough that such a thing had happened, particularly her near hysterical reaction to its disappearance. _All this stressing over things is doing more harm than good. One day at a time Belle Cartier. Stop assuming that every Prince you meet is head over heels for you._ Despite the night of unhappy sleeplessness it had caused her, Belle found herself rejuvenated by this viva la life attitude, her optimistic view quickly spreading across Eric's property.

She resumed accompanying Eric on errands, picking up bits and pieces of the northern language as she observed and interacted with the Prince's people. Her open and friendly disposition earned her more respect than putting on airs – which was how some countrymen had viewed her previous reserve. This territory was used to Eric's personable company and were pleased when the woman he appeared to be courting seemed shaped from a similar mold, though perhaps too strong-willed for a woman. But then, the French were known for their excess in all things.

The weather seemed to have decided on a grey cold blanket for itself, the wind howling mercilessly for three straight days, only to be followed by temperatures hovering around freezing. Eric gave Adam a room off of Belle's so that no one would have to brave the inclimate weather. On days when the servants were off he could move about fairly freely but Adam never felt comfortable in this other man's castle. He confined himself to his quarters unless one or both of his female companions coaxed him out.

Thankfully, Beast's reclusiveness was not due to any depression of mood. With a Belle determined to be unburdened by troubles and a witty Ilse their days passed in laughter and satisfying debate. Eric had slowly become more integrated into the group but it was with Belle that he continued to spend the majority of his time. The ball proposition was positively received and scheduled for the end of October. Adam tried not to remember that there would then be only a week separating him from his birthday.

One especially blustery evening Ilse and Belle were left alone with one another, a situation that had not occurred since the day Belle had been thrown out of her woods. The two had moved past the initial reserve and enjoyed one another's company but were more comfortable with Adam between them than only each other. Silence filled the space, each woman involved in her own activity. Ilse would be sleeping over in the guest room and then returning to her home in the morning. Looking up from her text Belle decided that the woman, though a bit unkempt, was attractive. _Green would look gorgeous against her tawny hair._

"Ilse," Belle put a page marker in her book and closed it determinedly, "I'm very glad you and Adam are getting on so well."

Belle swore she couldn't have imagined the colour gathering at Ilse's neck. "What's not to like?" She replied, her fiery eyes searching Belle for any tricks of meaning.

"I quite agree but I know he doesn't always think so. I'm happy that he has you. More friends will only do him good, particularly since –" she tried to construct the best way to communicate her thoughts, "well, Adam and I are close but I can never love him the way he needs to be loved. He knows and accepts this but I don't think he feels that anyone can love him." Belle sighed. "I'm sorry Ilse; I'm not making much sense. That must mean it's time for bed."

As she rose Belle bent forward to gather up her book and sewing so when her eyes realized that the woman who had been sitting on the other side of the room was now within several inches of her she nearly fell backwards in surprise. Belle was later thankful that she had not revealed that clumsy inclination.

The strong but often quiet woman took one of Belle's hands in hers and squeezed it. "Thank you." The smile that unfurled itself on her round, tanned face would have melted even the coldest heart. From that moment on Belle had absolutely no qualms about encouraging Adam's feelings for the industrious young woman.

* * *

The following night was clear and inviting. Once the evening meal was completed Belle swept from the palace, anxious to take in the fresh sea air and glorious view before the bi-polar weather decided to snatch it away. Stopping halfway down the cliff stairs Belle took in the breathtaking expanse of stars appearing before her. It was still cold but the wind was gentle, nothing like the monster that had raged outside her window only a night ago. She would have been content to just sit down on the stairs and lose herself in the endless tapestry of the heavens but Belle finished her descent to the pale sand. Open sky helped to brighten the evening shadows, spurring the woman on despite her slight trepidation at such an uncertain hour. All that mystery-born terror, however, came rushing back to her when what had seemed to be a pile of reeds against the rocks began moving like something alive.

The scream forming in her mouth was cut off as Belle tripped backwards over a piece of protruding driftwood and fell hard on the damp sand. As the startled woman gathered herself she didn't take her eyes off of the creature picking itself up out of the water. It got to its feet – very unsteadily – and pushed aside the reeds and hair from its pale face. Belle's mind froze in the process of examining the being, something tugging from deep in her memory banks. Just as she felt she might be grasping it the small woman fell forward and Belle leapt up to catch her.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" The stranger's eyes were glossy and unfocused but a smile of relieved happiness was shining from her face as her arms tightened around Belle in a still weak embrace. The smell of sea was all over her and she was too fragile to be out alone at night. Not to mention, Belle was gradually realizing, naked.

"Come on now; let's get you up to the palace before you catch your death." Removing the cloak from her own shoulders Belle wrapped it around the shivering woman. The stranger seemed able to stand straight without much assistance but when Belle urged her forward she would promptly begin a descent toward the earth. Somehow they made it up into the starlit garden and Belle left the trembling girl to alert Adam and Eric of the appearance of another castaway.

"I declare that my house has never received so many visitors, and a girl you say?"

"Yes she seems to have been through something traumatic. She can barely walk and she hasn't said a word since I found her. I gave her my cloak since she… if you'll excuse me your highness, had no clothes of her own that I could see."

"She should be brought inside." Adam had been standing since Belle's entrance. He now turned and made his way towards the stairs. "I will make myself scarce. The poor girl would probably die of fright at the sight of me."

As much as Belle hated the implications of that remark she knew that putting minimal stress on the woman was their best chance of helping her. Eric gallantly carried the victim into the kitchen where Belle had partially filled the wash tub with hot soapy water. In candlelight Belle could see that the stranger's hair was red and that her skin was indeed ghostly. Slime, mud and water plants came off of her in the quick bath. The French woman was not trying to make a sparkling angel of the girl but she did want her to be warm and relatively well scrubbed. The poor creature spoke not a word throughout the entire procedure, sitting with a wistful smile on her face as she watched and obeyed her caretaker.

Belle put the red-haired woman to bed in the guest room, making her take a long drink of water before her head hit the pillow. She was insistent on this since, as she suspected, the stranger had no sooner settled into the downy sheets than the steady breathing of slumber ensnared her. Wondering if she should stay by the woman's side Belle finally gave in to the feeling of uneasiness in her breast and seated herself beside the large bed to maintain a night vigil in the heirloom wingback. Once she'd decided to remain the nameless sensations swirling in her body calmed, a sense of normalcy returning to her awareness. Retrieving her book from the sitting room turned out to be a wasted effort since not a word of it was read, her eyes seeking either the form of the mystery girl or the elegant paneling on the walls around her. Exhaustion kept her mind quiet but something continued to niggle at the edges of her consciousness, drifting in and out like a phantom, never long enough to discern but always strong enough to convince Belle that it was important. When she finally drifted to sleep Ariel began tossing about in the bed, her own subconscious wrestling with a still fresh trauma.


	9. Chapter 9: Foreign Land

_A very special thanks goes out to AvidReader88 whose enthusiasm and dedication to this story makes me one of the happiest fanfic authors on this site. :) I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter 9: Foreign Land

As the rich song was ripped from her throat the pain consumed her. Ariel felt as though she were being torn in half and sewn back together in slow motion. Her voice was too raw to let her scream, hot tears breaking from her eyes as she sucked in a desperate breath only to find that she no longer had gills to separate the oxygen from the water. A turret of liquid shot her up through the ceiling of Ursula's home but Ariel had to rely on her own new legs to push her the rest of the way to the surface. The experience was now only a memory yet the agony of separating and reconnecting flesh as the sea around her turned red - all while her respiratory system rearranged itself - would take years to fully come to terms with. Through the entire transformation the sea witch's purple face had grinned in a self-satisfied fashion, her disturbing chuckle rumbling through the pain like foreboding thunder.

Breaking free of the memory Ariel sat up straight in bed trying to scream but only managing a hoarse sort of rattle from her damaged throat. Light was beginning to illuminate the stately guest room, bringing the hand carved furniture and foreign china to life. As the cold sweat warmed on Ariel's mammalian flesh her mind began absorbing the beauty around her, slowly banishing the undersea horrors. _I am here… I'm really here._ Rolling back the covers she ran her hands over her pale smooth legs. Most of the red discolouration had faded, tiny hairs cautiously poking their heads out towards the world. _They're so beautiful… now I just have to learn to walk on them. At least Ursula does not skimp on the quality of her spells._

Lifting one foot and then the other Ariel flexed her toes and stretched her new limbs. The garment resting against her skin was thin but warm, its airy salmon pink adding a healthier colour tone to her skin. Not yet accustomed to the press of land gravity even the night gown seemed too heavy on the woman. Humans did not go about with so little as merpeople, a fact that had always puzzled her, but perhaps they were more susceptible to cold. Shifting around on her rear to shimmy off the bed the young princess finally realized that she was not alone in the grand human bedroom.

Her human was asleep in a chair, head facing away from the daylight seeping into the space. A book had fallen from her lap, hair coming free of its ponytail. _She's even lovelier up close._ Warmth spread through Ariel's body. The suffering and pain she'd endured seemed worth it for this moment, sitting in a large bed watching the promise of a new day flicker over the woman who'd haunted her dreams. _This is my world now._ Three weeks was far enough away that the princess didn't bother over the technicalities. Leaning back against the pillows Ariel cupped her hands under her cheek and did what she was most comfortable doing in human company – observed.

The shadows had left every corner of the room by the time Belle showed signs of waking. Involuntarily holding her breath Ariel suddenly felt far more nervous with a night of sleep between her and her metamorphous. _I really don't know anything about her. She could throw me out. _ Although this seemed unlikely, the shred of possibility kept Ariel from behaving rashly. It was best that she take things slow; surreptitiously picking up the rules as she went along.

Belle's dark green dress hid the sea stains from the night before relatively well but as she stirred clumps of dried mud tumbled onto the hardwood floor. With a sigh the waking woman turned her head to straighten the kinks from her neck. She began a lazy yawn but cut it short when she saw that the stranger they'd pulled in off the beach was watching her.

"Good – good morning." Belle smiled, trying to obscure the awkwardness she perceived to be hanging in the air. "Did you have a sound sleep?"

Ariel had only ever heard 'sound' referring to making noise but she gathered enough to be able to offer a fairly reasonable reply. At first her lips moved without one ounce of vocal response and panic swept through her. _What if I can't talk at all?!_ She took a couple of deep breaths and tried again. This time a raspy noise accompanied the air that left her and Ariel concentrated harder, even more determined. "Goooooooooootd."

A brilliant smile lit up her young face and Belle felt silly for having been embarrassed with the girl. There was something very innocent about her, something that encouraged both trust and protectiveness.

"I'm glad." She got to her feet and curtsied. "My name is Belle Cartier."

Excited by this display Ariel hopped out of bed only to find herself hanging in midair as Belle supported her at a forty-five degree angle.

"Careful now." Belle gently pushed forward until the other woman was standing straight with only a hand steadying her. "Maybe you should take it easy, you still seem to be recovering."

Ariel was too full of energy to hear anymore of staying in bed. She set her face into a look of stubborn seriousness and shook her head emphatically. "Walk." Came the croaky response. Belle soon discovered that this woman meant what she said. Together it took them twice as long to reach the dining room but by that time Ariel was beginning to get the hang of this 'one foot in front of the other' business. Getting down the stairs was not the only thing that kept them from breakfast. Belle could have sworn the stranger did not know how to get herself into a single piece of clothing. Besides not seeming to be aware of their mechanics, the girl had squirmed like a worm, apparently trying to see everything all at once. The pale blue dress was over her face when the castaway tried to introduce herself.

"I can't hear you through the fabric you know." A small smile was on Belle's face despite her state of partially sleep-deprived hunger.

The redhead shook herself up through the neck of the garment and gave her companion a shy grin. "I Amm…" a cough briefly interrupted her, "Arrrrrreeeeeal."

"Ariel?"

The princess thought she would die of happiness. Nodding emphatically she swallowed to try and soothe the uncomfortable throbbing in her throat.

"Ariel. Now that's a beautiful name." Belle reached for the brush on the mantle and indicated that Ariel should sit down before the armoire. As the brunette ran the bristles through the thick red hair her charge's eyes closed and Ariel could imagine for a moment that one of her sisters was untangling her hair. The memory sent a wave of cold over her, forcing Ariel to focus on the present. Instead of musing she watched in the mirror as Belle methodically moved the brush, heaving clumps of silk hair through her fingers, her brow relaxed, mind soothed by the domestic task.

_Oh let this not be a dream._

Belle found the silence to be more comfortable as she made sure Ariel was ready to be presented at breakfast. _Presented, I'm lucky she can even stand._

Eric was patiently waiting in the dining room when they entered, standing by a third place setting with one hand on the back of a chair. He gave Ariel a warm greeting. "I hope you have slept well Miss." The Prince bowed and Ariel managed a weak courtesy in response. Belle was yet again reminded of how charming Eric was. Taking Ariel's hand from Belle's he led her to the table and helped her be seated. They all tucked into the meal, a simple but hearty one of eggs, toast and fruit. The redhead watched her table mates closely (and relatively surreptitiously) thankful that most of the meal required only deft fingers.

The Prince was not put off by Ariel's lack of voice, explaining the extent and highlights of his kingdom without seeming to prattle. The young woman was thrilled to listen to him, understanding the majority of his sentences though not always their meaning. Belle was happy to see that Ariel's skin was not as ghostly as it had been the night before, secretly marveling at the girl's strength of will. To have been through whatever ordeal had put her on their shores and yet to sit there, straight as a board acting as though she came down to breakfast in this palace everyday stirred feelings of admiration in the French woman.

Eric drew the brunette into his explanations of the local life, noticing that Ariel's big eyes took on a somewhat softer glow when her attention was on Belle. Although Eric was beginning to think he would have to put a limit on the number of victims he accepted into his home he found nothing to complain about in Ariel. She was pleasant, attentive, polite and, to top it off, beautiful. There was a simplicity about her that attracted the Prince. He found himself looking forward to learning more about the mind of this young woman.

After breakfast Eric excused himself to attend to several business affairs and Belle explained that she needed to see to the garden. Ariel was feeling tired from the tidal wave of information she'd already received that morning, not to mention the fact that her body was still recovering. Nevertheless, she indicated her desire to join Belle and the two made their way back upstairs to change. Once Ariel was absorbed in getting herself into another dress Belle stole out and back to her room to check on Adam. She was happy to find that Eric had attended to Beast's morning meal and that Adam was not put off at the idea of lying low for a while. "I have several books I can read here, need I thank you again for that skill?"

"Nonsense, I promise I'll find Ariel some place to stay so you can have some measure of freedom."

He placed a large hand on her shoulder and Belle could see in his eyes that 'freedom' was a very narrow term when applied to his physicality. She left him with a more somber mood than she'd entered, arriving in time to see Ariel smearing lipstick over her eyebrows. Belle entered so silently that the woman just continued about her business, adding some cream to her cheeks. A creak in the floorboards caused Ariel to turn and see Belle watching, a mix of horror and amusement on her face. The princess did not need to be told she'd made some social error. Very slowly, as if she'd been about to do it anyway, Ariel took the washcloth from the basin and began wiping her face clean of the substances. When she turned back to Belle with a clean face her expression seemed to be asking for approval, large doe-like eyes shining with reflected light. Belle smiled then nonchalantly changed into one of her drab working outfits.

Once out in the garden Belle installed Ariel in a deck chair with several seed packets on the table before her. The work was mostly done for the year but Belle wanted to collect some additional seeds from the dead plants for next season's sowing. The calm clear atmosphere was suitable for working at such a task out of doors, Belle feeling sure that this was one of the few lovely days left to them. Bringing the plants that had been drying in the shed to the small glass table she instructed Ariel on how to sort and store them in bags. After several tries Belle managed to get Ariel to comprehend the purpose of their work and the princess reminisced about processes used by undersea farmers for the same purpose.

The peace that settled around them as they worked soothed Ariel who enjoyed the simplicity yet importance of the task they were performing. As the sun moved through the sky the tree shadows inched along the ground, a million strange animal sounds striking the princess' ears. She was both excited and humbled by the immensity of this above world. Here on the hilltop one could see for miles in nearly every direction, every sound sharp, even from a distant. Sound in the sea was a result of deep reverberation and more obvious vibrations. Above water sound seemed to flow more easily as the air carried it through and around barriers.

Ariel garnered immense contentment from simply being near the agreeable human whose hands worked the tiny pellets free of their shells with experienced speed. It did not take them long to finish their task but the princess found that her eyes were heavy by its conclusion. She did not want to waste another day by sleeping but it seemed her body wasn't taking no for an answer. Noticing Ariel's fatigue Belle ushered her back up to the guest room and settled her once more in the spacious bed. With the ghost of a smile the woman was asleep and Belle crept out to attend to her confined friend.

After some encouraging Adam accepted Belle's proposal of a walk by the seaside. The air was colder on the beach but Beast's fur and Belle's wool shawl were sufficient to make them comfortable.

"It's very odd isn't it, you and me washing up here and then this girl. Eric didn't seem too put off by the addition of yet another castaway but it's hard to believe that the timing of everything is accidental. Eric has told me that no one had ever washed up here until I did."

"Something more than the timing is troubling you about this girl. Do you recognize her?" He stopped and gently turned her to face him.

"I'm not sure, something keeps nagging at me like I should but I can't place it. Maybe someone I used to know in childhood. I wonder at our meeting under such circumstances."

Adam stood silently looking into her face. It was strange for him to hold that pose for so long but Belle couldn't bring herself to interrupt the introspective moment, waiting instead for the expression of his thoughts.

"What does she look like?" He finally asked.

As Belle described Ariel's red hair, pale skin and slim figure she knew that her mind and Adam's were completely in-sync, every gear shifting at precisely the same instant.

"But how could she be the one?" Belle asked at the end of her description of Ariel.

"It does seem impossible."

There was really no more to be said on the matter so Belle and Adam turned their conversation to more routine matters. Their walk completed Belle left Beast in his quarters with the promise that she would speak to Eric about having the new addition to their household moved to a place where she and him would not run the risk of crossing paths. By late that afternoon there was, however, no need for such an exchange.


	10. Chapter 10: Timely Allies

_If anyone finds any errors/has any suggestions for improvements to the story I will gratefully accept them. I want to make this story the best it can be and the more minds working on the job the better it will be. I hope you like this one AvidReader88 :)_

Chapter 10: Timely Allies

Ariel climbed out of bed just as Belle left the palace for some extra groceries. The afternoon was no longer young but several hours of daylight still remained. Giving in to her desire for unimpeded exploration the princess put on the most comfortable dress she could find, a grey brown thing that was not pretty but very serviceable, and shakily made her way to the door. Only the floorboards made noise as she passed out of the bedroom and into the hall, leaning on the wall paneling to keep her new legs steady. A longing to explore the other sleeping chambers pulled her away from the stairs and deeper into the second story. She came first to Prince Eric's room. There was nothing to make this fact immediately apparent yet as she moved through the space she noticed a brown statue of a soldier, a pair of pants hung over the back of a chair and several black hairs clinging to the pillow. Ariel didn't linger long, ill at ease in the presence of this man's aura. She made sure to close the door tightly behind her.

The next room made Ariel feel calm, even lifted her mood. _ This must be Belle's room. _There were no token trinkets as there had been in Eric's, the space feeling lived in, tidy and warm with experiences. A different scent teased at her nose, one that encompassed the whole space and was not altogether foreign. The princess decided that it must be the human woman's distinct smell and that it, unlike Eric's, was familiar to her. She only vaguely recalled the Prince carrying her to bathe the night before. At breakfast she'd fallen into her habit of being a sounding board rather than a genuine participant. It was odd that, at least superficially, her habits among undersea elites were also suited to the social graces here on land.

Moving towards a door at the other side of the room Ariel paused a second before its dark-stained wood then quietly turned the handle. As she leant her weight against it the door let out a small grunt before giving in, swinging halfway open to reveal another bedroom, perhaps for a servant, since it was not as large as the first two rooms and adorned with only the bare necessities. Seated in a chair by the partially curtained window sat the creature she'd pulled from the cage in the sinking ship. He seemed much larger in this close space, another distinct scent reaching Ariel's keen senses. This beast must have contained at least four Ariel's, his hands alone twice the size of her head. The fading daylight made his fur shine a red-brown, adding majesty to his mass.

He was watching her intently, blue irises glinting at her from across the distance. When last they had met this creature had been helpless, completely reliant on her for survival. Now she was in his world, trembling in his doorway with the heat of day crawling away to other lives. Should he become aggressive Ariel knew who would win in a pursuit. Swallowing her reservations the princess took either edge of her dress in a hand, fanning them out and lowering herself, head bowing towards the floor. She held the courtesy for almost a minute, heart pounding ferociously. Despite these feelings when she rose back up to meet his eyes a small smile was on her sweet face. Ariel didn't know it but with that gesture she won Adam over. He stood and bowed low in response.

"Welcome Ariel." The creature's voice was deep but soothing. "My name is Adam."

"Aaaadam." The princess' smile widened, beginning to think that he was just another kind of human.

"I take it you've been exploring the palace?"

She nodded, somewhat sheepishly as she was uncertain about the protocol for guests in the habitation.

"Given the state in which we found you I don't think it would be wise of you to go about unattended."

Ariel's chin rose. "I wallkkkk… good."

"Better." Ariel swore the creature was smiling.

"If you will allow me, I would be happy to give you a tour. Well, as much of one as I am capable being also new here myself."

His presence was huge but there was something tender that seemed to contradict his fearsome visage. Emboldened Ariel took a few cautious steps forward and so did Adam. That was all it took for them to be a short space from one another and the woman was struck again by his immensity_. I could never have pulled him to shore._

Adam seemed to be deep in thought as his eyes slid over every feature of this new person. Whatever those thoughts were, however, remained undefined as he gave her what he hoped would be a warm smile (with not too many teeth) and walked ahead from Belle's room out into the palace proper, the thin fire-headed woman walking quietly near his elbow.

* * *

Fresh groceries safely stored in the pantry and cellar Belle went up the impressive staircase to check on Ariel. At first the empty bed left her more puzzled than concerned. The woman would still be too weak to get far on her own, but as Belle looked through the rooms and passageways her anxiety mounted. Ariel could have fallen from the cliffs or broken her neck on the back steps. Colour was high in Belle's cheeks by the time she'd searched the palace and flown out the porch door to peer over the steep ridge. The sun was low in the sky directly across from her so at first she saw nothing. Worry almost made her look away before her eyes adjusted, something keeping her that second longer. As the reflecting glare decreased she managed to discern a dark shape moving far down the bank.

_Surely that's too large to be Ariel._ Nevertheless Belle scrambled across the stone steps to the sand, her boots sinking with each footfall, and jogged towards the approaching figure. Or figures. Belle slowed when she realized that the body she'd seen from the summit was Adam, wondering why he had decided on this time for a stroll. Even as the question formed in her mind Belle watched as a slim form slid apart from his shadow, red hair making an orange halo around the woman's head. For a moment Belle forgot the present and was dragged back into remembrance of the first time she'd been on this shore. _She looks just like…_ Of course that was impossible; it was just that with the sun shining behind her… the resemblance was uncanny. Then what should have struck Belle initially upon seeing the two together did strike - hard.

Here was Adam out walking at sunset with their castaway, one dressed in plain pants and the other an ugly dress. If Belle had imagined Ariel meeting Adam the result would not have come anywhere near this reality. They were both looking at her expectantly, as if she was the one whose reaction would decide how the situation unfolded. Given the fact that she'd just flown about the palace in a panic, come face-to-face with her imposing friend and the fragile woman having an apparently pleasant evening stroll and was now responsible for breaking the silence, Belle asked what seemed to be the most logical question in her rattled mind.

"What would you like for dinner?"

Relief washed over all their faces, Adam letting out a rich chuckle. "I heard there might be fish on the menu tonight." Turning his head to Ariel he inquired about her opinion on fish.

This food choice being the closest to her undersea diet Ariel replied with a hearty though croaky. "I eat fish."

Her voice seemed steadier but still had an awful sort of rasp that reminded one of a snake in a tin can. As the three walked up the beach towards the stairs Belle noticed that Ariel was drinking from a canteen and that with each drink her face contorted in an amusing look of disgust.

"I gave her some hot water, lemon and honey for her throat." Adam explained, "Mrs. Potts used to make it for me when I had a sore throat."

Belle gave his arm a happy squeeze and turned to smile at Ariel who was closely studying them. When they'd arrived at the foot of the steps Belle held out her hand to the woman. After a moment of confusion Ariel cautiously accepted it. Thus they began their climb back up the cliff face to prepare a simple Mediterranean style dinner of seafood and spiced vegetables. Ariel went to bed that night with the determination that her second day as a human had been an enormous success. She was thrilled at having made such a fast friend of the creature named Adam and knew that her legs were strengthening with each use. Even her voice was becoming usable, though in a very limited sense. The event that meant the most to the princess by bedtime, however, was the warmth of Belle's hand in hers which lingered until she fell into a contented sleep that night.

Belle's night was not as carefree as the other woman's. She moved back and forth under the sheets, replaying the memory of her singing savior, comparing her to this mysterious stranger. No matter how many times she told herself she had hallucinated the apparition Belle couldn't convince herself that it was that simple. _If I asked her about something like that she'd think I was mad. Besides, the woman I saw had a magnificent voice. Ariel's is anything but._ Heat crept up Belle's neck and she scolded herself for being so disrespectful. _Maybe tomorrow I'll try asking her about where she comes from and how she came to be on our shore._

Decisions content the whirling mind. With hers accomplished Belle soon drifted into slumber, the large palace seeming to expand in size without bodies or thoughts moving within it. A light rain started falling around midnight, followed by a steadily rising wind. The weather had changed again. No more would there be pleasant days to stroll the sea shore. For the next few months only rain and wind, made cold by the shifting currents, would occupy the lives of the four inhabitants. Somewhere in the darkness an animal's death cry pierced the air and lingered, unheard by human ears. Superstitious folk might have taken it for an omen.

* * *

Without news of his youngest daughter Triton tore the head off of anyone who dared try and speak to him. She had been so listless and without drive that the farmer had not watched her as closely as he should have but, since there had been nowhere for her to go, it was unheard of that a merperson, especially a young mermaid, would run away. The ocean was scoured, every corner and depth inquired of or personally searched but, of course, there was no trace of Ariel.

Flounder was beside himself, Yabel doing her best to comfort him. Although he appreciated the sympathy the truth was that the yellow fish found more relief reminiscing with Sebastian about his high-spirited merfriend. It was Flounder who remarked that, if she was anywhere, Ariel would probably be on land.

"That's ridiculous man."

"It's where she'd want to go – and the sea is hostile to her now." Contrary to his usual back and forth swimming Flounder was motionless, lost in his thoughts.

Sebastian believed it to be ludicrous, or at least, mostly believed it. He'd known Ariel for a long time, long enough to be familiar with both her spunk and land fascination. The improbability of the notion somehow made it nonetheless likely that, if she was still alive somewhere, it could very likely be on land.

One week of searching had passed when Flounder was surprised in his sleeping cave by a slow-moving and faded looking crab who seemed both shocked and hypnotized by some hidden notion.

"What is it Sebastian?" Flounder hovered near his guest's face, watching for any clue.

"It is possible…" Sebastian swallowed but the lump in his throat would not budge. "It is possible that Ursula could have turned Ariel into a human."

Flounder moved from shock to acceptance remarkably quickly, even managing to miss the panic phase he was known for. "What should we do?"

"We should find out for sure, but Triton shouldn't know – not yet. If my suspicions are correct, even his powers will not be able to interfere with the sea witch."

"But why would she want to help Ariel? She hates the royal family."

"Yes," Sebastian leant against the fish's rock archway, "that is what worries me the most. Ursula is clever and wicked. No doubt whatever deal she might have made with the princess would weigh heavy in her own favour. If the sea witch should get a hold of Triton's daughter… his favourite Ariel… she could ask for anything from him."

Flounder trembled, eyes darting from side to side as though the ocean were already ruled by the evil witch. "How are we going to find out?" The fish wasn't sure he really wanted to know the answer.

"We'll have to sneak in and look through her contracts, maybe there'll be some clue that will lead us to Ariel." Despite the fear each felt of the infamous Ursula this was the best hope they had of finding their lost friend so within a fortnight they were camped outside of the volcanic grotto that housed the sea witch's lair.

Instead of coming in the main entrance, Sebastian and Flounder descended from one of the tall steeples in the ceiling, glancing around back-to-back to ensure that they were safe. Below them were rows of grotesque ingredients, the empty but slightly glowing cauldron, and to the left a bureau smeared with cosmetics of shady origins. The duo could hear the low bubbling moans of Ursula's living garden, an ever-present reminder of the sea witch's twisted sense of pleasure.

Sebastian suspected that the octowoman would keep a contract as important as one made with Triton's daughter very well protected, making their escapade seem foolish if not downright suicidal. But if there was a chance they could discover something of the missing princess the crab knew he'd accept whatever results might stem from the risk. He loved Ariel as he might have loved his own offspring and, despite the fish's fearful nature, Sebastian had no doubt about Flounder's loyalty to the mermaid.

One swam and one floated into the dimly lit space, heat from the underground lava making it several degrees too warm for comfort. The sea witch did not stay away from her lair for very long so the pair split up and began scanning the interior, trying to ignore the troubling thoughts and images that hovered around them. Scuttling into Ursula's bed space Sebastian spotted a collection of magically-charge fabric that had been smoothed and flattened into long sheets. Some lay flat against the back wall but a bundle of others were tucked into a corner, glowing faintly in the dark water. As his eyes moved farther up the wall the crab noticed another scroll, the brightest of the bunch, pinned open on the wall as though the witch frequently wished to gaze on it. Sebastian's heart fell when he recognized the writing at the bottom: the missing princess' signature. He attempted to engrain every line into his memory, Flounder joining him once he realized that the crab had found something of interest. Then they left as silently as they'd come, each burdened with a whole new set of thoughts to mull over.

"It's too easy," Sebastian said to the walls of Ariel's grotto. "Where does it benefit the sea witch?"

"You don't think her getting a hold of Ariel will satisfy her?"

The crab turned wide eyes on Flounder. "Ariel would not consider remaining a human, marrying one. Despite her fascination she knows nothing of them. She will find them too strange or they will hurt her." _More than her father has?_ Sebastian tried to shake off the disagreeable thought.

"Ursula must be confident that she will," Flounder was waving his fins aimlessly, absorbed in his mind, "she would not take such an opportunity without a strong likelihood of success."

"And she would also know more of the odds than Ariel." Yes, there was some chunk of the puzzle that they were missing, something that had the sea witch gazing obsessively on her contract with Triton's child.

"The only way we can help Ariel is to get her to turn back into a mermaid, not accept those three more days."

"You don't think Ariel could make a human love her?"

"I did not say that! Ariel is a beautiful girl with a spirit of fire and a heart of gold but who knows what humans find attractive or what kind of life she would have should she live amongst them." The crab turned in a circle. "It's too risky Flounder; Ursula is staking her whole bet on those last three days. We should not underestimate the sea witch's hidden advantage."

"Nor should we underestimate Ariel."

A small smile crossed Sebastian's face. "No, too many have been doing that for a long time." Perhaps the merprincess, like Ursula, had more cards to play than she was letting on. The two creatures could only hope so for, until they tracked the new human down, they could do nothing to alter the direction of her fate.


	11. Chapter 11: Upturning All Sides

_Welcome CrazyWhatIfGirl and GerceChon to my little corner of the Disney Femslash fandom! I'm so glad to hear that more people are enjoying my story and hope it continues to provide pleasure. There is much yet to come so I sincerely appreciate all of the comments - they prove that, yes, this tale is worth posting. Also, thank you to AvidReader88. Sorry I didn't personally respond. I hope you figure out your login soon. :)_

Chapter 11: Upturning All Sides

Taking Ariel into town with her resulted in more of a ruckus than the rumour of a monster in Hougaard's woods. When nothing in particular interested her Ariel was as demure and pleasant as a lamb but, seeing as just about everything seemed to interest her, Belle was more often than not caught in a whirlwind of excitement and squeaks – at least that's what Belle called the nondescript bursts of sound that erupted from the woman when something caught her attention. Only Belle's relatively well-respected reputation saved them from being thrown out of the shops and streets they wandered.

Most of the townspeople liked Eric's French woman and the rest did not want to make waves with the person they suspected their Prince would eventually marry. The way this strange, red-headed girl was behaving, however, went against their notions of respectable behaviour. Belle felt the withheld displeasure around her and tried to brush off Ariel's hysterical reactions to everyday objects with an amused smile at their audience. Although she was embarrassed by her companion she also couldn't help being entertained and even caught up in some of Ariel's joy. Watching the woman's eyes grow wide as a heartening smile burst over her cheeks reminded Belle of the pleasure that could be found in simple things. Someone else's wonder at what appears to be mundane changes a person's perspective, reaffirming that point of view plays a crucial role in one's definition of the world.

Eric had heard about Ariel's antics in the village and laughed good naturedly over them at dinner, eyes sparkling in the redhead's direction. Ariel soaked up his good humour, seemingly oblivious to its cause. Belle was beginning to think that Eric was excited more by out of the ordinary events than hobbies or people. He came alive when the unexpected happened; it brought out the best in him: his sound logic and social command. The Prince would never have wished tragedy on his people and he didn't see much of it, but it was odd that a man so suited to handle such scenarios hardly ever had to deal with them. _Perhaps that is part of why he's so good at handling the unexpected. _ Belle reasoned. _He has the time to prepare and recoup between each occurrence._

The servants returned to the palace for three days of low-key maintenance activities, seemingly unconcerned by the fact that their Prince had taken in yet another sea victim. Grimsby had the most to say on the matter, reflecting that Eric was endangering his good reputation by keeping two unmarried women in his company. Having laughed off the senior man's concerns Eric proceeded to do exactly as he wished which was to continue providing shelter and protection to the two women.

Belle impressed upon Ariel the need for secrecy regarding Adam's existence. The mystery of this unusual girl appeared to run far deeper than the French woman had yet imagined since, far from understanding why such caution was necessary, Belle had to repeat her reasons several times. By the third reiteration she'd even started to feel as though she were in the wrong and that Adam should be allowed to walk freely amongst everyone. While Belle's heart was warmed by Ariel's kind nature her naivety did not sway the French woman from the planned course of action. Belle knew only too well how much destruction could be caused by people's fear of the unknown.

"We cannot take the chance that they would do him some harm." The brunette tried hard to impress this on the other woman. "It is far better to be safe than to take a chance."

An unpleasant tremor went through Ariel. The hope and joy she'd felt during her first days with humans cooled to a simmer under the seriousness of Belle's explanations. Were humans as suspicious of the unknown as her own race? Could it be true that she'd merely traded one culture's restrictions for another's? There was no doubt that Adam's appearance was frightening but a little time soon showed him to be a civil and engrossing companion. Although still slightly nervous around him Ariel found nothing to be wary of. Rather, she felt akin to him since she too was largely an outsider to the human world.

_Perhaps I was too hasty in deciding to trust myself to the beings of this realm._ But Ariel knew that, even if she'd been aware of the drawbacks, she would have decided to come all the same.

Belle watched as the bright, energetic face of the redhead in front of her faded to a somber look of introspection. A feeling of guilt but also respect went through her toward the odd girl. Despite Ariel's seemingly boundless innocence about the world, the woman did seem to comprehend that this was a serious matter that deserved a collected mind.

"There are no… others as Adam?" Ariel winced at the rasping noise that accompanied her words but was slowly accepting the fact that this was her new voice.

"A…" Belle paused, wondering if she should tell Ariel the truth. _It's not like it'd be any more extraordinary than Beast's physical existence. _"A spell made him what he is, to teach him about love." It sounded so cliché but her listener did not even bat an eye at the explanation. _She must have lived a very sheltered life._

"He must love to be human?"

Belle found herself unable to meet the woman's attentive gaze, focusing instead on the sewing in her lap. The train of this conversation was too weird to be real. "Yes, and find someone to love him." Belle began to regret telling Ariel. These details were Adam's to tell or keep to himself. He hadn't even told her until after their kidnapping and here she was revealing his secrets to a perfect stranger. Belle wondered what about this young woman made it so easy to forget social boundaries.

Ariel played with the fabric gathered in her hands, noticing how soft and dry it was. Her undersea garments were never soft; quality was in a silky texture and water dynamic design. The above world had a myriad of other materials she was curious to try her hand at but contemplating the differences also made the ache of homesickness that much worse.

"Where do you come from Ariel?"

_Can she read my mind?_ The princess knew that was impossible, such a trait would have been immediately apparent, but the correspondence between her thoughts and Belle's inquiry was most uncanny. The princess knew she couldn't compromise the safety of her people – it was still too early to assume that all humans were as good as those she'd met thus far. _At least father can't say I betrayed him in that respect._

"I do not re…remember." Ariel screwed up her face as though fighting to wade through a muddled mind. "I think there was a ship."

Belle decided not to push the matter further. If Ariel knew more than she was letting on there was no use trying to weasel it out of her. Circumstances seemed to suggest that the red head's background had been one of privilege. Her awareness of decorum in Eric's company and her amazement at every common experience suggested a confined life where there was little interaction with the greater world. _And her voice?_ Belle wondered. Perhaps that was why she'd been so sheltered. Any well-to-do couple with a daughter as beautiful as Ariel would want to keep her close but the flawed condition of her voice, an aspect that would no doubt have subjected her to ridicule, would keep the girl on an even shorter leash. She may have been on the ship to reach some obliging husband who'd been willing to accept the woman despite her imperfect vocal capacity. _Or my imagination could just be running away with me._

Prince Eric entered the sitting room and sat down across from the two ladies, one seemingly absorbed in her sewing and the other lifting her elegant head to give him a wide, sweet smile. The man felt his pulse skip a beat. Ariel had only been with them for a couple of days but her presence had already disrupted the household more than Belle's had. She was pleasing and courteous in his company but her spirit was illuminated in every glance, a wild spirit that had the prince feeling out of his depth in a not altogether unpleasant way. For the first time in many months Eric found himself thinking of a woman when his mind should have been on business. He decided he would get to know this new addition to his palace.

"Ariel," she looked up from her scrutiny of Belle's needlework, "care to join me for a game of Crocono?"

Ariel had no idea what this human game might involve but she stood up and strode confidently over to the table Eric indicated, trying to keep her curious excitement to a contained minimum. Belle observed over her work as the prince taught the girl how to play. Ariel picked up the particulars rapidly and Eric soon found himself facing a worthy opponent. Belle couldn't help noticing the interest shining in the man's eyes as he gazed at the woman before him. The inner light of Ariel's energy shone through her skin, making any outfit she wore gorgeous on her. There was no doubt in the French woman's consciousness that Eric was attracted to Ariel and she let out a slow sigh of relief.

_It will be better for everyone if those two find solace in one another. Ariel will have a home, Eric a wife and me my freedom_. With things taking such a positive turn on all romantic fronts that evening Belle retired content in mind, getting a deep restorative sleep.

Ariel got on well with the servants but her beauty and quiet dignity made them treat her more like Eric than Belle. As she became more comfortable in the palace this feeling of difference grew more pronounced, Ariel falling into the position of privilege as smoothly as Belle had fallen into a labourer's. Despite this divergent sense of class, Ariel shadowed Belle, insisting on helping her with whatever task she was attempting to accomplish. With the servants back and the weather confining them largely to indoor activities there was not much real work to be done so the two often kept Adam company, sewing, reading, playing games or conversing.

At the end of the week Ilse met Ariel for the first time, the farm girl's visit drawing the newcomer even closer to Belle as Ariel slowly became aware of the affection between Adam and this other female human. When Belle suggested they fix some refreshments Ariel hopped quickly from her own seat and followed the brunette down to the kitchen where chief was stuffing a bird for supper. The two women worked silently beside one another, each squeezing her own fruit juice for one of four chosen beverages. Although Ariel was bursting with questions she'd learned to contain herself until appropriate moments presented themselves. Their slow journey back up to Adam's room seemed like as good a time as any.

"Adam seems to really like Ilse." Ariel kept a sharp eye on Belle to gauge her reaction.

"Yes. She's the one who found him on the beach you know."

Ariel had already been informed of the events surrounding Belle and Adam's arrival under Eric's roof but there was obviously more between the cursed prince and his rescuer than anyone was letting on. "Is she the one to break his spell?"

Belle paused, one foot higher than the other on the stairs, and turned her dark eyes to look at Ariel. The princess was caught for a moment in the intensity of Belle's gaze, those beautiful eyes reaching into her very soul. "I hope so." She gave Ariel a brief smile before continuing up the staircase, the tray swaying rhythmically in her arms.

Ariel returned to those words that night as she lay looking at the ceiling. Despite her recent trials the princess still thought love to be a relatively straightforward affair. Two people needed one another so they did whatever was necessary to be together. The limited time she'd spent observing Adam and Ilse convinced her that the couple was deeply attached to one another so Ariel couldn't understand why they didn't just come out and admit it. Adam's beast-spell would be broken and they could live happily ever after back in France.

_Belle and I could come and visit them there and I could meet the servants they speak so much of._ But even Ariel's optimistic fantasizing could not change the fact that she still had a long way to go in becoming acquainted with Belle. Her initial perceptions were largely positive. The woman was every bit as kind and hard-working as she'd seen her to be but there was a certain… reserve about her, as though she kept people at a distance. Well, everyone except Adam. The two of them melted easily in and out of each other's company as though they were part of the same entity. _If I'm to really get to know Belle, and maybe even get her to love me, I'm going to have to move through the invisible barrier she's erected. How to go about this though…._ Rolling onto her side Ariel moved through every memory she had of Belle, mapping out her characteristic responses to various scenarios. _She thrives on work, being productive and within a structure of some kind. To get her out of her comfort zone will be my best chance of seeing who she is beneath the surface_. The irony of the water reference was not lost on Ariel who gave a melancholic smile to her pillow.

_If Belle isn't the one I might as well jump from the cliffs on my last day as a human_. For the first time since arriving on land, despair crept into a corner of the princess' heart. Why couldn't life be as straight forward as her imagination fancied it to be?

* * *

Neither Flounder nor Sebastian considered themselves to be skilled detectives. Like all amateur investigators they explored any potential lead that came into their awareness. The most powerful tool at their disposal was their knowledge of the missing princess' character. No one in the kingdom knew Ariel as well as those two sea-dwellers but even their experience took time to manifest into worthwhile leads. It was while organizing some of his orchestral documentation that Sebastian overheard a conversation between two merguards involving a dolphin patrol. The discussion caused him to recall that the princess had been very interested in the account of a strange creature whose appearance has coincided so conveniently with the Turning Tides ball tragedy. Hadn't gossip said that it had been that same night that Ariel first made contact with her human subjects?

Flounder pursued the crab's suspicions by meeting privately with one of the dolphin scouts who'd been part of the expedition. She commented that the princess had not seemed particularly excited about the journey but offered to take the fish over the path they'd travelled that day. The opportunity to take such a tour came when the clouds were dark with rain and a strong wind was tossing the land plants in a threatening manner. As Flounder struggled to keep up with the powerful mammal he was also straining to see anything on shore that might suggest Ariel's presence.

"There was no life out in that horrid weather Sebastian. I only saw one human habitation on the route and it's a large one. It could hold several hundred humans."

The crab tapped his claw on his chin. "It's the only clue we have as to the princess' whereabouts. We should keep watch on that place and see if we can observe anything further. I want you to alert Scuttle. That bird brain has nothing better to do and personally I hold him somewhat responsible for filling the girl's head full of fancies. Now, it will be between you and the bird to work out who watches the place when. Let's hope that our search will not have to travel beyond that place."

"And that Ariel's alright."

Sebastian didn't want to give voice to his fears so he simply nodded, trying to redirect his attention to more mundane matters.

* * *

When Eric invited her to accompany him on a stroll through the market Ariel was momentarily caught off guard. Grimsby, who was aware of the rumours flying about his kingdom, was not a bit pleased at the prince's apparent disregard for the effect another woman's presence would have on his reputation. Despite his attempts at making the young man aware of the negative consequences that could stem from such rumours it was quite apparent that Eric was too interested in the attractive red-head to be dissuaded from time spent in her company, even if that meant being seen together in public. For her part, Ariel was oblivious to the prince's attraction to her. She had not known him prior to her arrival so how could she have judged such a change? Her observations as a mermaid had largely been confined to Belle and even had she noticed his heightened attention towards her she might have considered it to stem from curiousity, the emotion she would display upon the acquaintance of a new individual.

The day was a dull, disagreeable creature that blew the individuals out in it about without regard for their well-being. Ariel began to understand why her people called the wind brother to the sea. Both had moods that could build or destroy on a whim, their movements as predictable as a startled guppy. The two had to cut short their excursion due to the inclimate weather for which Ariel was silently thankful. Eric was a charming companion but he reminded her of too many tedious social gatherings. He was all business and did an exceedingly good job at everything he set his mind to. His subjects appeared to hold him in high regard and there did not seem to be a bad bone in his body. In short, an extremely good man but not one that Ariel was terribly interested in spending time with. She was far happier in the more engaging company of Belle and Adam whose conversations were always stimulating and whose backgrounds leant them a depth that privileged persons could never imitate.

The servants had gone home by the time Ariel and Eric returned from their failed stroll. It was impossible to tell how low the sun was but, having learned that dinner would not be served for several more hours, Ariel assumed that she and her male escort would join the others in the sitting room. Eric, however, was determined to not be completely cheated out of some one-on-one time with his pleasing lady friend and proceeded to conduct her in a historical tour of the palace. The young princess' interest in humans made the experience more enjoyable than it would otherwise have been but, compared to interactions with real people who were weaving stories in the present, Ariel felt as though her time could have been better spent.

She'd followed her guide around the second level with an earnest smile and the odd comment but when they reached the top of the grand staircase and heard laughter rising up from the ground floor a joyful expression broke across Ariel's features. In his own perception Eric saw it as the culmination of pleasure at being in his company, his heart expanding to fill his chest. _ She is such a sweet and gentle woman_. He raced like a boy a couple of steps down the stairs before turning to offer her his hand. With a squeak of laughter the princess took it, her own heart already in the next room.

Belle was left without any doubt that whatever attraction Eric might have held for her had been transferred to Ariel. His movements were energized, his eyes lit with intensity and a focus that never left the vibrant red-head. She smiled to herself as the prince went out of his way to be courteous while Ariel, in her innocent goodness, unknowingly added fuel to his flame. Adam and Belle exchanged knowing glances, silently planning ways to encourage the courtship. As she continued to observe their interactions over the weekend Belle discovered, somewhat to her surprise that, while Ariel was always kind and attentive in Eric's company she did not seek him out or try to catch his attention at every opportunity.

If the young woman sought anyone out on a regular basis Belle determined that she was that person. Despite their obvious difference in station Ariel was happy to sit or stand at her side, learning whatever task Belle was undertaking. That Ariel should care so much about her occupations puzzled Belle more than the fact that she was not making more of an effort to engage Eric. _Perhaps she feels indebted to me for finding her on the beach._

The industrious French woman did not mind the company. Once Ariel's overwhelming enthusiasm had cooled to a more temperate level of curiousity she was a good companion, though neither of them dove much deeper than surface discussion. Belle decided that she sincerely liked the woman but had no desire to enter into any more lasting attachment. Her future hung like an anchor around her neck, indecision and aimlessness sapping any interest Belle might have had in the present. Adam was the only person she allowed herself to be more fully open with but even he could offer no answers about her prospects. Belle had once dreamt of a handsome prince whisking her away to a life of ease but she now found marriage to no longer be an ideal reality. Yet how far could a woman get alone in this world? _I wouldn't feel right living on charity. Maybe I could teach._

Adam had excelled under her tutelage but then he'd been willing to sit at her side for days going over each word and phrase. Would average folk care enough about literacy to pay her for hours of eyestrain?

"A governess." Adam clapped his mighty hands together, an expression of pleased excitement on his imposing features. "Wealthy families pay to have their children taught languages and the arts. I could vouch for your character and you could travel all of Europe tutoring. So long as I never have to show my face my name is still useful for something."

"Teach well-to-do children how to read, write, draw… I suppose I could do that." Belle felt the stirrings of inspiration. "But I must learn several more languages to really be adept and I need to brush up on my arts. I played a little piano while my father and I were in the capital. I've never played since but, I'm sure I could pick it up again."

"This is a perfect place to study up on all the skills you will need." The sparkle in Adam's eyes instilled her with confidence. _He really thinks I can. I __know__ I can._

Ariel and Eric, returning from a sojourn in the cold garden, were met with the exuberant spectacle of Belle and Beast circling the room in fluid arcs of rhythm, one majestic despite his immensity, the other plainly dressed but with a face made beautiful by unbridled joy.


	12. Chapter 12: Plans of Action

_Yeah my story is gaining more followers! This is a happy happy happy time for me! Welcome to Spotsylvania! I hope to hear your opinions as the story progresses. As always, a special shout-out to my dedicated readers AvidReader88, CrazyWhatIfGirl and Gercechon. Your comments and PMs make this such a rich experience :) Enjoy!_

Chapter 12: Plans of Action

Ariel's interest in the hardworking French girl was not lost on the young Danish prince. Part of his motivation for jumping whole heartedly into assisting Belle in the pursuit of her new goal was to win credit in the red head's eyes. Despite his vested interest, Eric's goodness would no doubt have found him some role in her campaign even without Ariel's obvious interest in the other woman. For herself, Ariel saw an opportunity to spend more time alone with Belle by offering herself as a pupil in the pursuit of literacy. Pushing aside the growing mystery of Ariel's origins Belle set to work teaching her pupil the alphabet.

The next week drifted by in routine responsibilities. Once her chores were completed, Belle set about instructing Ariel for most of the morning and into early afternoon. Her evenings were spent practicing Danish or the piano, the latter a preferred change from the imposing silence normally in the palace. For her part, princess Ariel was thoroughly pleased at the turn of events. Now that a good portion of her day was spent in Belle's company the two became better acquainted, Ariel managing to pick up enough language to satisfy her teacher while gaining a more intimate knowledge of her. In those sessions she saw several aspects of the human that had only been hinted at during her beach observations.

The first was Belle's strength of character. She was a caring person who didn't let others cross her boundaries. With her mind set on becoming a governess Belle gave 110% to her goal but not the detriment of her other activities. _Honourable and determined. Those are words for Belle Cartier._ These were certainly not bad qualities but Ariel knew only too well the look of someone working at something for the sake of duty rather than interest. Although they spent hours in one another's company Ariel knew she was still only seeing the outer shell of her tutor. It was a good one, with light-hearted joking and warm glances, but nothing as striking as the meeting of souls.

For some reason, being a human alongside Belle seemed to be a case of two steps forward and one step back. Sometimes Ariel felt she had witnessed more of Belle's depth in observing from a distance than she did interacting by her side. Not that the princess regretted the experience, she loved every quirk of Belle's soft face and movement of her confident body, but the eyes that met hers were always guarded as though she could trust no one outside of herself. How to bridge this unseen barrier is what puzzled Ariel so intensely. No matter how open she was with Belle or how helpful or even frustrating, the woman never brought her over the threshold and into her trust. The end of the second week was upon Ariel so suddenly she was shocked into considering more forthright measures. Part of this shock came from a flurried Scuttle who intercepted her on a walk in the side garden, one of the few moments she'd been alone outside since becoming human.

In a flurry of feathers he collapsed into the bench on her right and she hurried to make sure he wasn't hurt. It took him less than a minute to sum up his mission in Sebastian and Flounder's search, in which time Ariel was assuaged by a multitude of feelings, not the least of which was guilt over leaving those who loved her without a word.

"I shall arrange to see them Scuttle but they must understand that I have another eight days left as a human and that - should things go as I hope - I shall never have to return to the sea."

Scuttle could not help cringing at (or commenting on) the decrepit state of her once glorious voice. Ariel had largely steeled herself against the pain that realization stirred. Most of the time she could live with the reality since communication was still largely possible but the absence of her ability had not been forgotten. Her voice had been a constant companion, helping her to handle the powerful emotions that often overtook her. While distraction had alleviated the musical hole in her life, Belle's practicing at the piano had more than once inspired the musician in Ariel, every ounce of her being desperately wanting to add vocal tones to the exquisite melodies. She hid the sadness it evoked in her by traveling somewhere the sound didn't reach or leaving the palace entirely. That, and her restlessness, had resulted in Scuttle's discovery of her.

"So ye ain't returning to the sea then?"

Ariel gave him a wistful smile. "There's nothing for me in that world now. It's Father's realm and he will never understand my need to explore and imagine. This world may be a mystery to me but at least it offers a fresh start."

"And a romantic interest if my ears hear clearly." The bird's expression resembled a grin so closely that Ariel felt her own face reacting to it.

"That may be Scuttle, but it's not as simple as just being interested. I want a lover to know me for all my aspects as I would want to know her for hers. But that's not an easy thing to accomplish in three weeks."

"I'd say not. However, some loves strike hot and fast and, no matter the logic, burn with vibrant intensity despite all odds." The seagull seemed mighty proud of this comment before a look of confusion crossed his features. "Did, uh, did you say 'her'?"

A deep blush crept over the princess' face. "There's nothing wrong with that is there?"

After a pause during which Scuttle appeared to be undergoing very intense brain activity, another full-beaked smile grew over his face. "Not a wink Ariel. Whoever your heart desirers is whoever you should have."

The presence of her winged human encyclopedia, a friend that, no matter how misguided his knowledge may have been, had a heart incapable of anything but goodness towards her, considerably brightened Ariel's spirit.

"Scuttle, is it true that most romantic circumstances involve dances?"

"As far as I've heard."

"Then I need to take my human – Belle - to one. There is one planned for the end of this week in the palace but I cannot wait so long. Tell me Scuttle, have you heard of any festivities in the nearby villages? Anything to which I could take someone with the hopes of a romantic outcome?"

After several moments Ariel regretted asking the bird. Scuttle's advice was not something she was sure she could trust on such a delicate matter. Yet she had no one else to whom she could turn with her concerns and the princess sincerely missed the company of her sea friends. Never had they turned against her, even when her own flesh and blood had. Despite their reservations her friends had stuck by her and her abandonment of them was one of her many regrets.

"I think there's a dance of some such in a town just beyond those trees." Scuttle flapped a wing vaguely in the direction of Ilse's residence. "Tomorrow I think was the date."

Not sure whether to leap with joy or hold her breath in the hopes that he hadn't heard wrong Ariel thanked the bird and returned to the palace, a promise to meet Flounder and Sebastian the following morning hanging on her mind. Hypnotic piano tunes were still echoing through the large building but the melancholia Ariel usually felt in their presence was forgotten in her haste to learn if the seagull's account was accurate. She knew Eric was in his office immersed in the technical papers of running a kingdom and no one would know news of the surrounding villages better than he.

_And he's so good to me, I'm sure he'll understand my interest and let Belle and I go._

The prince's door was slightly ajar but Ariel knocked three times and waited for his summons before entering. Sunlight was streaming through the gaps of an old burgundy curtain onto Eric's back which was bent over a moderate stack of paperwork. She spotted furrows creasing his usually smooth brows yet as he lifted his head to acknowledge Ariel they vanished in one quick motion.

"Ariel, please come in." He stood and gestured towards a chair on the opposite side of his desk. "It's so good to see a friendly face. These bills and complaints drag a man's mood lower than the bottom feeders."

She gave him one of her full-lipped, sweet smiles and sat herself in the chair. "Eric. I have a question for you."

"Ask away." There was something about his intense cheerfulness that made her uncomfortable.

_That's odd._ "I heard of a dance at a village beyond the grove, that way." Ariel indicated the direction she thought was correct. "If it is true I was hoping that Belle and I could go to it." All in all she felt she's mixed the right amount of confidence and pleading into her voice. Given as altered as it was, however, she was still relearning the art of tonal persuasion.

A frown passed over the prince's features but was replaced almost immediately with the arrival of some pleasant notion. "I have heard of this festivity. It is a harvest celebration that has been postponed several times due to uncooperative weather. The rescheduled date is for tomorrow evening. I understand it to be a boisterous affair so, although I know you and Belle are capable of taking care of yourselves, I will only consent to your attendance with an escort. I would be only too happy to escort you myself but I have an appointment that will eat into the initial activities. I do, however, have a proposition for you Ariel." He leant forward and she found herself mimicking him, her breath hitched on his words. "I will ask Grimsby to take you both in the early hours of the evening and then I will join you before the night has waned. I do hope that, at that time, you will consent to a dance with me."

This condition seemed reasonable to the princess who was only too happy to comply with Eric's dance request for a chance at some 'romantic' time with Belle. "If Grimsby does not mind being enlisted on such short notice I would gladly accept his protection. Thank you very much Eric!"

"No thank you Ariel," he caught her hands in his and a flash of uneasiness travelled up her spine, "your presence here makes every one of my days a joy. I look forward to our dance."

He didn't hold her hands long but the unexpected contact left Ariel slightly shaken. Something about the encounter made her uncertain of her status with the prince and she began to regret the time she'd spent alone in his company when she might have been engaging with Belle. At least she would be rectifying some of that at tomorrow's event. Now, if only Belle could be persuaded to put aside her routine to indulge in an episode of spontaneity.

It was not hard to find the woman whose halting tunes continued to float through the large rooms. Belle played most simple songs beautifully but the complexity of weaving various chords to form harmonies was a skill she was slow at mastering. Since embarking the French woman had made great strides yet she was still slow in coordinating her reading and movements. The piece she was working on was a particularly tricky one, if the constant pausing and repeating of notes was any indication.

Ariel hovered outside the ballroom where the grand piano resided, peering through the space between door and frame to watch the brunette whose head was bent over the instrument, sunlight streaming in behind her. Windows lined most of the walls, illuminating polished tiles and tables with a glow characteristic of their warm design. The ballroom was large but Belle's position was relatively central in the space making it possible to discern certain details even from the doorway. Her hair had come partly undone from the braid Ariel had put it in that morning and her forehead was creased with concentration. Despite the angle at which she faced her work Belle's figure was strong and sure, showing only minute signs of weariness although she had been practicing for several hours.

The princess' heart expanded with pride and affection for the determined Belle. _There's nothing she can't do._ Sliding through the gap in the doors, Ariel crossed her hands before her and strode toward the absorbed pianist, her heart beating faster with each step. It was the first real bout of nervousness she'd felt around Belle, who was very good at making people feel comfortable, but with more than just her feelings on the line the princess felt that every moment of her time as a human would hang on the outcome of this exchange.

"Hello Belle." Ariel gave the woman a warm smile, one hand fiddling with the sleeves of her gown. She did not know the proper etiquette for interrupting a pianist but her target appeared unoffended as she broke off playing in a relatively graceful fashion.

Having pulled herself out of the music's grip Belle realised how tired she was. The concentration she'd been pouring into her pursuits left her sufficiently worn out at the conclusion of each day. Yet she knew how, even today, she'd made great strides in her piano playing. Eliciting a song from the instrument had other, unforeseen side effects as well, namely a sense of emotional release. Ever so gradually, music had become more than a means to an end. With the mastering of a tune came a wealth of feeling flooding into her fingers, as though she were a channel for a greater force. Her exhaustion also left her calm and clear-headed, the troubles and complication of her life now only lingering notes in a sunlit ballroom.

This is why, when she turned to meet Ariel's gaze more squarely, she found herself examining the woman as though she'd never seen her before. Inner peace allows the mind to be open to the reality of others so in that moment, despite the fact that she and Ariel had spent many hours together, she realised how good it was to have her around. Ariel's presence, now that the nativity had worn off, was pleasurable and even stimulating. The girl who was normally so accommodating and polite to Eric sparked to life when Adam and Belle were discussing philosophy or literature. She seemed not to have read the same material as her companions but there was no doubt that she was well-read. Her ideas were sharp and her opinions developed.

The boundless joy and curiousity she expressed helped lift them out of routine drudgery and into, often amused, contentment. What struck Belle most keenly as she sat waiting for the red head to address her business was the sense that there was more to Ariel than what was immediately apparent. She was so open and friendly that everyone thought she was easy to know - simple to understand. With the sun lighting her up like a lamp and a shy smile creasing her pretty cheeks she looked the picture of lady innocence – except something about her eyes. To be sure, on the surface they were twinkling but beneath the first layer were immeasurable depths far more mysterious than her outward appearance suggested.

_Who is this woman?_ The lack of an answer made Belle more determined to find out, her own aspirations melting away. "What can I do for you Ariel?" She hoped her smile was not distorted by the fatigue gnawing at her.

Ariel took a breath to begin, Belle noticing out of the corners of her eyes the restless shuffling of feet beneath her skirts. "There is… a harvest festival tomorrow night. I would like very much to go and see what it's like." She ducked her head for a moment then brought it back up. "Grimsby will chaperone until Eric can arrive and I… I'd love for us to go together Belle."

The shyness she displayed was so foreign to Belle that the automatic contemplation of responsibilities was slow in coming. _Something more is hanging on my part in this festivity._ Then it hit her. Ariel wanted her help in courting Eric. Not that she needed any. The man was practically throwing himself at her_. My attendance will give Ilse and Adam an opportunity to be alone as well._ It had been a considerable amount of time since Belle had followed her gut instinct on a decision but all the chips seemed to fall in favour of attending the event. Besides, although she was certainly no party animal, Belle was not opposed to a celebratory frolic.

"I would be thrilled to Ariel." She stood to better face the woman and found her hands caught up in Ariel's, the deep blue of her eyes sucking Belle into their depths. For a moment several indescribable emotions swirled in her chest but then her companion looked away and the spell was broken. Shaking her head to clear it of the strange sensations, Belle walked alongside the woman out of the ballroom and upstairs to inform Adam.

* * *

Flounder had been drifting in the waves for several hours even before sunrise, his anxious heart skipping at any noise or glint of movement. His position directly below the castle on the cliffs made it impossible to see activity at the top but he could see a decent ways up the sloping stairs connecting it with the beach. Despite his jittery nerves the fish was remarkably patient as he waited and when Ariel came into his sight every negative feeling was replaced with joy.

"Ariel! Ariel!" The little yellow fish flopped up and down in the water, his bulk inhibited by the unrestrained push of gravity.

The princess' voice did not allow for long distance communication so she had to wait till she was by his side to express her happiness at seeing him. "Oh Flounder!" Ariel lifted him into her arms, careful to prevent him from slipping. Tears rushed to her eyes, all of the sorrow she felt over losing her childhood home erupting from somewhere deep in her chest.

Neither spoke for several moments, content to be close, sensing the steady life of each other's bodies. Flounder was the first to interrupt the silence. "Are you happy Ariel?"

She gazed down into his eyes and read his concern for her. A slow smile crossed her face. "I am Flounder but I also miss the sea. My sisters, you, father." A heavy sigh escaped her and the fish realised there was a depth to Ariel that hadn't existed a few months ago. Her once boundless energy seemed to have tempered in the face of sacrifice and loss.

"I'm glad the humans are good to you. Will, uh, I mean, is there one that you… you know…"

"What guppy-mouth is trying to ask," Sebastian broke in, "is whether there's a romantic understanding between you and one of 'dem."

"Sebastian!" Ariel scooped him up in one motion and placed a kiss on his burgundy forehead. The gesture made the crab forget his anger, deciding it would do no good to scold the child now despite the damage and danger her actions had caused. Mentioning the sorry state of her once beautiful voice was also not going to do them any good. So Sebastian turned his attention to present considerations.

"We have missed you Ariel. Your father has the entire kingdom uprooted over your disappearance."

Her face rapidly distorted into an expression of panic. "You haven't told him I'm here have you?"

"No no." Flounder assured her.

"The only reason we know you're up here is because we snuck into Ursula's grotto and discovered your contract." Sebastian gave her a stern look which quickly dissolved into one of somber acceptance. "At least you'll be able to return to the sea within the week."

The princess gazed soberly at her two friends. She was enormously happy to see them but the ocean held no future for her. Even if her father welcomed her back to the castle she would never be happy now that she had had a taste of the above-world fascinations. And Belle needed her; she had to do all she could to help her. If… if only….

"I'm not going to return to the sea Sebastian, not if I can help it."

Before the crab could respond a loud squawk sounded overhead and Scuttle sailed down to land on a nearby rock.

"There you are princess! You look gorgeous today. Blue fits your skin tone. Was I right about that party? Will you and that male human be going together?"

Several moments of silence followed the bird's questions in which Ariel tried to banish the colour creeping up her neck and both sea creatures attempted to comprehend Scuttle's words. Ariel managed to be the first to recover her powers of speech.

"I am going to the festival tonight but I am going with a woman. An escort will be overseeing our protection although I have every faith that his services will be merely symbolic."

"Is it the woman you rescued from the ship?" Flounder's voice was small and the princess couldn't read what emotions might be swirling through his small body.

"It is. Her name is Belle and the two of us have become quite good friends."

"Ariel."

She turned to stare determinedly into the eyes of the crustacean.

"Do you intend on getting this woman to love you?"

Ariel amazed herself by maintaining a steady expression and voice. "I do Sebastian. She's a remarkable woman."

"I'm very happy for you Ariel!" Flounder put in.

"I will be sure to bring my entire family to the wedding. I've been saving a particularly precious bowl for you Ariel which will make a fine wed –"

"I sincerely appreciate the enthusiasm," to her surprise tears of gratitude were sliding down her cheeks, "but there is no understanding between Belle and myself. I am trying to spend more time with her in the hopes that she will come to love me."

Scuttle was taking a breath to respond but Sebastian's tone halted potential interruptions.

"Ariel, princess," he met her gaze squarely, "there is far more on the line than just your legs. The entire ocean knows of Ursula's desire for the throne. You should not play into the witch's plans any more than you may already have. She would not make such an agreement lightly. Ursula has tricks up her sleeve that none of us are aware of. I love you very much girl but I hope you do not intend to gamble away the sea to an evil witch."

Indignation shot up Ariel's spine. The nerve of him to suggest that she would trade the future of Atlantica for a love affair curdled her blood. Her characteristic passion flew in to silence any niggling doubts as the princess replied with confidence. "If there is no certainty of returned affection then I will not take the final three days."

"Well I'd say that our next moves are clear." Flounder glanced at each in turn. "If this tale is going to end happily for everyone we have to get this human to fall for Ariel."

Scuttle heartily agreed and the hopeful joy in his princess' face convinced Sebastian that he would also be in on this scheme. Too bad none of them knew anything about human courtship.

"A dance is a great start Ariel. Get her dancing with you and you'll have a chance to look into each other's eyes. I've heard that's sometimes all it takes."

"Or you could wander a little ways into the woods to have a heart-to-heart chat. You're no dumb guppy Ariel, she's sure to admire your intellect."

"You could sing her a love song you wrote -" Flounder leapt up in a mighty jump and the resulting wave satisfactorily silenced the seagull.

Sebastian hastily ploughed over the awkward pause. "Be sure to compliment her. If you love her, tell her why she's special to you."

"Cuddle up real close so you can touch." Flounder sighed happily in remembrance of his own lover.

"Just be yourself my girl. If it's meant to be then it will fall into place." The crab scuttled nearer to his beautiful, headstrong princess and laid a pincer on her knee. "Your father would be overjoyed at your return."

A frown with depths Sebastian had never before witnessed on her replaced the look of excited expectancy. It unsettled the crab to think Ariel may have changed more than he had suspected. "Only if I spent the rest of my life under his thumb Sebastian. I would rather die than live that way."

"Don't you go saying things like that Ariel!" Scuttle chirped. "We'll help you win the heart of this… uh, Belle!"

Flounder nodded his agreement although he was having second thoughts about including the none-too subtle bird in the scheme. Sebastian was thinking along the same lines but, given the fact that Scuttle was the only member of the group who could move about relatively uninhibited on land, involving the bird was more a matter of necessity than choice.

"We'll be leaving at ¾ sun," Ariel indicated the position in the sky, "Sebastian, I can carry you with me if that'll suit you. Human dresses have plenty of room. And Scuttle you can follow overhead."

"Are there any waterways Flounder can use to get close?" Sebastian inquired of their feathered companion.

"Oh, uh none that I can recall. Probably best if he stays in the sea. Wouldn't want him to end up on a hook." The bird sounded a tad too light-hearted about that notion for Flounder's comfort so he was happy to hold the fort until the others returned.

"What are you going to wear?"

Her scaly friend's question caught Ariel off-guard but, seeing as the same issue had been on her mind since the previous day it wasn't long before she responded. "An ocean-blue skirt and smock with cream shirt - serviceable and attractive." Pressing a kiss to Flounder's cool head Ariel gave one final smile to her friend before heading back up the cliff stairs, Sebastian neatly tucked into an apron pocket and Scuttle's shadow passing low over their heads.


	13. Chapter 13: Not According to Plan

_For you my dedicated readers! I'd love to hear whatever feedback you have - the plot ball is really starting to roll in this chapter. Once more, thanks to AvidReader88, Spotsylvania, and GerceChon. Hope you enjoy it! :)_

Chapter 13: Not According to Plan

_How conscious is the universe?_ Belle caught herself wondering as she and Grimsby stood at the bottom of the grand staircase. _After weeks of inhospitable weather the heavens decide to turn on their splendor for the eve of a humble harvest festival._

"I do hope prince Eric decides to settle down soon. Although he chooses to ignore the gossip, I am well aware of the damage such rumours cause to hard-earned reputations." Grimsby glanced up the stairs then back down at Belle. The man was a good fellow but his hints were none too subtle and therefore slightly insulting.

"I understand your concern and I assure you that I will be ready to sail back to France after storm season has passed. Although," Belle leaned a little closer, "my exit may not be the act that puts reputations back in the clear. I'm sure you've noticed the way Eric fawns over Ariel."

"Indeed and her manners certainly suggest good breeding although I do wish we could discover more about her. If they are to be joined it would be best for such connections to be confirmed and approved." The man shifted his weight, Belle straightening her dress sleeves. Despite the fact that she had no interest in courting Eric the French woman found herself dispirited by Grimsby's remarks. The hopes that she'd held so close since her decision to pursue employment as a governess began to seem like a pointless venture. If she chose a career-focused life she would most likely die alone and forgotten. If she married it would be an existence of mundane tasks and strenuous childrearing. Neither future offered much appeal for the imaginative Belle. Her depressing reverie was interrupted by the sound of clicking on the marble staircase. She and Grimsby turned to face the descending Ariel.

The woman's hair was tied back but with enough lease that it swirled in seductive waves when she moved. Belle's eyes then registered the ocean blue dress that snuggly fit her bust and waist, coming to just above her ankles. A white blouse emphasized the cool blue, making her look like a canvas depiction of the sea at fiery sunset. She wore no jewelry or make-up but her cheeks were a-glow with contained excitement, neat white teeth gleaming out from between her pretty lips in a coy smile. She'd no doubt done her best to dress serviceably and attractively for Eric - yet Belle's breath hitched when she saw Ariel gazing at her far more intimately than was customary. Turning away Belle strode determinedly toward the waiting carriage, trying to calm her pounding heart. _It must be the change in the weather._

Grimsby sat across from the two women in the carriage, one breathtaking in deep blue the other resplendent in forest green. Having experienced the bubbly nature of his grown daughters Grimsby thought the tension pervading the vehicle's atmosphere was very odd. Although only the chaperone, he felt compelled to break the awkward soundlessness yet his attempts were met with only short, polite responses. Neither woman looked at the other, as though they were strangers merely forced to share transportation to the same event. Sebastian had felt Ariel tense on their descent to the ground floor but had not heard any clues to reveal the cause. With other humans so close by he didn't dare sneak a peek but he felt certain that it had something to do with the woman named Belle.

The crab had only managed to grab brief glimpses of the female since entering the palace yet was not displeased with what he saw. Her attitude spoke of someone who'd seen trials in life and had not been crushed under them. She had a kind face and her interactions with Ariel were friendly but so far Sebastian had seen no indication of deeper affections. He wasn't entirely sure how he wanted this situation to pan out. If nothing came of Ariel's last few days on the surface then she could return to her watery home and settle the chaos that Triton's kingdom was currently experiencing. Although this was a tempting escape from the threat that now loomed over them Sebastian had to admit that Triton's domain did not harmoniously coincide with her curious spirit. Having tasted another world he suspected that nothing in Atlantica would hold much interest to the princess again.

Looking up from her dress Ariel saw Belle fiddling with one of her sleeves, the action eliciting a desire to reach over and calm the brunette's fidgeting - an urge which she staunchly resisted. The evening was not off to a very good start between them. Ariel had paid special attention to her looks, determined to direct all her energy at the reserved woman. For a heartbeat she'd felt that Belle had noticed her - noticed her as a desirable woman, a notion that had caused Ariel's body to flood with heat… but then she'd stalked away. Belle had dismissed her as if she were not even worth waiting for. The princess had almost given up on the whole thing, her hopes gone painfully cold. Now that they were in the carriage and she'd managed to reign in her distress she realised that Belle was probably just nervous. _Perhaps no one has ever looked at her like that before_. Ariel tingled at the thought of being Belle's first (and hopefully last) lover. It was true that she had virtually no experience in the arena of courtship (particularly the encouraging of it) but she felt the promise of the night shimmering before her like a pearl. There was still plenty of time for wooing.

Gradually Ariel engaged Grimsby in light conversation which seemed to soothe Belle who contributed several times before they'd arrived at their destination. Satisfied at her correction of the atmosphere Ariel let Grimsby help her down from the carriage before whirling around to perform the service for Belle. The woman's uncertainty was forgotten in her pleasure at the sight of their chaperone's stricken face as Ariel bowed and offered Belle her small hand. The playful mischief written over the red head's face encouraged Belle to play along so that she was able to view the odd looks directed at them with detached amusement. Ariel tucked Belle's arm through hers and the two made their way through the crowded square, heads flying to catch all the attractions.

Stands of food and wares were erected along the main street, entertainers moving among the shoppers to shock or please for a tip. A young juggler danced a circle around the two women throwing the balls over one shoulder and then the other, his fluid movements never faltering. Belle tossed him some coins and he shuffled off to the next group.

"Oh look Belle!" Ariel exclaimed, squeezing her companion's arm. "What's over there?"

The two pushed slowly closer to the scene, Belle finally making out a trainer and his black dog performing a variety of tricks. The man was holding a large barrel hoop that the eager-to-please canine was bouncing back and forth through to unanimous applause. _Pets of the land._ Ariel was mesmerized by the creature's handsome form and the ease with which he obeyed his trainer's orders. She'd witnessed some talented undersea trainers but the energy this animal expended for obedience was beyond her comprehension. Presently they tossed a collection of money into the ring and returned to investigating the booths.

Grimsby followed at a discrete distance, drawing closer when people engaged the women in conversation. Ariel tried to remain demure and not attract more attention to them than their presence already garnered. Instead of making a spectacle of herself the princess stayed by her friend's side, enjoying the closeness the tightly packed streets necessitated. When the sun had begun sinking into the horizon a fiddler struck up a quick tune, his lively beat soon joined by a drummer and piccolo player. Couples pranced out into the square that had somehow become designated as a dance floor, skirts and heels spinning in the celebratory atmosphere. Ariel gazed in rapture at the ease with which humans maneuvered their way around one another and at the grace of their shifting legs. They made it look so easy. A poke to her thigh brought her back from the realm of passive observation to remembrance of her goal.

She took a breath. Swallowed it, opened her mouth… then focused on rearranging her skirts. A harder prod caused a startled noise to escape her.

"Ariel?" Belle turned towards her, an inquisitive eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh. Um, Belle would you like to…" she glanced at the moving bodies, "dance?"

The brunette's face remained expressionless. "Oh, maybe if someone asks me." She swept a wide look about the congregation.

Confusion rendered the redhead speechless. _I guess she misunderstood me._ As Ariel was getting up the courage to try again a green-eyed young man approached, interrupting her.

"Would you like to dance Miss?" Ariel glanced at Belle who translated his request with practiced ease.

Unsure of how she should handle this new development the princess ultimately decided it would be better to practice dancing on a stranger before the woman she was trying to court. With a quick courtesy she took the man's hand and followed him into the prancing swarms. To her pleasant surprise she only trod on his feet a few times before her natural flair for rhythm saved her from further embarrassment. The young woman discovered that dancing with feet was far preferable to doing so with a tail. Air impeded movement much less than water and having two limbs to propel her enabled greater complexity in the dancing style.

From her first partner she was handed off to another, attention caught up in the excitement of physical exertion and commanding music. Sebastian might have been successful in reminding her of the occasion's purpose but the jerking and spinning forced all his concentration into keeping the contents of his stomach within his body. Belle declined several similar offers, watching the exuberant Ariel drift through the crowd. The redhead appeared to be enjoying herself beyond any degree of reasonableness but that was characteristic of the energetic girl Belle had retrieved from the beach. As another partner took Ariel for a more leisurely turn around the dusty circle, Belle felt the somber mood from earlier catching up with her again.

Ariel and Eric, Ilse and Adam; both couples would live happily ever after. Belle… she would find a way to get by. Her companion's happiness seemed, in that moment, to be a personal affront. In an effort to redirect her train of thought Belle shifted her attention into a conversation with Grimsby. As they discussed local political matters (of not too in-depth a nature since her chaperone seemed to consider the more serious aspects to be strictly man's business) her mind wandered to what Ilse and Adam might be up to. Despite the bleakness she envisioned for her own happiness Belle did hope, with every ounce of her being, that the two would confirm their mutual attachment. The cursed prince deserved a future of love and contentment. Even that might never be enough to overcome the pain he'd endured. _If pain is the only way we learn to become better people no wonder humans strive so desperately for love._

Belle turned away from her inner contemplations and back to the current reality. The temperature (and smell) was steadily rising around the dance floor, making the French woman slightly anxious to move to fresher air. Craning her neck Belle tried to catch sight of Ariel.

"Grimsby, do you see Ariel?"

"I've been keeping an eye on her. She's over there, about to dance with another man I'd say. If she and Eric do become engaged I certainly hope he tames her rather wild nature. Such flirtation is most unbecoming in a young woman."

After another moment of searching Belle located the moving redhead whose ardor for dancing appeared to have simmered. She was tucked into the arms of a man a head taller than her and several times as wide. Something about him caused the French woman's entire form to go rigid with tension. _Ariel shouldn't be so free with the men. You'd think she had no idea what some people are capable of…_ Belle's mind ground to a halt as the dancing pair revolved, giving her a profile view of Ariel's imposing partner. _No… it can't…_

Instinct caused Belle to move further back into the line of spectators, her mind too paralyzed with fear to concoct any suitable plan of action. She focused all her senses on following the couple's path among the other dancers, heart pounding hard in her quivering chest. As she watched she caught glimpses of the lecherous expression on the man's face and her fear made room for impassioned concern for the sheltered woman in his arms. But what should she do? She didn't dare barge in herself and if she sent Grimsby he might reveal her presence, not to mention where she was residing. Torn with fear and desperation Belle wrung her hands, hoping that the young redhead would notice the untrustworthy nature of her dance partner.

Exhaustion had settled into Ariel's limbs but extracting herself from the seemingly endless number of interested men was a societal etiquette she was not familiar with in humans. The longer she stayed among them the bolder they seemed to become. This was her third time being groped and the stench of intoxication was slowly permeating the atmosphere. At least Scuttle's stories had alerted her to the dangers of alcohol so that Ariel did not lash out at the inebriated males. Not that physically challenging them would have done her much good, most of her partners were obviously stronger than her. This latest man was no exception. Muscles bulged from every visible portion of his frame, an unpleasant expression on his tight, angular face. The hand on her waist curled nearly halfway around it and his bulk consumed most of her vision.

"You are a beautiful woman." The compliment was robbed of any pleasure by the lusty glint in his eyes and the possessive way he gripped her.

"Thank you sir." She gave him a small smile, trying to express her disinterest with her eyes. Relief flooded her body when the song ended – but when she tried to pull away his hands didn't loosen their grip.

"Let's say you and I go in for a drink."

Ariel shivered most unpleasantly. "I must return to my date sir."

"I'm sure no man could match me for looks and brawn." The man flashed a set of dazzling teeth made feral by their placement in such an aggressive jaw.

"Please sir I must be going." Ariel pulled harder but her resistance only seemed to strengthen his resolve.

"Direct me to this man, I'll show you who is more worthy of your time."

"I would kindly ask that you unhand the lady sir." Grimsby had materialized beside her and Ariel felt as though she would burst with gratitude. A touch of concern lingered despite her rescuer's timely appearance. After all, this man was a very imposing personage.

The hulking brute bellowed a laugh. "Is this the date you'd rather spend your evening with?" His look turned predatory. "I suggest you leave us be old man."

"And I suggest that you take your hands off of prince Eric's lady."

Uncertainty caused the man's cheeks to pale. "Prince Eric you say?" Glancing down at Ariel he roughly tossed her at Grimsby. "The prince should keep a better eye on his women." Parting the crowd with a swipe of his hand the brute left them to the sound of crooning voices singing a repeat-after-me song, Ariel and Grimsby both expelling lungs of relieved breath.

"You ought to be more careful young Miss. This is what comes of dancing freely with village men." Placing a soft hand on her waist Grimsby propelled the shaken Ariel out of the milling throngs and into the shade of towering pines where Belle was waiting.

Any prospect of comfort Ariel expected once returned to Belle's company was utterly destroyed when she realised that the woman's face was dark with… with rage. Only through valiant effort did Ariel resist the urge to flee back to the dancing, instead straightening her spine and meeting the powerful glare with humble resistance.

"Would you like to speak with me Belle?"

This forthrightness seemed to add fuel to the fire because Belle's voice was venomous when she replied. "I would. Grimsby, please see that we are not disturbed."

Inclining his head their chaperone watched the women disappear into the privacy of the trees, hoping that some sense could be talked into the errant redhead without too much undignified ruckus.

Trickles of moving light leaked into the wooded space from fires and lanterns hung along the main thoroughfare, casting long, shifting shadows across the pine needle-coated floor. Ariel brushed wrinkles out of her dress, cheeks flushed from exercise and emotion, vision gradually rising to meet those of the woman several feet before her. Belle's eyes were ablaze, body tensed for battle. The fear that had prompted the princess to consider melting back into the festivities was gone now. Ariel had faced far worse circumstances than this in her short life and one human woman could come nowhere near the fury and threat of King Triton.

"Do you have any idea how… inappropriate it is for you to be parading yourself about with all those men?"

Crossing her arms over her chest Ariel couldn't stop the indignation she felt at this comment from burning away all memory of her original intentions for the evening. "I would appreciate a little more respect after all the time we've spent together." The princess cringed yet again at the unflattering noises erupting from her throat. "I'm just trying to have a good time while you stand like a coward behind Grimsby, not hesitating to insulting my character. What do you see me as Belle? Please, I would like to know."

The French woman took a deep breath to steady herself. She knew Ariel was not the person deserving of her anger but in the face of the man who'd destroyed her old life Belle found it very difficult to be wholly rational.

"Ariel, I understand that you have not had much experience in the greater world. It's fortunate that you washed up on the shore of such a noble prince who places the needs of others above his own. But you cannot always rely on the goodwill of others to keep you safe. The fact….the fact that you trusted Adam so quickly further illustrates your nativity and, while he and I both appreciate your friendship, this tendency to trust others will put you in very dangerous situations."

"So you think I am too ignorant to know when someone means to do me harm. As much as I value your concern I'd appreciate more faith in my judgment."

"I am only speaking from experience. You have not always been an expert in social graces."

Ariel's hackles rose at the mention of this sensitive subject. Belle could not have known why she was a stranger to human ways but having her inexperience rubbed in only irritated her pride. She ignored the incessant poking from her crab friend and launched into another impassioned retort. "At least I'm not afraid to embrace life by taking a few risks. You are incapable of doing anything unless you've spent days analyzing it. You can't plan every moment of your life – sometimes you have to just act and trust your feelings."

"And when people take advantage of your impulsiveness you find yourself, or those you love, victims with no one but yourself to blame! People are only interested in themselves Ariel so your guard must always be up."

The princess felt cold tendrils curling up the back of her neck. Belle's exclamation put Ariel in mind of the stipulations on her current position and the risks she had taken signing a contract with the sea witch. An accusation that came so near the truth was deeply unsettling and anger rushed up to blanket guilt. "Society will not necessarily reward you for playing by its rules. Suspicion does not build happiness – if you never give people a chance by putting yourself on the line you'll never experience the full depth of living. You will only ever be lonely and unhappy."

Belle could not remember ever feeling so furious. The nerve of this woman – girl more like – to think she had all the answers and could parade about oblivious to the evils of the world! She reminded Belle a little too much of herself not long ago and the resulting distress from the comparison fueled her tirade. "You know virtually nothing of life; your sheltered existence has no grounding in the real world! You are an attractive and intelligent young woman but you must learn to weigh consequences against actions and keep your trust close. Looks are almost always deceiving and those you love nearly always pay for your mistakes."

Suddenly Ariel realised something that wiped away every trace of antagonism. The pools of darkness in Belle's eyes had dilated and at their center the princess did not see self-righteous indignation at her actions, or even genuine anger. It was the look captured animals wore in their last moments of life – a deep and debilitating fear. _This has happened to her_, Ariel surmised with a bolt of shock. Something has hurt her, very badly, and something I've done has brought that pain back."

Sebastian felt the princess' body relax, an encouraging sign that she did not intend to escalate the conflict any further. He had the chance to breathe a sigh of relief before her movement forced the crab into a protective ball.

"Belle." The young woman approached her companion who seemed to have lost some of her gusto in the face of Ariel's change of mood. "What happened to you?"

Thrown completely off-guard the brunette tried to collect the ends of her scattering emotions. "I have no idea what you're talking about – it's you we're talking about here - your actions that have jeopardized you and Eric's reputation!"

Ariel was standing directly before Belle now, her doe-like blue eyes flooded with concern and understanding. There was only a few inches difference between their heights, Belle looking slightly down on the petite woman whose red hair was shifting in the gentle breeze. Whatever anger remained fled on the heels of the calm that enveloped Belle, an odd sort of silence filling her body.

"Something has hurt you very badly – you with a mind as sharp as a whip and a heart of gold. Although… I likely can't make it right, I want to help you. Please, Belle, tell me what's happened to you."

As she looked into Ariel's warm and honest face the French woman experienced the brewing of a new storm within her. Against her will hot tears rushed out of her eyes, a sob preventing any sound from escaping her throat. Reaching out a cautious hand Ariel touched her friend's arm, slowly pulling her into a loose embrace. Not one noise broke from the weeping woman but her body shook with sporadic shudders, moisture sliding off her face, down the princess' bare shoulders and into the fabric of her dress. Despite her concern for Belle a profound sense of peace seeped into Ariel's frame as she held and gently stroked her comrade's back. Belle's hands had gingerly come around her waist and the proximity was creating a pleasing buffer against the night chill.

After a time the emotional release and personal contact quieted Belle's weeping yet she was not quick to break their physical connection. Instead the two women strode to a make-shift seat on a felled log, listening to the voices of the revelers as they held one another close. Taking several deep breathes and wiping her cheeks Belle finally extracted herself from the other woman's touch, Ariel keeping a hand between them – a subtle invitation. Gradually the calmed Belle began an unembellished recounting of the events leading first to her acquaintance with Adam then her thoughtless declaration of his existence and the ensuing reactions.

While Ariel was no stranger to magic or disagreeable characters the chain of scenarios that had unfolded since Belle's discovery of the enchanted castle was the stuff of fantasy, full of high emotion, adventure and tragedy. While her own life certainly had its moments the fact that Belle and Adam were still here and looking to their futures with largely positive views was a testament to the human spirit – a phrase made comprehensible by the princess' growing understanding of the complex and often threatening nature of human existence.

"I thought to move past the pain of these events, thanks in large part to Prince Eric's generousity and support but tonight… it seems as though my past is determined to catch up with me. That man Ariel, the one you danced with last… that was the man who kidnapped Adam and I and sent my father to his grave. Apparently Gaston also survived the storm that should have killed us all." She gave a half-hearted smile. "I'm beginning to wonder if anyone didn't survive."

The princess shivered, recalling all too vividly the bravado and lust of the hulking man. He was certainly intimidating and, given this recounting of his actions, Ariel could not blame her friend for exploding with anger. Laying her small hand on Belle's she gave the woman a supportive smile.

"Eric won't let any harm come to you. He has the complete loyalty of his people. If Gaston tried anything he'd be run out faster than you can say flippity jippers."

The confidence and humour exuded by her confidant was contagious, particularly to someone so tired of being unhappy. A grin slithered onto Belle's face before she could overthink it. "I don't know where you get half these phrases – you must come from a very interesting culture Ariel." A brief pause was enough to warn the princess that Belle was not intending to drop the subject. "Do you… remember anything from before the shipwreck?"

The French woman noted the drop of her companion's gaze, her one free hand fiddling absentmindedly with her flaring skirt. "I… I honestly don't want to remember Belle. Since you pulled me from the shore I've been so happy and content here – I don't think I've ever felt so much so before. If… if my past is meant to catch up with me then… but this new life is full of so much more promise. Nothing is ever really perfect but I feel sure that here with Prince Eric, Adam and you that I can build a better life."

Belle kept the sadness out of her face as she nodded at the young woman. Given the truth in Ariel's words –since Eric would definitely make a wonderful husband – the lingering sadness in her belly was a strange feeling. The woman liked to think that she knew herself pretty well so she decided that it was Ariel's assured happiness with her own future still so unclear that prompted its presence. Looking at the beautiful woman before her Belle found herself sincerely wishing her every joy, subconsciously hoping that it would alleviate the unsettling mystery of Ariel's hidden sorrows.

"Ladies." Grimsby's voice broke through the branches, immediately followed by the appearance of a well-dressed and obviously excited Eric.

"Good evening Belle, Ariel." He bowed to them both but Belle noticed how his gaze never left the redhead, "You have both been enjoying the pleasures of this humble festivity?"

After each woman had matched his bow with a courtesy he took several steps forward, hands fidgeting ever so slightly at his sides.

"The evening has gone relatively well thank you Eric but I'm afraid I have some disturbing news."

The prince's eyes flashed to Belle. "What do you mean?"

"The man responsible for my forcible removal from France seems to have survived the shipwreck. Tonight we saw him amongst the revelers looking every bit as suspicious and self-absorbed. I wonder if I might wait for you both in the carriage, perhaps with Grimsby for protection. I do not want to cut short your enjoyment of the festival but I cannot chance that he might see me and attempt to exact his desires once more."

"Of…of course Belle. I'm terribly sorry that you have made such a discovery." Eric was indeed troubled by this realization, in part because of the fear in the countenance of a woman having proved herself of incredible resilience, and in part because the notion of such a character loose in his lands did not bode well for future business.

"I also wish to retire Eric." Ariel's weak voice broke into his thoughts.

A pang of disappointment struck his gut. Eric had been looking forward to spending a fun evening with this jewel of the coast but, given the circumstances, he could not blame either woman's reluctance to return to the celebration.

"Of course Ariel. Before we adjourn I would like for you to single this man out for me. Belle, Grimsby will escort you to the carriage. We'll be along after we've taken a turn through the crowd."

Belle and her chaperone skirted the perimeter of the village and made themselves comfortable to wait for their companions in the vehicle. The idea of Ariel being once more in the company of Gaston, despite Eric's regal presence, caused the woman to fidget and stew darkly until familiar voices assuaged her concerns. As Eric was conversing in a lowered register with their escort Ariel opened the cab door and slid in beside the careworn Belle.

"Did you see him?" Belle was not sure which answer she would have preferred.

"No. We circled the festivities but it was difficult to see anybody specific." A brief pause found Ariel's warm hand pressing against Belle's. "Eric won't let anything happen to you and Adam." The woman turned toward Ariel whose face was strangely luminous in the dim interior. "And neither will I."

The absurdity of Ariel being able to offer protection was somehow lost in the fire burning in her pretty eyes. Much as Belle felt she knew this delicate court flower, the lingering sense of concealed elements left her belly fluttering with unsettled nerves. Smiling politely Belle shifted to watch Eric enter the carriage, allowing her body to push closer to her red-haired companion.


	14. Chapter 14: Roll Out the Romance

_Welcome seirahErinyes, Marcus S. Lazarus, and PassageWanderer! Thank you for favouriting/following my little tale and I hope to hear some feedback from you about it as it unfolds. :) GerceChon, AvidReader88, CrazyWhatIfGirl, and Spotsyslvania are fantastic as always - providing me with amusing, heartfelt and all-round wonderful responses to this fic. My sincere apologies for the wait but I hope the length of this chapter helps to make up for it. Enjoy!_

Chapter 14: Roll out the Romance

Nightmares seemed to no longer have a place in Eric's bustling palace. Despite the disturbing reality of Gaston's survival Belle discovered that her mood was relatively unaffected the following morning. Prince Eric's servants were performing their weekly janitorial and maintenance responsibilities meaning that Adam was once more restricted to his room. On such days Belle took her breakfast in her room to spend time with him so, having snuck up a plate of fruit and eggs, she proceeded to enter Beast's domain. It was immediately apparent that some important event had also transpired for him the night before… but one whose nature was in direct opposition to hers. The man in a beast's body was gazing wistfully out his cloudy window, the air humming with excited energy. Given the traces of intense wakefulness and formal attire Belle assumed that her large contemplative friend had not slept a wink.

"Adam." Belle tried to keep the hope out of her voice. "You seem to have not found respite in the soothing folds of those luxurious comforters."

He turned to face her and plunged into a confession of emotion that wiped every other thought from her mind. "I… I love her Belle…. I never thought it would happen…. After all," he gave a half-grunt, half-chuckle, "who could ever learn to love a beast? But she…. She sees beyond this monstrous exterior and likes what she sees. She's comfortable around me and I her. There are moments when I feel I'm above all of the problems I've known and capable of succeeding against all future odds… so long as I have her loving heart and determination by my side. I'm filled with so many feelings – I could not sleep after she left last night. This warmth fills me with hope but also incredible anxiety. Belle… if she should not return my feelings…"

"She will dear Adam, I have seen the way she looks at you and the glow she acquires when you are mentioned." The woman swept to his side, Adam's seated position enabling them to look directly into one another's eyes. Placing a hand on his massive arm, Belle tried to contain her energy – an energy that caused her insides whirling with restrained happiness. "You two come alive in each other's company. As much as I love being the main woman in your life Ilse can offer you the love and strength I cannot. The connection you two have formed provides a solid foundation on which a resilient and happy marriage can be built." At last Belle let her expression exude some of the enthusiasm bubbling in her chest. "When are you going to tell her?

Adam blinked, his gaze wandering back to the window. Some of his energy dissipated, nervousness rising to tighten his muscles. "I am going to tell her at our private ball on Friday."

Belle smoothed a hand gently down his cheek, slowly turning his head back to face her. "You will be human again Adam. Believe in your worth and she will embrace you."

The massive creature lowered his head to Belle's shoulder, heavy arms encircling her in a comforting wave of heat tinted with Beast's personal scent. Belle's mind and heart were racing excitedly for her friend but in her gut a numbing sadness cooled what should have been a moment of unanimous joy. Her relationship with Adam would never be the same and he would, very likely, no longer have the time or energy he once did for their discussions or leisure activities.

Change had not been particularly benevolent to Belle yet as she pulled away from her best friend, witnessing the glitter in his pupils and the elated smile on his soft expression she knew, as long as Adam achieved the happiness he deserved, she could be content with whatever lot the future had in store for her.

* * *

Despite the evening's excitements Ariel was asleep within minutes of curling up in the warmth of her human bed. Sebastian, feeling somewhat bruised from the whole adventure, also managed to gain a few hours of shut-eye tucked into the pillow beside his mistress' head. Both woke to their body clocks rather than any discernible change in lighting since the weather was cloudy and dark with only the barest hint of morning. Gradually her relaxed mindset was replaced by a troubled one; memories of their unfortunate encounter with Belle's kidnapper seeping into her consciousness.

_He had to go and ruin an ideal opportunity for me and Belle to have a romantic evening together_. Turning onto her back the princess nibbled a section of her lower lip in thought. At least the experience had not been an entire waste – after all, she had witnessed a depth to Belle from which she'd previously been barred. Today, however, would tell whether that intimacy was to be an ongoing reality.

"Ariel."

The red-head flinched in surprise, then giving a small smile to her crab friend. "Last night wasn't really a success was it Sebastian?"

"Not with interfering men and unpleasant encounters," the crustacean let out a sigh, "but you and Belle were able to spend some time alone together and I'd say she does like you."

"Oh really Sebastian?!" The princess leapt to her knees, scooping him up in the same instant.

Her friend realised he may have bolstered her hopes too high… yet the joy in her face made him hesitant to put his comment in a more realistic context. His love for the youngest merprincess could not, however, make Sebastian forgot what was at stake in Ariel's agreement with the sea witch. "Ariel, you must look at the facts… there are only four more days left till you are a mermaid once more. I realise that you care very much for this woman but we have not yet discovered if she, without a doubt, returns your feelings. Only then can we possibly chance taking the sea witch's extended offer."

"I know Sebastian but let's wait and see. As you said, there are still four days left." That said the energetic princess leapt from the mattress and began dressing herself.

Her small advisor had to content himself with watching her fuss over casual wear as he muttered under his breath a plea for patience and luck. Having dawned a comfortable, form-fitting dress Ariel loaded Sebastian into her pocket and proceeded down the hall toward the stairs. The princess reached the dining room before a glimpse of Betsy the maid reminded her that, today, Belle would most likely be eating in her own room. Unfortunately Eric, then in a conversation with Paula, head of the kitchen staff, spotted her preventing a speedy get away.

"Ariel, splendid, I was hoping to get your opinion on the week's menu. Given our plans," his intonation suggested a certain importance to the word, "I think something beyond the usual affair is in order."

Confusion momentarily clouded the young woman's faculties but after several more subtle allusions her memory jumpstarted and successfully flooded her consciousness with a variety of unmentionable emotions. "Well, I think that… uh, sponge would be a good meal item - with some lightly spiced seaweed."

Silence met her (what must have been) unorthodox suggestion leaving Ariel to turn as red as her hair while Paola and Eric tried to gloss over her unusual contribution.

"Thank you Ariel, we will indeed have to try that on some occasion."

Inclining her head Ariel made a quick retreat from the scene, heart racing as her head tried to decipher which feeling was producing the highest physiological response. _Apparently that is not a meal partaken in by two-legged creatures._ Jogging back up the stairs she pressed herself behind a large marble column and took several deep breaths.

"What was that about Ariel?" Sebastian's small voice carried up to her ears.

"That… Eric was talking about the private ball he'll be hosting this Friday – five days from now. I had forgotten about it in all the excitement - it would be a perfect opportunity to spend some romantic time with Belle. There will only be the five of us in the palace. We'll have a pleasant but unimposing meal with friendly exchanges then break off into couples as the music from Prince Eric's Pianola transports us around the ballroom floor in each other's arms. Adam and Ilse, and me and Belle."

Sebastian could hear the dreamy air in his princess' voice and wished he could forget the less pleasing reality facing them. His hard-headed practicality, however, demanded that he quell this flight of fancy before it cost Ariel, and potentially the entire Atlantian kingdom, very dearly.

"Ariel, you can't take any chances with the sea witch's extra three days. If you are going to take them – and that is a very strong IF my dear – you must be absolutely positive that Belle returns your feelings and will admit so at this ball."

As happy as thoughts of Belle made the young woman feel her ardour cooled at the notion of anything or anyone suffering because of her selfish decisions. Ariel just wanted to be free to discover and live out her human life with as much peace and joy as possible. Although the idea was painful to her she knew that she would have to do the right thing for her people and return to the sea if Belle did not share her affection. ** If** Belle didn't…

"I know Sebastian." With the subdued calmness of her voice sounding in her head the princess strode determinedly down the hall toward the room second from her own, nerves steeled for an unpredictable encounter.

Belle's room was empty when she entered, the covers tucked neatly beneath the pillows in illustration of her immaculate tidiness. Even now Ariel could picture the sorry state of her own bed chambers, clothes and sheets scattered around the stately space. For a moment Ariel wondered if it was possible for her and Belle to be happy together when they came from such different stations in life, let alone worlds. Surely time would reveal that their differences were irreconcilable and she would regret giving up her life in the sea, however restrictive, for one where she would always be a stranger. As Ariel moved farther into the room her friend's scent filled her nose, eliciting an instantaneous rush of warmth through her body. Hovering near the bureau Ariel ran her thin fingers over Belle's brush and hair pieces, letting her gaze wander over every corner of the room till it stopped at the closed door to Adam's chambers.

Why she hadn't remembered that Belle would no doubt be breakfasting with him this morning was beyond her except that she was, even as a mature woman, subject to bouts of forgetfulness. Clearing her mind of all thought Ariel approached said door, a smile of anticipation coming unbidden to her lips. As she raised a hand to knock the solid wooden object suddenly flew forward and her feet moved in a relatively coordinated maneuver to avoid a collision.

Sweeping into the room Belle swiftly crossed over to the bureau and set about freeing then re-tidying her thick brown hair. From her position beside the closet Ariel was hidden by the bed curtain, momentarily allowing her to revisit her days of voyeurism on Eric's warm beach. Unaware of her observer Belle's face was unguarded as she went about the mundane task of straightening and rearranging her appearance. While she worked Ariel could see thoughts moving across her features like ripples in a pond. Happiness melted her cheeks and lips into pleasing shades of pink, eyes crinkling in the most attractive expression of pleasure Ariel swore she'd ever seen. Before the princess could catch her breath Belle's face had resumed its standard introspective demeanour, gradually sliding into a period of short-lived but unsettling melancholy. As her hands stilled in the act of pulling strands against her head Belle slowly leant closer to her reflection. Unconsciously Ariel followed suit.

"What is to become of me?" Belle did not seem sad exactly but the seriousness in her face made Ariel feel she was witnessing something extremely private. This fact both scared and thrilled her.

Several moments of intense silence found Ariel capturing every detail and movement of the intriguing human, snared in an almost disembodied state of being as her subject mused in what should have been a closed space. After a time Belle noticed the outline of a figure against the gauze of her bed curtains, the two women locking eyes and standing motionless as though caught on a finely woven canvas. The French woman was not entirely sure that her own contemplations had not created a vision amidst the filmy fabric – a vision that still haunted her restless memories of a narrowly averted death. As she moved from acknowledgement to recognition Belle slowly straightened her back and turned to face the woman who'd somehow crept into her bed chamber. Ariel was unsure as to the reaction she would receive, striding forward nonetheless to meet the consequences. Holding her gaze with Belle's the princess could not have hoped for a better response than what followed as the other woman gave her a warm smile and extended her arms to catch Ariel's hands in her own. For an incredible few seconds Ariel felt she'd never known happiness until that moment.

"It's good to see you looking so well. I'm pleased to say that sleep always finds the users of these beds and leaves them renewed." Although confused by the choice of content for their initial interaction Ariel was too absorbed to really care as she basked in an openness that, until today, she'd only seen Belle bestow on their large furry friend.

"You seem well despite the drama of last night."

Ariel gave a vigorous nod, trying not to cower with shyness under the new weight of Belle's attentions. Said woman didn't help the situation when she stepped into the outer circle of Ariel's personal space, smiling in a way that could have melted any suitor's heart.

"Very soon now we may have more than just a good night's sleep to celebrate." Belle's voice was low and soft.

Fantasy once more threatened to overwhelm the princess' eager young spirit but even as she tried to read meaning in Belle's face she steadied her voice to ask. "What do you mean?" The crack midway through her sentence did not in the least affect her companion's mood.

"Adam has fallen in love with Ilse and will confess his feelings for her at the ball – our ball at the end of the week."

Ariel's exuberant nature greeted this information with limitless pleasure, dancing on the spot as her cheeks grew wide and rosy with happiness. "Oh Belle, that's wonderful! This will be a truly magical evening!"

Belle couldn't help but meet such joy with some of her own, the two women taking a playful turn on the gleaming floor as though already in the ballroom. Warmth overflowed from Belle's body as she moved with her newest confidant, an odd sense of relief filling her awareness. Upon finishing their impromptu spiral around the bed the women broke into happy giggles, Belle a little shocked at how good it felt. Her life as of late had not been in the least disagreeable but the weight of uncertain circumstances had subsumed all other emotions. Adam's positive revelation seemed to somehow free Belle from other pressing questions and she sank gratefully onto her bed with Ariel to discuss the particulars of the morning's events. For her part, Ariel was just glad that possible conflict from her accidental misdemeanor had been avoided.

"I wish it was here already!" Ariel exclaimed, not entirely unselfishly. "Thoughts of that glorious evening will drive me mad until Friday."

"There is still plenty of preparing we can do." Belle stated, thoroughly enjoying the raw energy of Ariel's excitement. "And we can still fill our days with tutoring."

The red head raised an incredulous eyebrow. As much as she loved Belle's company when given the choice between a ball and schooling she would most certainly have chosen the former, especially given the stakes. A rich chuckle rolled from the French woman's throat and Ariel felt her solid form dip a little closer to a liquid.

"I know it's not glamorous but there's far more to life than balls."

An odd sensation traveled over Ariel's skin. "But sometimes a ball can change your life."

Belle's mind poised to explain how learning could drastically affect a person's life yet something about her companion's aura caused her to hesitate and, instead, take stock of the situation. The two were sitting unnaturally close together, large sections of their bodies touching. She was surprised she hadn't noticed it before as she was usually very aware of her personal space. It was true that her and Ariel had become friends over the weeks they'd known each other and it was also true that their shared unpleasantness the night before had brought them even closer but Belle felt her obliviousness to their physical intimacy discomforting so she shifted to a more proper distance from Ariel.

"I would not know, I have never attended a ball." Belle tried to rescue some of the camaraderie that her movements had disrupted. "Although I've read lots about them."

"What do they say?"

"The books?"

"Yes."

Belle traced back to the hours she'd spent consumed by fantasy of every description, from epic ballads to children's fairy tales. Hours of lyrical beauty and heart-stopping adventure defined her provincial life, imagination rather than reality the height of enjoyment. Now that her adult existence had taken on many of the aspects she'd cherished and thrilled over in those stories, quiet evenings spent partaking in their simple joys seemed like the recollections of some other woman.

"I loved how the main character could overcome expectations and odds to achieve happiness. The pinnacle of this achievement was generally realised in the ball scene, a place that seemed to be on another plain of reality to the rest of the story. This space is never inhabited for very long – just as long as it takes to reach a realization or connection between lovers. Balls nearly always result in romantic outcomes, some of which are tragic but most celebratory. They're fantastical and exaggerated on the page so I can only assume that such events are, in reality, far more about fabricated spectacle and politics than the idealized fulfillment of true love."

Ariel's expression darkened and Belle's own heart went out to her. Sometimes she wished she could recapture the eager optimism her imagination had conjured of such festivities but pragmatism, not fantasy, was the only way she could avoid further disasters.

"You might be right about that," Ariel conceded, "life always contains more elements than a story but you can't deny that, given the right circumstances, such social occasions have the potential to bring together those who might otherwise not meet, giving them a chance to discover and therefore pursue happiness with another person." Ariel waited for her point to be acknowledged before continuing. "Even the restrictions of social propriety cannot always dictate the feelings and messages shared between two individuals. Amongst the chaos a couple may find moments to engage with each other without prying eyes and in those moments disclose and seal the truth in their hearts."

The beauty of Ariel's description elicited a much faded reel of such a scene in Belle's mind. Perhaps the remnant of some by-gone fantasy, the woman watched as a shy girl and boy were caught in one another's arms, their eyes locked in a meeting of souls. Even as her rational mind tried to tighten its grip a rush of feeling warmed her body, the thrill of it filling Belle with faith in and desire for such an experience. She focused once again on Ariel whose elevated cheek colour suggested that the change in Belle had not gone unnoticed. Collecting her flighty emotions the French woman smiled conspiratorially at the red head.

"It is certainly a tempting notion but until it happens to someone I know I will reserve my opinion."

Ariel nodded, her face open and welcoming. "Should we leave Adam alone for the time being?"

Both women snuck a look at his closed door before sharing a grin. "Yes, he will likely want to think over his proposal. He probably hasn't really got used to the idea yet."

"I wish him every happiness." Ariel's tone and emphasis forced Belle to blink away tears, gratitude and appreciation for the young woman making her want to reach out to her.

"I know Ilse will make him happy." Belle surreptitiously dabbed at her eyes with a kerchief from her dress pocket.

Imparting a small smile of sympathy to her companion Ariel reached out and ran a cautious hand around Belle's back. "What does the day hold for us then? Do you think Eric will want input about Friday?"

"It's very likely. We should probably go meet with him. If there's time I would like to get in some more piano practice. I have a song in mind specifically for Adam and Ilse." Belle smiled as Ariel clapped her hands together. "Then, if the weather's nice this afternoon –" Belle cast a doubtful look out the window "- I would very much like to go for a ride."

"And I will join you." Ariel volunteered, not at all sure what the phrase meant.

"Excellent." Getting to their feet the women crossed the room to the door but as her hand closed on the knob Belle half-turned to face Ariel whose breath caught in her throat. "Ariel… thank you very much for all of your support. These past few weeks haven't always been easy and I've come to truly value your friendship."

She gave Ariel's hand a soft squeeze before entering the hallway. Nearly bursting with happiness Ariel steadied herself before following quickly on Belle's heels. _I may only have four days left but if I keep this up – Belle and I might just be sharing a happily ever after._

* * *

Ariel's heart felt as though it was going to burst from her chest. Even if her arms and legs didn't fall off she was sure the slightest change in posture would result in a head-splitting tumble to the earth. Powerful muscles rippled under the soft hair of her mount, its finely shaped features a signature of good breeding. With a patient and considerate nature Ariel found nothing at fault with its personality but that didn't stop her from being utterly terrified.

"You mean you've never ridden a horse before?"

"May… maybe when I was little." Ariel wished she could enjoy looking at Belle on her own mount. The woman was striking in her hide-material garb, an outfit that emphasized Belle's shapely form and somehow brought out her confidence. Or maybe, Ariel surmised, she was just incredibly comfortable with horses.

"Maybe you should stay here Ariel."

Determination flared in the young woman's gut. She was not going to pass up this opportunity to be alone with Bell! Precious little of such time had been offered after yesterday's bedroom discussion. Inclimate weather, Eric's attentions, interactions with the servants and Belle's piano practicing had taken up the remainder of the day, leaving a princess whose frustration with competing interests was threatening to turn her into a very disagreeable woman. An entire morning stuck alone in the palace while Belle gallivanted across the countryside without her was out of the question. After several deep breaths Ariel straightened her back and tried to relax her grip on the horse's reigns and sides. The creature responded by blowing out a cloud of hot air from its nostrils and shifting its weight. Although the movement unnerved Ariel she resisted the urge to re-clamp herself to the horse's body.

"I'm going to come riding with you Belle."

The woman's stubbornness had once frustrated Belle but as she watched Ariel gently kick the horse's side to push her forward, cheeks rosy and lips trembling despite valiant attempts to appear fearless, Belle felt only sympathy and respect for the head-strong woman.

After several turns around the practice field the two riders set out into the wider expanses of pasture at a slow trot, Ariel bent at less than a ninety degree angle over her horse as Belle kept an unobtrusive eye on her. The amount of snow ranged from inch-deep dunes to light dustings among the grass, the landscape an overall pleasing portrait of white. It was a scene so serene and beautiful that even Ariel forgot her lack of horsemanship in its presence. When the two passed by rows of icicle-ladden branches they exchanged looks of wonder, speaking few words in the powerful hush of the wilderness. Cheeks red against the cold the two women took on a more vibrant beauty in the harsh elements so that, as much as they admired the character of their surroundings, Belle and Ariel also found themselves drawn to look at one another. The intense silence and majesty cloaking them seemed born of the same magic as palace balls – both realms where romanticism trumped routine concerns and societal obligations.

When a herd of deer was spotted in the distance the women let their horses paw the snow as they watched the impressive mammals. Turning to Ariel Belle mouthed the word 'beautiful' to which the princess inclined her head, mind strangely void of thoughts as she observed these humble land beasts. Unfortunately the riders could not passively absorb the land's spoils indefinitely and before it seemed like much time had gone by they were heading home ahead of the growing darkness.

Despite the thickness of her sheepskin gloves and leather boots numbness had seeped into Ariel's extremities making her quite ready to seek the crackling refuge of a toasty fire. Belle stopped just inside the practice field to shut the wooden gate after them, Ariel continuing over to where they'd mounted the tall horses. Her mare halted neatly beside the bench, no doubt eager to retire to the warmth of her own residence. It was then that Ariel realised that getting down would be a far greater challenge than getting up.

Taking a deep breath the princess removed her right foot from the stirrup and carefully swung her leg across the horse's back, trying to keep her balance. Hovering mid-air she cautiously began searching out the bench with her foot, sighing gratefully when her boot met its supportive structure. Placing more weight on her right side she proceeded to try and get her left foot out of the stirrup. The bench slid out from under her disproportioned weight on the snow and Ariel screamed as her body landed with a heavy thud on the ground.

Belle turned in time to see the startled horse gallop several feet closer to the stables, dragging a prostrate Ariel by one foot. Forgetting the gate Belle urged her horse forward at a quick trot then sidled beside the skittish mare to steady it. Trying to keep calm Belle dismounted and hurried to release Ariel's foot from the stirrup, speaking to the victim in a steady but higher-than-normal voice.

"Good God Ariel, are you alright?!" Leaning over the dazed woman Belle peeled back her head gear to determine if she'd been seriously hurt. Thankfully there was no blood but the bleary look in Ariel's blue eyes suggested she had suffered a blow to the head. "We've got to get you inside, Eric will send for the Doctor. You should have waited for me to come and help you!" Panic was beginning to overwhelm her, the attractive contrast of Ariel's flaming hair against the snow a disturbing reminder of the damage she may have sustained. As Belle was preparing to run for help one of Ariel's gloveless hands cupped her hot cheek. She froze. The blurriness was slowly fading from the victim's eyes leaving instead a very intense depth of meaning that Belle did not understand.

"You're… beautiful."

Shock and heat filled Belle as the woman below her blinked and gradually smiled up at her. Scared for Ariel and unsure of how to leave her Belle lingered, her pulse racing in response to the nameless expression on her companion's face. After several long minutes a clearness returned to the red-head's vision and the two were able to make their way back to the palace where Eric promptly sent for and received the local doctor.

Having successfully proved that her cognitive functioning was stable Ariel was instructed to rest with a collection of icepacks against her head. Belle was only too happy to fulfill the physician's requirement of staying by Ariel's bedside throughout the night, waking her charge on a regular two hour basis to ensure she did not become unresponsive. Although Belle expected Ariel to be irritated about being repeatedly woken and asked the same basic questions, the woman seemed oddly happy about the situation, something that confused and slightly embarrassed Belle. When her patient was asleep Belle gazed thoughtfully on her, wondering what to think of the words Ariel had spoken after the accident.

Increasingly the French woman was suspecting that something was very different about their mysterious castaway… and that that difference was somehow connected to her.

"Why are you here Ariel? Where have you come from?" Blushing Belle looked away from the peacefully slumbering woman. "And why, when you said I was beautiful, did you sound more like a lover than a friend?"

Sebastian, nestled between the head board and an unused pillow, sincerely wished he could answer the human.

* * *

The following day the doctor checked in once more and announced a clean bill of health for the young woman, restricting her to one more day of further low-key activities. While Belle took some time to nap, Ariel spent the morning and early afternoon with Adam, talking about his plans, fears and hopes. For a brief period Ariel considered telling him of her own romantic attachment but decided that, if she had to return to the sea, the fewer questions she left behind the better. During their snatched moments alone Ariel and Sebastian had constructed a story for her disappearance. Although the idea of it hurt her immensely she soberly agreed to the terms. If, by the evening of her last day as a human, there was no guarantee Belle returned her love Ariel would pretend as though nothing was different, go to bed, wait till the palace was quiet (about eleven according to routine), leave notes for Eric and Belle explaining that she was returning home, walk down to the beach and slip beneath the waves.

Thus decided Ariel tried not to think about the plan, instead enjoying her time in the company of Adam's warm and rich character then, when she joined them around two, Belle's engaging and loving one. Happily Ariel realised that she now felt like an equal in this circle of friends, the camaraderie and depth of discussion without restraint. After dinner Ariel sat next to Eric on the couch as Belle practiced her piano, the colourful and resounding tones filling the window-paneled ballroom with an otherworldly sense of place. The snow swirling outside in the howling wind seemed to be dancing to Belle's shifting rhythms in a natural representation of the coming party.

Almost totally oblivious to Eric Ariel did not immediately notice that the prince had put an arm around her and, even when she did, she merely smiled at him, grateful for the support. Her heart soared and sank on the music issuing from her love's fingers, her own lost musical ability adding a bittersweet quality to the performance.

"Tomorrow the servants will be leaving." Eric leant a little closer to her.

Ariel nodded, unsure if this statement required any further acknowledgement.

"Grimsby seems to think that it's indecent for you and Belle to be here without an escort – not that he'd think it was such a scandal if he knew about Adam – but given the reality of the situation it's very important that this ball be a success."

Ariel couldn't have agreed more but she wished Eric would let her enjoy Belle's playing. The pianist was coming to a particularly moving section.

"It's good that he will be able to assist us with the set-up tomorrow. There will be a lot of prep work so we can make the most of the occasion."

Trying to hide the rush of disappointment she felt over this reminder Ariel carefully composed her features. Tomorrow was her last day as a human – without those three tantalizing days.

"Most of the food is processed and will just require us to throw together in the items we've outlined. It won't take long to set the dining table and Adam's height will make decorating the room a relatively easy exercise."

Since the prince seemed bent on reiterating all of the aspects they'd previously discussed she decided to speed him along. "And we'll set your Pianola up near the piano so Belle can quickly switch it on or off between her playing." She pulled farther away from Eric who shifted, laying both hands in his lap.

"I will be in town tomorrow afternoon but will be back in time for dinner."

"Good." Ariel gave him a quick smile before standing and making her way to the piano where Belle was finishing up her piece. As sweet as Eric was his absence was very good news for her enterprise. The day's events were critical to the decision she would have to make come evening. Part of the decorating activities would include situating a small bowl of water with sand and assorted shells in a prominent position along the wall so Sebastian could offer his, more pragmatic, opinion about Belle's feelings for her. Ariel had put off writing the notes until she was sure they'd be needed, focusing all her energy on engaging the object of her affection.

Approaching the instrument Ariel took a breath at the intriguing shadows and highlights the candlelight cast around its performer. Belle looked up from the keys and smiled, in a tired soft sort of way, at her, a hint of colour rising to paint her cheeks. Such a reaction to Ariel's presence could only kindle hope in the love-struck princess. If she had to leave Belle… but there was no use thinking about it. Taking her friend's hands in hers the two women were escorted by Eric out of the impressive chamber, each with minds working furiously over divergent yet intimately related subjects.

* * *

Preparing the food for relatively effortless cooking and serving took the four inhabitants till lunch after which Eric departed and the trio set about erecting ribbons, bows, tinsel and additional candelabras around the ballroom. Adam seemed happy to be diverted from thoughts of the following day's expectations with friendly banter between the two women and the minute challenges of creative expression. Ariel enthusiastically contributed to the activities but the majority of her energy was directed at the brunette who, although somewhat unsure how to react to such attentions, made no attempt to distance herself from them.

Belle never consciously acknowledged it but her nervousness was gradually being overcome by pleasure. Ariel began to take on a certain glow in her eyes, every smile, comment, and action infused with heightened levels of appeal. The French woman, in an effort to rationalize her feelings, determined that she was excited about the following evening's festivities rather than Ariel's pleasant and sometimes quirky behaviour. Adam was attuned to changes in his closest friend so the shifts in Belle's actions towards the red head were not lost on him. Although he momentarily speculated on their similarity to his own feelings for Ilse the idea of Belle and Ariel being in love was so foreign that he decided the added depth to their friendship would help Belle through the coming adjustments. Even Sebastian could tell by the woman's body language that she was not opposed to Ariel's advances but his down-to-earth nature insisted that more concrete evidence was still required.

Five o'clock found Belle and Adam drinking cool lemonade at the table as Ariel prepared to test the Pianola. Light snow was falling outside the glass as the first pinky rays of sunset began casting a golden glow over the gleaming tiles.

"Who would have figured that preparations are the most exhausting part of a ball." Adam smiled at his table companion. "And I thought putting up with the guests was the taxing part."

Belle gave him a playful elbow in the arm and took another drink from her glass. She was oddly distracted by Ariel's movements across the room. Casting her gaze around at their handiwork Belle felt a sense of satisfaction at the pleasing patterns they'd woven between the windows, green, red and gold creating a pleasing palate of colours. The scratch and rumble of the Pianola being started brought her attention back to the red-head who was checking to ensure that the perforated paper was properly feeding into the instrument. Despite the fatigue tugging at her own limbs Belle could not spot a trace of lag in Ariel's movements, her slender fingers gracing the gold and brown-patterned mechanism. The other hand was sliding gently over the keys as they played, dress swaying hypnotically as she shifted. Stepping away from the machine Ariel tucked a stray lock of ruby hair behind her ear and strode several feet into the center of the floor to determine the music's breadth. Belle's breath caught and her face flushed as she received an enchanting profile view of the young woman whose well-proportioned breast-waist-to-butt ratio made Belle wonder why she had failed to notice just how attractive Ariel was.

As if feeling her scrutiny Ariel rotated to look in their direction and Belle took another long drink of lemonade to steady her nerves as the woman drew up to the table. A lively Spanish tune was filling the space around them adding an almost alien sense of life to the place.

"You've got that thing up and running." Adam smiled at Ariel whose own gaze slithered from him to Belle.

"It was a bit stubborn at first but some care and skilled handiwork will generally reward the patient artisan."

Despite her best efforts to calm it Belle's heart was beating uncontrollably as her and the beautiful woman locked eyes. Paralysed by her cascading feelings the brunette could only wait and watch as Ariel took several steps until she was standing across from her.

"There's only one thing left to do –" she let a moment of silence pull at her companion, "- try dancing to it." One small and soft looking hand extended toward Belle who gulped but, in true stubborn fashion, refused to let her emotions overwhelm a perfectly innocent request.

Taking Ariel's offered hand the two moved swiftly and only a touch ungracefully around the floor, matching the music's sprightly beat to their own uncoordinated movements. Amazingly, each forgot their nervousness in the jocular dance, grinning and laughing as they gripped first hands then waists in spins, circles and improvised solos. Adam was slightly taken aback by the realization that, even alone in his company, Belle had never been as unrestrained as she seemed to be now, dancing with Ariel.

When the track ended a quieter one took its place and Ariel asked Belle to cover some of the steps needed for a more reserved ballroom rotation with her. Pleading exhaustion Belle nominated Adam as the teacher and watched as the huge beast and small human moved more gracefully across the floor. Another glass of drink in her hand, Belle let the waves of exhilaration and happiness wash over her, an odd rosy tint at the edges of her vision. She was always worrying too much about things. This event would be extremely enjoyable. Adam and Ilse would get engaged, she and Ariel would occupy themselves on the dance floor, taking turns with Eric and sharing in even greater heights of fun. For the moment no darkness leaked through the bright clouds of her fantasy existence, an existence filled with bright colours, warm smiles and blue eyes.

* * *

"Sleep in tomorrow, we won't need anyone to put anything together." Eric's smile was so wide Belle was surprised it hadn't jumped right off of his face. "The day is our treat, nobody is going to do any work; we're just going to have a leisurely day followed by a spectacularly magical night."

The air was abuzz with barely contained excitement as the group climbed the stairs for bed. Belle could see Adam's face had taken on some of the nervousness that had plagued him since discovering his feelings for Ilse but he also seemed to be genuinely looking forward to the morrow. Ariel was bringing up the rear, having gone to retrieve something from the ballroom. Outside Eric's bedroom Adam went on ahead, the prince expressing the desire to speak privately with the French woman.

"What can I do for you Eric?" A glow and light-heartedness had hung about Belle since the earlier ballroom frivolity, one that pleased the caring prince. With her closest friend preparing for a life where she would take a less prominent role he was happy to see that she was not fixating on her challenges.

"I was hoping you could help me with a surprise for Ariel." Although he was doing a good job of hiding it Belle could tell that this was important to him. The thought of Ariel brought an immediate smile to her lips. "Certainly."

"I want you to dance with her at about quarter to ten tomorrow evening and if I'm not back by ten, keep her occupied until I arrive. Are you up to it?"

"Yes Eric, I would be happy to."

The delighted man thanked her, enveloping Belle in a short but warm embrace before wishing her goodnight. Upon entering her room Belle observed that Adam had closed his door and was no doubt settling into a night filled with more contemplation than sleep. Beginning to brush her hair out of its braid the nagging feeling in Belle's mind gradually took on a meaningful explanation. It was very likely that the surprise Eric had planned for Ariel was a proposal. Seated at her bureau, the brush posed for another stroke Belle decided that this should make her happy. The poor homeless girl would have someone who loved and would care for her, through thick and thin. If there was anything Eric was it was all good virtues. Belle would trust him with anything she cared for and Ariel's upper crust breeding, if a bit unusual, certainly made her suited to such a life. Still, no amount of rationalization could assuage the sinking in Belle's gut, her own reflection offering no answers about the strange sensations swirling inside her.

A soft knock broke through Belle's introspection and when she opened the door the sight of Ariel stirred the warring emotions into even greater intensity.

"I… I wanted to say goodnight." Ariel spoke the words so quietly they were almost whispered. This woman seemed very different from the one who'd pranced around the shining ballroom with her. This Ariel was quiet and maybe even – although this made no sense to Belle – a touch sad.

"Are you alright?" Belle moved to touch her but stopped halfway, trying to make it appear like she'd been going to scratch her arm instead of caress Ariel.

A semblance of the woman she knew returned to Ariel's pretty features and Belle's heart did a strange flop.

"I'm just tired – and a little nervous. Tomorrow's such a big day." Her dark lashes perfectly accented her luminous eyes. Was there no end to this woman's beauty?

"Well don't let it keep you up; you'll need your sleep." An extended pause held more than just awkwardness between the two women, neither sure how to proceed but unwilling to leave. Finally Belle spoke the only logical sentence she could come up with, the sound heavy with meaning. "Goodnight Ariel."

The red head looked away for a moment then abruptly strode forward and enfolded Belle in a strong hug; chin nestled in her friend's neck. Without a second thought Belle wrapped her arms around Ariel, holding her in a comfortable yet protective grip. "Thank you for everything."

Belle wasn't sure why she wanted to cry – she couldn't sort out her emotions. Ariel was so warm and sweet-smelling, she'd never wanted to keep holding onto someone as much as did this woman. No, she was not shaking; she would get a hold of herself. Regretfully the two women began to pull apart but before she completely left Belle's arms Ariel placed a tender, lingering kiss on her love's cheek, embarrassment no match for her desire.

"Goodnight Belle." And the woman was gone into the dark hallway, the click of her door as quiet as the tree that periodically tapped on Belle's window. Closing her own door the French woman slowly undressed, blew out her candle and crawled into bed. As the snow outside blew itself out the woman stared sightlessly up at her dark canopy, silent tears sliding down her pale cheeks. When her mind grew tired of chasing itself in circles Belle's unconscious wove strands of memory and feeling into tempting portraits of happiness and love that, to her working mind, were purely the realm of fantasy.

* * *

Ariel carefully made her way down the snow-covered path toward the rolling waves. Even now their voices called out to her, the currents she'd played in as a child, the creatures that had shared their lives with her, her family who loved and missed her. Sometimes she thought she could hear them across space, searching and heartbroken. Once she'd reached the hardened sand the princess walked determinedly to the edge of the shore, a cold wind nipping at her exposed face. She could feel Sebastian moving in her shirt pocket, his small body remarkably comforting. Ariel could feel her heart pounding rapidly. The clock had read 11:25 when she'd left.

"Ariel." Her friend's voice was clear but faint in the winter air. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Despite his grounded intellect and stern personality Sebastian had a large heart for which the princess had never felt so grateful for as in that moment.

"Yes Sebastian, thank you." They'd talked it over, were sure of what to do but still she hesitated, unwilling to take the next step just then. One more minute -. There was no going back. Closing her eyes Ariel pulled her left hand out of her side pocket, gazing intently at the object nestled in her gloved palm. It was not as beautiful on land but it also had no significance there. They were tokens of shared events, mementos exchanged between friends, always with more meaning than the surface suggested. Ariel had made many as a child, when she'd been friends with everyone, before her interests had separated her from them forever.

With a deep breath Ariel pulled back her arm and flung the glittering sea rose as far as she could into the waves. It had taken her less than twenty minutes to interlock all of the shells and coral but it was the most important artifact she'd ever constructed. With it rested her chance for happiness and Ursula's chance for power. Without a second glance Ariel turned away from the sea and began making her way back up to the palace.

* * *

The ruckus and clamour in the tavern was enough to drive sensible folk into the safety of their homes for the night. If that wasn't enough, it was minus ten below with a stiff wind striking at the windows, not that it mattered much to the drinking bunch. The occasional opening of the door actually brought a measure of relief to the heat and stench of a room crammed with bodies. One particularly large man had chosen a seat at the far end of the room where a fire eagerly added to the unbearable atmosphere, several of his recent trophies prominently presented on the mantle. He'd had to put a few hooligans in their place when he'd arrived but Gaston was now where he was most comfortable, at the pinnacle of the town's testosterone ladder.

Most of the village men looked up to him and those that didn't were sure to steer clear of his egoism and quick temper. Gaston considered himself to be relatively content. The ship disaster could have gone a lot worse for him and although he regretted the incident, he was content to move onto new prospects in this foreign town. At least he was, until a stranger came calling for him that cold November evening.

The first thing that struck Gaston about the woman was the way she carried herself. She had no care or worry for the men who crowded eagerly around her, nor did she take her eyes off of her reason for attending the tavern on such a night.

"Are you Gaston LeBlanc?" The woman was a striking beauty, dark hair contrasting appealingly against her ghostly skin. Her figure made even Gaston's eyes take notice, amply supplied and formed in all the right places. The coat encasing her was made of pure otter fur and when she removed it a tight black dress gave everyone a look at her prize jewels.

"I am. And who might you be?" He lifted a (he thought) charming eyebrow.

"You can call me Vanessa. I have some information that you might find useful." She leaned back and crossed her long, finely chiseled legs. A violent jolt of electricity shot down Gaston's body.

"If it's your address you have my full attention." Something about her eyes intrigued him. She was not overwhelmed by him. Instead she seemed strangely – amused.

"Tut tut, I'm here on business." Vanessa flashed him a seductive smile.

"Can I buy you a drink?"

"No thank you. Now," she suddenly leant forward and Gaston had to stop himself from openly staring at her cleavage. "It might come as a rather unpleasant surprise to you that Belle Cartier and her rather hairy friend survived the shipwreck."

"Belle? That's impossible; she would have been rescued with us."

"She washed up on a shore only seven miles from here and she and her beast have been living there for almost three months now."

Gaston's mind was whirling. Belle, alive? Why hadn't he heard anything? Could he get to her? His obsession with marrying the woman was quick to rekindle since his certainly that no woman in existence could rival her beauty bordered more on fantasy than fact. And Gaston could not stand going without something he wanted. The woman had already escaped him far too many times and Gaston would have nobody say he was a quitter. Also, if he could get his hands on that creature… his monetary aspirations might once again be on an uphill course.

"Why have I not heard of her existence?"

"Prince Eric keeps them both tucked away in his palace."

"Why are you telling me this?" Even Gaston was wise enough to know the details of a transaction before completing it.

"I want to help you get what you want – and what I want."

"What is it you want?"

Vanessa extended a graceful hand and picked a solitary peanut from the bowl between them. "Another woman staying in that palace. I'll help you get Belle and the beast and you get me the red-headed girl named Ariel."

The underlying sense of risk and sexuality was increasing Gaston's energy. It had been far too long since he'd gone on a raid. "Infiltrate a Prince's palace, my lady you've got some nerve."

Vanessa shot him a calculating grin. "I happen to know that tomorrow evening there will only be five people in the whole place – three of whom are the individuals we seek. Do you have loyal men for the job?"

Although some of them would not want to go against the prince Gaston knew that masks and the promise of loot would quickly change a few minds. "I can have at least seven assembled by tomorrow night."

Vanessa drew closer to him, fluttering her eyelids attractively. "I knew we'd make a great team." Before he'd realised it one of her hands had slithered around his neck and their lips were locked in a lusty exchange of saliva. _This could be the best night of my life,_ Gaston reasoned through his alcohol and hormone-infused daze. _Before me lies the opportunity to at last achieve my ideal life… while working alongside a ravishing jezebel._ A man couldn't ask for more.


	15. Chapter 15: By Moonlight

_I'm pleased to welcome Skll and Hopeless13 to this little tale. Please let me know your thoughts on the coming chapters - it's such a pleasure for an author to hear what others think of their work. My life is so much brighter knowing that others gain joy and excitement from this fanfiction. Warm hugs and salutations to my dedicated readers as well: AvidReader88, seirahErinyes, and GerceChon. May this chapter be everything you envisioned for a ball with our two favourite ladies (while still leaving some adventure to unfold :)._

Chapter 15: By Moonlight

In the light of morning night ramblings were easily tossed aside for more practical realities. After waking Belle lay in bed an extra hour than was her custom but was denied further deviation from routine by her internal body clock. Not wanting to disturb Adam she dressed quickly and moved downstairs for a bite from the premade tray of croissant sandwiches and cut fruit. Unwilling to nibble at her food in the cold kitchen Belle assembled a small plate and settled herself in an armchair across from the freshly stoked fire. At such moments, when the palace was silent and void of movement it was possible to imagine that she was the only person left in the world, a still and frozen outside environment further contributing to this impression.

Turning her head Belle spied 'Oliver Twist' on the side table. It had been weeks since she'd had time to continue reading it. Between tutoring Ariel, practicing her piano and other assorted activities Dickens had been utterly forgotten. Curling herself up tighter in the chair Belle brought the book into her lap and began flipping idly through the pages, catching words here and there as though caught in a meaningless cloud of vocabulary. _Context is everything_, she decided_, the same word or sentence can be used a million times but only in fuller description does it take on any depth of meaning_.

Closing the book Belle lay it back on the side table, letting her head fall onto one hand as she watched the hypnotic flames. Last night had been a marathon of thoughts and feelings, leaving her spent and void of any distinct emotion. It was not unpleasant, this disembodied sense of being; it offered the illusion of heightened control over one's circumstances – even as it simultaneously made one feel divorced from them. Belle made her mind silent, waiting out the time until another waking body summoned her back into the complexities of conscious existence.

Ariel could see a profile vision of Belle from her position at the door. The princess hadn't slept well but the blessed state had not completely abandoned her. As a result, despite its enormous importance, she felt relatively ready to face the coming day. She'd cast the dice and from here on the gamble was everything or nothing. Taking a breath Ariel moved to a chair on Belle's left, a little surprised that the brunette did not immediately greet her. Belle seemed last inside herself, the firelight reflected in her fathomless eyes. Settling herself Ariel stared out at the expanses of white beyond the window. She also felt oddly removed from reality, as though the life around her was merely some fabrication imitating it. Looking back at Belle she smiled a little, freely absorbing the image of a woman who, once again, could not see her. Presently Ariel's companion did return from her sightless voyage, acknowledging the princess with a smile of genuine, though slightly guarded, warmth.

"How did you sleep?"

"It could have been better," Ariel admitted, "but I'm ready for the day."

"Likewise, I think we're all a bit nervous about this evening." Belle swung her legs out in front of her, trying to restore circulation to the numb limbs. "Have you eaten?"

"Not yet."

"Well I have to return this plate to the kitchen so let's go together."

The women walked comfortably side-by-side into the tiled kitchen, chatting as they picked away at the sweet morsels on the tray. In the next ten minutes they were joined by Adam then Eric. The latter insisted on cleaning up while the rest adjourned to the sitting room for games. Gin rummy, checkers and poker kept the atmosphere from getting too serious, each person filing away their personal thoughts for handling at some later date. Even to the participants the scene seemed somewhat staged. Each was relatively content but the upcoming event left them only half engaged in their present activities. Belle cast frequent looks at Adam whose overall soberness suggested his anxiety. Ariel favoured Belle with regular glances and Eric graced the redhead with a steady though well-guarded gaze. Until they cooperatively decided to adjourn for set-up and dressing procedures the emotional state of the atmosphere resembled a sort of purgatory. Since Eric and Adam were less burdened by intricacies of wardrobe they were charged with laying out the food and lighting candles as the women moved to their rooms.

"If you need any assistance just let me know." Belle spoke to Ariel as they parted at the red head's door.

Ariel nodded politely before quickly ducking into her chambers. She'd known what she would wear for weeks and she certainly wasn't going to let Belle see it before the look was complete.

Feeling slightly put off by Ariel's decline of her offer Belle continued to her own chambers. When the castaway had arrived she'd hardly known anything about dressing – but a lot had changed since then. The urge to cry took Belle somewhat by surprise - she thought she'd finished being emotional after last night yet even as she went about lacing her undergarments and applying light makeup she could feel her eyes stinging at the effort to keep back tears. Refusing to indulge the feelings with thought Belle managed to outfit herself in a pleasing golden-yellow gown with layers of ripples. It reminded her of a bedspread she'd once slept under.

Adam insisted on putting up her hair while she returned the favour by straightening his suit. Belle couldn't help smiling at the remembrance of the expression the tailor had worn as she'd given him Adam's measurements. Although Eric's man had thought her addled he had not taken any liberties with the specifications. The cursed prince looked incredibly smart in his blue and white trimmed suit, a picture-perfect gentleman in dress if not body.

"She won't recognize me." He joked, a strain in his voice revealing his nervousness.

Belle bestowed her friend with the warmest and proudest smile she could muster, eyes watering this time for a completely understandable reason. "You'll take her breath away. I'm so happy this has happened for you Adam. I can't think of anyone who deserves happiness more than you."

"If not more, you do just as equally Belle. If it weren't for you I would still be angrily pacing those dreary deserted halls. You taught me to believe in my worth… and took me down a few notches when I needed it. Without your support I would never have thought someone could love me. As long as I am alive you will never be alone Belle. My friendship is yours, no matter where your life takes you."

Wrapping her arms tightly around him Belle wasn't sure if her heart was breaking from sadness or bursting with happiness. The changes Adam was undertaking were very positive but she understand all too well that no change ever came easily. Adam meant every word he said yet Belle also knew that she had to be ready to step aside for the new woman in his life.

"You are my dearest friend Adam. I will always be here for you."

One of his huge hands came up to brush a strand of hair off her forehead, his monstrous face aglow with affection. Taking several deep breaths Belle closed her eyes and tried to capture the moment as deeply within her as possible, silent tears running slowly down her painted cheeks. Uncounted minutes passed, the two stepping apart as a timely knock sounded at the door.

"Adam, Belle," Eric's voice said through the wood, "the Lady Ilse is here."

Patting her companion on the arm Belle gave him a supportive smile, checked him over one more time then went to adjust her wet makeup. Adam waited until she was done so they could walk out together, lit candle brackets casting eerie shadows over the textured wallpaper. While the upstairs was only moderately lit the downstairs was illuminated by dozens of candles and steadily burning coal fireplaces. At the top of the staircase Belle and Adam paused to peer down into the hall.

Ilse's outfit of ruby and navy teardrops was a signature of the local fashions, emphasizing the waist and chest in a pleasing, cultured way. Her hair was sparkling, done up high on her head, neck and face dusted with lightly painted floral designs. For a moment Belle completely believed in the concept of fairy godmothers, so enchanted and taken aback was she by the working girl's transformation.

_I'm sure many would think the same of me._

Moving her gaze from Ilse Belle spied Eric, slightly out of breath but impeccably dressed in a black suit with silver buttons and finely sown red trim. He was the handsomest she'd ever seen him, fine features and grey-blue eyes rivaling mythic heroes. A rush of feeling momentarily immobilized Belle who was left alone at the top of the stairs as Adam descended to take the arm of his lover. Steadying herself the French woman finished her observation with the lady standing a couple of feet from Eric's elbow.

Ariel managed to make any outfit she wore lovely but this dress was nothing quite like any Belle could recall from the woman's wardrobe. It was a dark forest green and seemed to be constructed from fabric that rippled silver when she moved. The design was pulled tight at her waist, flaring slightly at the hips with a split coming halfway up her right side to reveal a section of smooth, creamy flesh. The top of the dress firmly cupped her shapely bust in a politely dipping V, two straps curving over her slender shoulders and tied in a bow at her back. A thin braid framed either side of her rosy face, further braids gathered in ringlets at the back of her head. The woman's face was lightly powdered, her shining maroon lips well balanced with silver and green eye shadow. Ariel's spine was straight and confident, intense blue eyes glinting up at Belle's gowned figure, face portraying more maturity and grace than Belle could remember ever witnessing. In fact, contrary to how the woman at the bottom of the stairs looked, Belle suddenly felt sure that her own legs wouldn't make the walk down to the main floor without a misdemeanor.

Nevertheless Belle hid her trembling with a sure smile, making it to beside the fiery-haired temptress without missing a step. Before she could stop it her tumbling emotions had spouted a sentence unchecked by her usual monitors. "You look ravishing Ariel."

A sultry smile creased the woman's face. "Thank you Belle. I… you look quite beautiful yourself."

Despite her spontaneous comment Belle found herself glowing under Ariel's approving gaze, something hot and strong burning inside her.

"Shall we make our way in to dinner?" Eric asked, taking Ariel's closest arm. When he moved to direct his companion toward the table he discovered that she had latched her other arm onto Belle and he smiled at her consideration for the dateless woman.

No seating arrangement dictated who sat where but it came as no surprise to anyone when Adam and Ilse took seats across from one another, Belle to the right of the former and Ariel to the left of the latter leaving Eric to claim the remaining chair on the redhead's left. The prince said a short grace, drawing attention to his appreciation of each person's presence and toasting the friendships they'd formed. During the dedication Ariel surreptitiously directed Belle's attention to the two lovebirds at her right, both gazing at one another with intense fondness. Belle thanked her conspirator with a warm smile, thereby setting the level of familiarity shared throughout the meal.

The food was delicious… but failed to receive the proper appreciation. Each person consuming it was too absorbed in other matters, from Ilse who, only a tad shyly, engaged Adam in conversation about the marriage of a local friend, to Eric's sporadic and only semi-successful attempts to hold Ariel's attention. For her part, Ariel was imbued with a somewhat alien sense of confidence for whose presence she was enormously thankful. The difference in Belle's reaction to her was increasingly evident although she had not trusted herself to judge without Sebastian's grounded opinion. The affection and – Ariel could barely breath when she saw it – attraction Belle displayed towards her made the princess sure that, when she confessed her love for the French woman, that love would be whole-heartedly returned.

Some of the diners felt that the meal was completed before they'd fully prepared their nerves for what was to come yet the truth was that nerves were also the reason less food was eaten than under normal circumstances. To aid with digestion (and to some extent her own strange excitement) Belle read her companions several sections of winter-themed poetry in the fire lit sitting room, the soothing lilt of her voice drawing out some of the anxiety from her listeners. During a stanza likening snowflakes to crystalized love Belle snuck a look at the couple to her left whose feelings were gradually filling the room. Adam and Ilse were not (in that moment) peering at one another but their hands were clasped together in front of them, dreamy smiles dissipating strain from their faces. Smiling to herself Belle read further before glancing at the remaining twosome.

Eric was leaning back on the couch, one arm looped over Ariel's side of the couch; the woman was bent forward, mouth slightly open. When Belle's eyes sought her the princess' own were waiting to meet them, a loving smile spreading across her face. Tearing her eyes away Belle paused to take a drink of water before continuing, the residual heat elicited from Ariel's expression slow to fade.

It was quarter after seven when Eric led the group into the resplendent ballroom. Hurrying to the piano Belle settled at the magnificent instrument, straightened her skirts and began playing a slow interlude. Ariel and Eric set the stage for Adam and Ilse, moving in graceful semi-circles around the large space, one set of hands on each other's waists and the other locked in a firm grip. After some shy disclaimers regarding their lack of dancing experience, Adam carefully led Ilse through the steps, the two quickly managing to keep pace with the prince and his partner. Belle transitioned into a peppier piece of local origin and the couples assumed more interactive frolicking, the women switching partners, performing brief solos then returning to their original men. Two songs later Eric left to acquire refreshments, Ariel taking the opportunity to switch on the Pianola and lead Belle to the dance floor.

Strategically the redhead put on a roll of consistently slow to medium-paced pieces. As she guided Belle to the center of the room she felt the woman's pulse beating rapidly, causing her own to speed up in response. Despite the fact that the two had moved freely around the same floor the previous day neither could recapture that comfort on this occasion. Heaviness hovered between them and this only increased as Ariel took her partner's hand and waist, Belle following her example. As their bodies synced with the rhythm some of this comfort began to return but Belle was unable to convince herself that this dance was a light-hearted affair. The intensity in her companion's actions and the way her own body responded to it presented more questions than answers. As Ariel's head came back up from watching her feet and her glistening lips formed that tempting smile the realization that she didn't care was less of a surprise than Belle expected it to be. Drawing Ariel a fraction closer the French woman decided she would enjoy, not question, this magical experience.

Ilse had seated herself in a chair against the wall, a refreshing drink of lemonade dangling loosely in one hand as she watched the solo pair striding through the space. Adam lowered himself into a chair beside her, unconsciously testing the object's strength before applying his full weight. He spent several minutes admiring the beautiful woman beside him eventually tracing her gaze out to Belle and Ariel.

"They're good friends aren't they?" Something in her voice caught Adam's attention but he wasn't sure how to decipher it.

"Yes, Belle's been at Ariel's side since she washed up on shore and Ariel seems quite fond of her. Belle keeps so much to herself I'm glad she and Ariel have become so close."

Ilse remained quiet for a period, making Adam fear that he may have said something wrong but when she did turn her attention back to him his suspicions were washed away by the force of emotion in her eyes. Eric stood a little ways from the resting couple, one hand behind him as the other brought a glass to his lips. Candlelight reflecting off the clear windows, snow illuminating the dark blue-black of a Denmark November and a beautiful woman gracing his ballroom floor – how much more romance could a man desire? The two dancers made an odd sight, because they were two women moving as a proper couple would and because they were outfitted in such different dresses. Ariel's clung like a second skin on her upper body, sparkling attractively in the flickering light. He had never seen anything like it before but, Eric had to admit that he'd never met any woman quite like Ariel before either. Belle's gown was pulled from the latest French fashions, full-hipped and frilly-bodiced. It was every bit the definition of elegance but lacked the sensuality embodied by Ariel's attire.

The song changed to one with a slower rhythm but the women did not move apart to switch partners. Instead they pulled one another closer, Ariel pressing against the soft fabric of Belle's bustle. An unsettling feeling made itself known in the prince's belly. Ariel and Belle were not acting like two friends enjoying a care-free romp. They had not taken their eyes off of one another since he'd started watching them and the depth of feeling hovering between them would have, if Belle was a man, had Eric quickly extracting his date. Shaking his head the prince tried to brush the uneasiness from his mind. He was being ridiculous, feeling jealous of Belle. Both women were ladies to the farthest extent of that definition and the very idea of two women being romantically attracted… it was ludicrous. Turning away from the scene Eric headed for the cellar to add a bottle of red wine to the drink list.

Despite her desire to spend the rest of the evening dancing with Belle Ariel was forced to take a rest at the end of their third dance. Exchanging a smile with Ilse Ariel took a long drink of lemonade and watched Adam take her place, the beautiful French woman moving like a shimmering yellow fish across the room. The heat from Belle's body was infused in her hands and waist, the flush of physical exertion and pleasure painting her with an ethereal glow. The princess was not entirely sure that she wasn't dreaming – although no dream had ever come close to being this perfect.

"You make a lovely couple." Ilse put in, her face expressing friendliness with something else Ariel could not describe.

"Thank you Ilse, you and Adam are breathtaking in each other's arms."

A blush and smile of happiness lit the woman's face. "You're too kind Ariel." She paused for a moment before continuing. "Do you have any plans for the long term? I know Belle is planning on supporting herself by governessing," Ilse's French had improved dramatically but occasionally her lack of vocabulary or grammar knowledge translated into made-up words or long pauses, "will you join her or do you intend on staying here at the palace with Eric?"

Taken aback Ariel found she had no real answer for the woman. She'd given no thought to life after her and Belle admitted their love to one another. If she'd still had her voice she could have offered some contribution on a musical front but as it was Ariel realised she had relatively little to offer. Still a student of human ways she was not confident enough to give lessons to human children and, never having had to fend for herself, the princess had few basic skills. What experience she did have was of no use on land where gardens and clothes were drastically removed from what she'd learned about. Calming her rushing brain Ariel forced herself to stop analyzing the situation. She'd made her bed now and there was no going back. She and Belle would figure something out. As long as they had each other they could face anything.

Ariel sat out the next three songs, watching as Belle returned to the piano and expertly wove her playing into the final notes from the Pianola. Eric took Ilse for one spin around the dance floor before returning her to Adam's powerful arms. When he offered the following dance to her Ariel politely turned him down with an explanation of tiredness, prompting him to bring her a drink of dark fruit juice with an unpleasant aftertaste. Ariel discretely left the beverage unconsumed. Outside misty moonbeams were shining through the loose cloud cover, proof that romance was pervasive without as well as within the palace. Princess Ariel knew where she wanted to admit her feelings to Belle. She'd asked one of the servants to shovel a little trail leading to the side garden and what snow they'd received since had only lightly dusted the path. A night like this, with the ocean singing at their backs and the land noises whispering around them, was the perfect place for a union of land and sea. She'd wait for Belle to perform a few more pieces – the one dedicated to Adam and Ilse should be coming soon – and then she'd take her lover for another couple of turns to keep them warm when they adjourned into the cool evening.

Although she tried not to stare at the pair dominating the ballroom floor Ariel was struck by the beautiful scene they made: a cursed prince and a strong-willed farm girl wrapped in the veil of love. Looking at Adam and Ilse left no doubt in the observer that the two adored one another and could happily spend the remainder of their time gazing into each other's eyes. Ariel recognized the melody of the song Belle had constructed for the unlikely couple and was pleased to see that the spell of the evening was indeed pulling them closer, routine cares and frivolities forgotten in the fantasy atmosphere.

_Belle won't be able to deny that Balls are not magical after tonight._

As Eric was contemplating once more asking Ariel to dance with him he lost his chance when the woman abruptly stood and took rapid strides towards the piano. His hope that she was requesting a piece was proven false when she again led Belle out onto the floor to perform a slow but nonetheless sensual version of the samba. Swallowing his irritation the prince took stock of the situation and decided it was close enough to the time he'd arranged with Belle for this to be a convenient action on Ariel's part. Once more Eric left the ballroom, this time to prepare for an activity increasingly filling him with uncertainty.

Body alive with pleasure in the arms of her love Ariel almost missed when, halfway through the next song, Adam and Ilse walked out through the double doors and onto the small veranda. Excited anticipation surged through her nerves. It would truly be the best evening if, by its conclusion, she and Adam were set permanently human. Glancing back to see if Belle had noticed the couple's departure she saw the woman's mouth turned down, her gaze directed at the doorway leading into the rest of the palace. Seeing no one Ariel wondered why such a look of seriousness had suddenly come over her partner's features. A bare hand touching Belle's cheek brought the woman's engulfing eyes back to hers, an attractive blush spreading over her cheeks.

"Would… would you like to get some air?"

For a second Belle wondered if that was a good idea given that Eric was expecting her to occupy Ariel - then she realised he would have no trouble finding them if he saw the veranda door open. Besides, Belle felt a definite need to cool her internal temperature. Following Ariel out to the veranda and down several steps to a relatively clear path Belle found that the change in atmosphere did succeed in banishing some of her heat. Its cooling effects were, however, mitigated by the rate at which her heart was beating. Since her body's increased temperature appeared rooted in Ariel's proximity the fact that one of her hands was held loosely within Ariel's suggested that she was not going to be cold for a while.

The night was surprisingly lovely, only a few degrees below freezing with a full moon illuminating the white, still world beneath it. Belle's suspicion as to their destination was confirmed when Ariel stopped in the middle of the palace side garden, so alien yet familiar from hours spent tending its plants. Although the night was very dark she could vaguely see the ocean's ominous visage against a navy sky, a light salty breeze stinging her nostrils. Ariel also seemed to be momentarily absorbed in the scenery, her head partially turned out to sea, an expression of longing tugging at Belle's heart.

"It's so different now… from how it was when you arrived." Her breath puffed out in a milky cloud of favour.

Ariel looked back in Belle's direction, a smile spreading over her face. "Yes. Everything is sleeping now." She took a step closer to the French woman, both hands enfolding Belle's in hers. "You've changed my life Belle. I will never be able to repay you for the warmth and happiness you've given me." Something in her expression shifted and Ariel seemed to grow even lovelier.

Belle made sure to steady her voice before speaking. "I've loved every minute of it Ariel. You've been a great friend to me. If it weren't for you – well I'm not sure I'd know what fun feels like." The women shared a brief laugh. "You scared me half to death a couple of times but your joy de vive has helped me to believe in a future, even one without Adam." Belle gently smoothed a finger over the redhead's hairline, watching the golden material of her glove slide through the thick richness of Ariel's ruby locks. "You are a wonderful… and beautiful woman and I know you'll be very happy." Her voice caught but Ariel didn't seem to notice.

"As are you Belle. I've never… felt the way about someone that I do about you."

Belle felt her eyes widen as her heart hurried to push blood to her brain. Surprisingly, it did nothing to break the mental paralysis gripping her as she watched Ariel draw even closer.

"Belle, I know I don't have much to offer you in goods or skills but I promise to continue learning and contribute whatever I can to help you. I'll be happy as long as we're together."

_What's happening?_ Belle struggled to make sense of Ariel, the truth warring with her preconceived notions.

"I love you Belle and I'll be yours as long as you want me." Ariel waited breathlessly for an indication of Belle's thoughts, her heart tottering on the edge of a very steep precipice. Despite the gravity of the situation her body had begun shivering making her wish she'd had the foresight to bring a coat.

"Oh… Ariel." Belle was not entirely sure what was going to come out of her mouth so when Eric's voice broke through the air she took a breath of relief.

"There you are." Prince Eric strode up to them, hands under his arms for warmth. "It's a bit of a cold night for a stroll." His perfect teeth flashed in the darkness, the man's figure even more striking in the picturesque landscape.

"Yes Eric. We were…"

"Ariel you're shivering. Let me take you inside." The prince put his hands on her shoulders. Ariel peered up at Belle, a look of panic spreading over her face.

Pasting a comforting smile on her own Belle spoke reassuringly to her. "You're cold, go in with Eric. We'll talk later."

Giving a small nod Ariel let Eric guide her back inside the building like a life-sized doll leaving Belle alone in the frozen garden. Placing both hands on her head the French woman tried in vain to settle her roiling emotions. What was Ariel thinking? Women couldn't feel that way about each other – friends could love each other yes but not in the same way a man and woman did. Although Ariel did not seem to understand some things about their culture Belle felt fairly certain that the redhead had known exactly what she'd meant.

_What should I do?_ _Even at this moment Eric could be proposing to Ariel. If she refuses him… and tells him why… he'll surely throw her – or us both - out. _Hadn't she heard somewhere that such a thing was sinful? Feeling faint Belle leant against the brick terrace, head pounding unpleasantly. _How did this happen? What am I going to do?_

Something in the wind caught her attention, jerking her out of her rushing thoughts. In the distance… a faint voice, one that sounded vaguely familiar. Straightening Belle strained her ears, moving closer to the gate separating the garden from the woods. _It's that voice… the one that saved my life…_ Throwing up the latch Belle gathered her skirts up in her hands and took off into the snow, hope and desperation spurring her through the dark trees. She could hear the voice getting louder… the woman wouldn't get away this time!

Without warning a burly arm came around her waist, yanking her hard enough to knock the wind out of her. Struggling to catch her breath Belle heard men's voices talking all around her as one pair of hands set about tying her feet and another her arms.

"Look at this beauty, figure it's the one he wants?"

"Come right to us didn't she?"

"Unhand me!" Belle cried in Dutch, finally regaining her strength.

"Don't think so Miss."

A scarf was secured around her mouth as she attempted to scream, the man behind Belle pulled her into a kneeling position. Her dress was getting heavier by the second.

"Here she is Sir."

Blinking Belle looked into the eyes of the only man she'd ever truly hated, a blood-chilling smile curling over his hard features. For a second Belle thought she may have been revisiting one of her nightmares but when Gaston leant his face close to hers the smell of beer and meat on his breath was too potent to be imagined.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Belle but you know we're destined for each other."

Disturbing laughter rolled through the men surrounding her, Belle's body shaking with more terror than cold.

"Take her to the wagon. Now boys, on to the palace."

As her body hit the wooden floorboards of a covered wagon Belle sent up a fervent prayer for the safety of her friends before a violent slap to the back of her head rendered her unconscious.


	16. Chapter 16: The Birds

_I have rearranged the yet-to-be-posted chapters somewhat so that there are now 21 (as opposed to 20). This makes each a more manageable length. I hope you guys don't mind :) Welcome to awesomeness0260, Nilea, Nicole Jr, recyclablefoxx, TheEnigma19, and airbearawesome! It's selfish of me but I really hope that many people will enjoy my contribution to the femslash fandom. Cheers to my ever patient regulars AvidReader88, Spotsylvania, and GerceChon. Jouir De!_

Chapter 16: The Birds

Her irritation over Eric's untimely interruption was somewhat overshadowed by the pleasure Ariel experienced upon re-entering the heated palace. Rather than lingering in the ballroom the prince steered her into the sitting room where he installed Ariel in a chair, presenting her with a blanket and fresh mug of cocoa. Confused but thankful the princess sipped the drink, noticing that white and cream streamers had been arranged in pretty flower bundles on all the furniture. They reminded her of water lilies, a type of plant some merfolk spoke of. The more she looked around the more evident it became that the space had changed since they'd enjoyed Belle's reading. Little bowls of flower petals were nestled next to tea lights, the scent of some pleasing fruit wafting in the air. Simple but elegant defined the room's transformed state. Eric was standing near the mantle, hands behind his back. When she'd finished examining the decorations he took a step forward and the feeling in his eyes caused Ariel's heart to jump.

"Ariel, I know we haven't known each other very long but I feel as though my life has been transformed by your presence."

Panic began twisting in the princess' gut.

"You're so beautiful and sweet and fun – you make all my days a pleasure." He gave her a handsome smile that made her want to disappear into the chair. "I want to pledge the rest of my life to making you happy. Ariel -" he lowered himself to one knee, "– will you marry me?"

Shock and fear momentarily immobilized the woman as she struggled to determine what expression she should be wearing. Prince Eric was presenting her with a well-formed and polished glittering stone on a silver band. Looking from it to him she hoped that the right words would somehow float into her mouth.

"Oh Eric…" A voice with the echo of Sebastian about it slipped into her consciousness. Eric was offering his heart to her – that was what she needed to stay human. _But I don't love him._ But what if Belle didn't love her? The brunette had hesitated before responding to Ariel's heartfelt confession. _But even Sebastian agrees that she loves me._ If Belle didn't admit it, however, Ariel's fate, and that of her father's kingdom, was at Ursula's mercy. _Maybe I can marry Eric and still be with Belle._ Betray her heart - and Eric's trust? No, no good would come from that choice. It was give up on Belle to marry Eric or be frank with the man and bank on Belle's strength of character to overcome her reservations. Given her morals, Ariel knew there was only one real choice.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies Eric. I never meant to give you the impression that I was romantically interested in you." The stricken expression on Eric's face made Ariel feel akin to Ursula's villainy. "I care about you as a dear friend and am eternally grateful to you for your limitless support and goodness. If circumstances were different I might have accepted your offer but I cannot deny us both a chance at greater happiness than we'd know together."

Eric stood, tucking the velvet box in his back pocket and running a hand through his hair. "There's someone else then?"

The poor man had never worn such a distraught look in her presence. Ariel was beginning to deeply regret her interference in the lives of these kind humans. Thus far her company seemed to have brought them little but stress and unhappiness. Taking a breath the princess made sure her damaged throat was well-lubricated so she could sound as confident and kind as was possible under the circumstances.

"I'm afraid so Eric, there has been since I arrived here. But you care about her as well so I sincerely hope that you can forgive my inconsiderate actions and find it in your heart to accept our love."

Disappointment was morphing into another emotion unnatural to the prince. His face had gone hard, the alien feeling infusing his every limb so that he appeared powerful and... increasingly threatening. A chuckle laced with ice escaped his throat.

"You're telling me… you and Belle are in love?"

Ariel went to explain the factual details of the current dynamics but an explosion of speech from Eric cut her off.

"Do you even…" he began to pace before the mantle, hands balled into fists at his sides, "do you even know how wrong that is Ariel? Even – wherever you come from must have known that. Two women can't love each other the way a man and woman can, it's unnatural. Nothing good comes of it." Eric's voice was steadily rising and Ariel was drawing herself tighter in the chair, fear and a horrific understanding creeping across her body.

_This was Ursula's hidden knowledge. Oh father…_

"I've been harbouring harlots under my roof - two gold-digging, sin-seeking whores in the guise of innocence!"

Ariel was instantly on her feet. "How dare you call Belle and I such vile names! We are no different than the women you consider friends because we're in love!"

"Viper! You come in here, take advantage of my kindness, turn my world upside down, tell me you'd rather be with a common French girl than me and," he gave a bitter laugh, "expect me to be happy about it."

"I never tried to mislead you. I'm sorry I've hurt you Eric, I truly am." Hot tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. "Maybe I am too naïve, hoping that my heart's choice will be accepted, hoping that the person I love with all of my being will return my feelings." Ariel fought back a sob. "Is it too much to ask for – for a little happiness after so much suffering?"

Eric had stilled his movements, eyes narrowed in close scrutiny of her.

"At… at the end of this I may be no happier than you are at this moment. Believe me, now that I realize… I understand… disappointment." The princess angrily wiped an arm across her face. "I've thrown my life away for something I believed to be possible – so that everyone can hate me. You think you know pain – well prince Eric, I've destroyed a whole kingdom!"

A monstrous roar shook the room, causing Eric and Ariel to turn in the direction of the ballroom.

"Adam." The prince sprinted into the other room, followed closely by Ariel. "Where are you?"

Men's grunting and voices reached their ears, Eric grabbing a brass candelabra to use as a weapon. He'd taken several steps closer to the veranda doors when three bulky figures broke through the glass and came barreling towards them.

"I'm warning you!" Eric yelled, standing his ground.

"Eric they've got guns!"

"Ariel into the sitting room!" Once the woman had complied the prince sent his makeshift weapon flying at the heads of their pursuers, gunshots spurring him to mix a combination of ducks and rolls into his retreat. Ariel was ready to help him slam the heavy doors behind them, each dragging pieces of furniture to further seal the passageway. As Eric tied cords of sturdy rope around the door handles Ariel took the stairs two at a time, ignoring the prince's cries for her to remain near him.

Bursting into her bedroom she found Sebastian sitting on the bed accompanied by a rather windblown seagull.

"Princess! I saw a group of men coming towards the palace. I think you'd better put up a defense."

"Thank you Scuttle that's what we're trying to do."

"What's happening?" Sebastian demanded.

"We've blocked their entrance through the ballroom but we're outnumbered and they may try to get in another way."

"Bird brain, the princess' life is in danger. Go get help!"

"Oh, ah, yes! I'll be back in a jiffy!" Taking two somewhat shaky wing-beats the bird shot through the open window in a flurry of squawking.

"Come on Sebastian, we need to get back to Eric." Stuffing the crab in her pocket and grabbing the coal scuttle from her fireplace Ariel returned to the prince who was assembling impromptu barricades against the doors and windows.

"Please don't leave my side, these are very dire circumstances!" Ariel assisted him in stabilizing a table against the dining room door.

"Don't worry Eric, help is on the way."

"What help?" A loud thump sounded against the ballroom door. "We have no way to alert the guard and even if we could it would take them at least an hour to get here."

"You're just going to have to believe me."

The prince gave her a look most would have described as suspicious but Ariel ignored him, quickly moving to bolster the ballroom barriers. Persistent gunfire soon broke small holes through the structures, forcing the man and woman to safety on either side, catcalls and swearing freezing the blood in Ariel's veins. Breaking two legs from a small table, the couple prepared to go down fighting, their defenses starting to buckle under the force of so much pressure.

"What on earth was that?" Eric asked, referring to a high-pitched wail on the other side of the wall.

As she turned towards him the prince felt slightly disconcerted to see a smile crawling up Ariel's face. "A seagull."

Pressing their ears eagerly against the wall both heard the sounds of men in battle mixed with extended wails, cackles and cries amongst sporadic gunfire. Despite her relief the princess sincerely hoped that no damage would come to her sky friends. When silence finally settled on the ballroom side of the doors Eric crept quietly forward to peer through a large crack in the paneling. After he'd failed to respond to her inquiries Ariel found a peep hole of her own and surveyed the scene before her.

Feathers were still drifting peacefully onto the snow-streaked floor, several articles of clothing strewn about the space. On the fringe of her vision Ariel could just make out what appeared to be the beginning of a group of birds from various species although the majority wore the plumage and stature common to shore birds. Feeling eyes on her the princess moved to face Eric, his expression unreadable.

"Ariel. Are those the reinforcements you referred to?"

A spark of mischief lit up the woman's eyes. "Yes, they are."

Eric wondered if it was foolish of him to ask for details or if, given how his life had transformed over the past four months, he should just take everything in stride. He decided on the latter. "They might come back; we should get to town and assemble the guard."

"What do you think's happened to Adam, Ilse and Belle?" The colour was rapidly draining from Ariel's cheeks.

Sighing heavily the prince lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I don't know Ariel. We'll have to wait and see."

* * *

Eager to leave in case the raiders thought to cut off their escape Eric and Ariel quickly changed into more suitable clothing, obtained some basic supplies and made their way to the stables. Thankfully, they encountered nothing that impeded their progress. As the prince saddled two horses a large and somewhat ugly looking white bird landed on Ariel's arm. The situation became uncanny when she began… communicating with the creature, although normally Eric would not have considered the odd noises coming from either of them to be any form of language. Securing the bridle on Ariel's obedient mare he helped her into the saddle and was mounting his own ride when he noticed the woman already directing her horse towards the woods.

"Ariel!" Eric spurred his horse up alongside hers, all too aware of the way their voices carried over the snow. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Scuttle," she indicated the seagull circling overhead, "saw them loading Adam and Ilse into a couple of wagons. He's going to lead me to them and then his companion will lead you to us." The woman pointed up and Eric jumped a little when he saw another bird directly over his head.

"Ariel, how am I?"

"Teelr will know what to do. That's her name." The redhead put a couple more steps between them.

"Ariel come with me! You're putting yourself in unnecessary danger."

"I have to help fix what I've done Eric. Good luck." Her mare kicked up a cloud of snow as she ploughed through the drifts, Ariel steering her in line with the flying seagull.

Giving another look to his own bird Eric spurred his mount in the direction of the nearest village. Despite everything the prince couldn't help admiring Ariel's strength of character, especially her gall. Wishing him luck when it was so clearly she that would need all the help she could get.

* * *

Once her horse was able to travel in the tracks left by the wagons they made much faster progress, slowing to a comfortable walk when Scuttle announced that less than 'ten carriages' made up the distance between them. Unsure as to how exactly she was going to go about liberating any of the captives Ariel kept a safe distance back from them, listening to the crunch of snow under her mount's hooves and the distant rumble of wagon wheels. At some point they met up with a remote but more regularly used road and when, several hours later, her guide swooped down to inform her that the group had stopped at a cabin Ariel steered her horse deeper into the trees to approach without detection. Moving painfully slowly to make as little noise as possible Ariel got into a position where she could see the wagon lights through the trees and hear voices. Unfortunately she could not understand the words being exchanged.

Desperate to know what was going on but cautious about exposing her feathered friend to more danger Ariel instructed Scuttle to observe the happenings from the safety of a tree top. Letting the lead out so her horse could graze the princess watched the sun rise on her second last day as a human, a bitter sense of acceptance settling over her. _Maybe once I've seen this through I'll remove myself as a liability._ Shivering the woman fought back tears, reminding herself that there was still much to do before she had to make that choice. After what seemed like hours the seagull returned to her arm and Ariel brought him closer to her body for warmth.

"The humans took Belle and another woman into the cabin but the wagon with the hairy creature is starting off again. What should we do now princess?"

Biting her lower lip Ariel buried her desire to burst in after Belle, examining her options from a more rational position.

"You've heard nothing from Teelr?"

The gull shook his shaggy head.

"Then our best chance for success is freeing Adam – the large hairy creature. Did you see how many men were travelling with his wagon?"

The bird screwed up his face in thought. "Three – about five. One directing the wagon and the rest on – those things around it." Scuttle flapped a wing towards her horse who gave a good-natured snort in response.

"Too many for my liking but if we can wait till they fall asleep… we may have a chance to free him." Running a hand over the pack at her side Ariel could feel the rough outline of the knife and other items sheathed there. "Scuttle, could you ask one of the other seagulls to stay here so we can find the place again, and in case anything changes?"

"Certainly princess."

"I'll begin moving ahead with the wagon but I'll need you to help me track it. Now that the sun's coming up it's going to be much more challenging to stay hidden."

Announcing himself up to the task Scuttle took wing and Ariel pushed forward, keeping the sound of rotating wheels on her left. The following hours resumed their tedious yet nerve-rattling monotony, Ariel trying not to be overwhelmed by fear by the unknown state of her friends.

* * *

Her body was being transferred when Belle regained some level of consciousness. Deciding it was better to feign immobilization until she had a better idea of where she was the woman kept her eyes shut, fighting the nausea threatening to give her away. Gaston's voice was clearly the one in control, barking orders to 'move on to Verte-Commune' and 'keep an eye on the creature.' Other mumblings of payment and strange birds only served to puzzle Belle's whirling brain. A sudden increase in temperature meant that she'd been carried inside, her bearers laying her on some mothy-smelling bedding. Daring to crack one eye open Belle blurrily made out the forms of six figures, mostly bulky in stature.

"Right over there." Gaston said and a body was placed at the French woman's feet. Afraid to attract attention Belle cautiously tested the strength of the rope binding her hands behind her back but it was thick and tied in a secure knot.

"You disappoint me Gaston."

Belle froze, the hair on the back of her neck rising.

"I thought you'd be capable of rounding up every person in an unguarded palace." The woman's voice slithered over Belle's skin like a snake. Despite her complaint the speaker did not seem particularly distressed by Gaston's 'disappointing' behaviour, a noise of appreciation escaping the man as the commentary from several observers provided ample description of the exchange taking place.

"Had I not been occupied securing the beast I assure you I would not have been driven out by a flock of birds." Gaston's hearty laugh was only partially shared by the rest of the room.

"It's no matter; Ariel will come to us, now that we have her – friends." The woman made several light-footed steps closer to where Belle was lying, pausing to, as far as Belle could tell while attempting to feign comatose, examine her. "I understand that this is the one she's particularly interested in." A soft hand caressed Belle's sweating brow, her breath moving in waves across the prostrate woman's face.

"Then her and I share an interest. One that will give you and I what we want. Funny how things turn out."

"Funny indeed." Gaston's female accomplice had leant even closer to Belle's face, amplifying the French woman's discomfort and need to appear unconscious.

What were they talking about? Why did this woman want Ariel? How had they found out she and Ariel were in Eric's care and would be unguarded? Did this woman know something about Ariel's feelings for her? Was she a past… would it be… lover of Ariel's?

"Just open your eyes deary, you're not fooling anyone."

Reluctantly Belle peeled back her eyelids and looked into the attractive face of the dark-haired woman before her. This woman looked a little like Ariel – a sister perhaps? But even as she noticed the similarities Belle knew without a doubt that this person was nothing like Ariel. There was none of the kind, exuberance the red-head wore like a second skin. This woman was cold, distant and possessed a dangerously sharp intelligence.

"Welcome Belle. I am Vanessa." The woman straightened her spine so that her dress pulled tight against her slim figure. "I know you've met Gaston."

A casual flick of the hand indicated the imposing man whose expression was pulled into a feral grin. "As for the rest, you may call them whatever you like but they all answer to Gaston so it would be unwise to attempt any mischief. Who's your friend?" Vanessa's gaze darted to the figure slumped against Belle's legs.

The French woman tried to peer around her ruined dress but after several failed attempts her captor gave a throaty laugh and instructed one of the henchmen to prop Belle in a sitting position. Thus rearranged Belle could see that the woman beside her was Ilse, clothes torn from struggling. For a moment Belle feared she might be dead but then she realised her feet would not have been kept warm if a corpse had been lying against them.

"Just another of the prince's concubines? It's of no matter. You'll excuse me for not removing your gag; I have no patience for chatter. You're only here for a shirt while anyway. Once your little red-headed lover joins us we'll all be going our separate ways."

Gaston gave a loud gawfa. "Women lovers – that's something we dream about isn't it fellows?"

Throaty shouts of approval shook the cabin making Belle hope that they'd shake the structure right off its foundation.

"Now Gaston," Vanessa strode into the arms of the hulking man, "we're going to have to lay low until the little vixen shows up but a couple of men should be on constant watch. Since you let the prince get away there may be trouble."

"Of course my pet." A lecherous hand found its way up the back of Vanessa's skirt but she quickly swatted it away giving him a stern look that morphed into a sultry flip of her hair. "Now, now I can think of a couple of ladies more in need of a change of clothes than I." Wearing a look every bit as predatory as Gaston's Vanessa turned back to Belle and the slowly stirring Ilse. "How about we get them out of those wet things?"

Belle's body froze as two pleased-looking men moved towards her. When she found the strength to struggle her resistance was as pathetic as a butterfly caught in a net.


	17. Chapter 17: Setting It Right

_My sincere apologies for keeping you wonderful readers waiting for this next installment! The summer seems to be a time when everything needs to get done - be it family get-togethers, food storage, medical examinations, or job searching. Despite the wait I hope you all enjoy chapter 17. Once again, thank you to AvideReader88, seirahErinyes, GerceChon, and Spotsylvania for their reviews. Adios!_

Chapter 17: Setting It Right

By early afternoon Ariel was dozing on her mare, the effects of two restless nights taking their toll. A couple of hours into the journey she'd been forced to wait at the edge of a river to avoid being spotted while the wagon crossed over a bridge. The princess did not go hungry because she'd been sure to pack enough food for her and several needy persons but sleep could not be stored for convenient distribution. Scuttle very enthusiastically assisted in the 'keeping Ariel awake' campaign by launching clumps of snow at her face when she was least expecting them. Having once again fallen into the tempting land of rest Ariel found herself rudely awoken by a cold, partially melted hunk of ice water sliding down her face. Withholding a cry of frustration she wiped the mess away with her glove, careful not to get any in the front of her coat.  
The sun that had prompted her to loosen it was now hovering on the opposite side of the sky, a bright beacon of forgiveless torment, mocking both Ariel's state of mind and actions. Given the track record of her luck she might be following Adam's wagon until she became a mermaid again, her only means of redemption thwarted by a lack of reinforcements. Sebastian had kept her company for some stretches of the trek but his rapidly diminishing hope for a happy turnout made the crab increasingly less prone to chatter. Tucked safely in the folds of her coat Ariel did not fear for his temperature, however, the perpetual travelling restricted how much hydration she could offer her water-dependent body. Sebastian gallantly showed little concern for his well-being, insisting that he was fine and that she should keep her mind on the task at hand. Taking a long drink from the canteen strapped to her side the princess nearly spilled the remaining contents down her front when an excited screech sounded inches from her ear.

"Good gobshells Scuttle!" Mercifully over the last year Ariel had become an expert at controlling her emotions so she did not give in to the desire to hurl obscenities at him.

"Apologies princess but they are stopping and setting up camp! One fellow has been posted as a guard but even he is showing signs of sleep!"

Adrenaline came once more to Ariel's rescue, restoring a measure of clarity to her awareness and steeling her nerves for upcoming conflict. Dismounting roughly half a mile from her prey's campsite the princess tied her mount to a tree and did the best she could to prepare for a speedy getaway by ensuring that nearby pieces of debris could help boost her back into the saddle. Instructing Scuttle to keep watch Ariel snuck as quietly as she could through the trees, the sounds of her feet connecting with snow like thunder in her ears. Catching sight of a fire Ariel kept her senses peeled for any sign of detection but Scuttle's description of the men's alertness appeared to be accurate.

Cautiously pushing aside a thick pine branch Ariel saw that four men were huddled around the source of warmth, tarps and blankets tightly wrapped around their heads. The sole guard had seated himself against a tree five feet from the slumbering bodies, attempting to remain cognizant by whittling a bird out of wood. Crouching low enough that she could see him through the needles without being seen the princess waited to see if he, too would succumb to the effects of an energy-filled twenty-four hours. The sounds of heavy breathing with sporadic snoring assured her that the others were out of commission and within twenty minutes even the artist's attempts at staying awake failed him. Waiting long enough to ensure that he was truly caught tight in the grasp of slumber was an extremely unpleasant experience for Ariel whose own lack of rest and cramping limbs continuously threatened to rob her of perhaps the only opportunity she'd have to liberate Adam.

When the short-lived sun was casting long, cover-giving shadows Ariel stepped out onto the road, moved to the side opposite the fire and pressed herself against the large wagon. As she caught her racing breath the woman listened for signs of movement within the structure but all was unsettlingly quiet. Sliding up onto the step in front of the wagon's doors the princess extracted an ever-trusty piece of wire from her bag of supplies, favouring the camp's dying firelight with frequent glances. Despite the clumsy bulk of her gloves within a minute of tinkering she heard a satisfying click of metal on metal and pulled the bolt free of its lock. Trying to remain calm Ariel fervently hoped that Adam had not been seriously injured in the squabble, carefully sliding one of the solid doors forward enough to let her squeeze into the dim space.

The smell of wet fur and blood assaulted her nostrils doing nothing to assuage the growing panic in her strained nerves. Whispering his name into the darkness Ariel thought she spotted movement in the left corner prompting her to slide farther into the wagon. "Adam please, it's Ariel." Her voice was cracking more than usual but she could have cared less so long as the prince recognized it.

"A… Ariel?" Adam's own voice was tight and groggy.

She reached out and her hand felt the bulk of his shoulder, warm despite the dropping outside temperature. "I've come to get you out of here but we've got to be quiet, the men are sleeping outside." Moving her hand down his arm Ariel searched for where Adam might be bound. "Have they tied you up?"

"Where is Ilse? And Belle?" His eyes shone in the darkness, a row of white pointed teeth causing a shiver to wrack the princess' body.

"We've got to save them but first let's get you out of here."

Adam presented her with his two bound hands, a heavy chain securing them together and then to the wooden vehicle. Tracing its entire circuit Ariel discovered that no lock was securing beast to the wagon - just several inches and feet of sturdy iron. Brushing hair from her eyes Ariel removed her gloves, rolled back her sleeves and extracted a finely sharpened stone from her satchel. Adam could see it sparkling as she began sawing at his bonds. In a rush of understanding he realized the tool in her hand was a diamond but where she'd gotten one, especially one seemingly shaped for such a purpose, was beyond him. The mysteries of this woman apparently knew no bounds.

In less time than he would have expected his hands were free of the restraining chains and Ariel was working on the strand securing his legs. Even in the limited light he could see that her arms and hands were shaking causing him to wonder if she'd gotten any rest over the past eighteen hours. Given the way she kept rubbing her eyes and blinking he strongly suspected the answer was no. Although his own had been far from contented Adam had slept on and off throughout his journey, partly from physical exhaustion and partly from despair. _If only my hands were smaller I could lend her my strength._ Touching a paw gently to the woman's back he was horrified when she collapsed mid-stroke, struggling to right herself. "Ariel, I'm sorry. Please, can I help?"

"Almost… got…" A crack elicited relieved sighs from both of them.

Carefully scooping her up in one of his powerful arms Adam quietly slid across the wooden floor, pushing open both wagon doors and dropping softly onto the snow in one fluid movement. Closing and re-bolting the lock behind him Adam slithered into the concealing shadows of the woods, glad to see that there was no response from the men scattered around their glowing orange embers. Silently Ariel directed him to where she'd hidden the horse and Adam made her comfortable in the saddle, tying what remained of his fancy jacket around her and the mount's body so she wouldn't fall off. As he was working a big white bird came to rest on a log beside them, eying the couple with an uncannily steady gaze. _Seagulls don't normally come this far inland do they? _Adam wondered to himself.

The bird gave an unattractive squawk and Adam wondered if he should chase it away in case it woke up his captors but Ariel sat suddenly straighter and began…talking to the bird. Shaking his head Adam decided there were more important things to think about. _After all, who am I to judge – I had regular conversations with my furniture._

"Adam, this is Scuttle. He's going to lead us to where Belle and Ilse are being kept. I… I'm sorry but I don't think I can stay awake to lead you."

"I understand Ariel, you sleep and I'll follow the bird."

An exhausted smile of genuine relief melted over the woman's face before she promptly fell forward into the neck of her mare. Carefully adjusting the woman so she wouldn't wake with too much discomfort Adam nodded to the bird named Scuttle who took flight and waited for him to urge the mare forward. It was quite dark when the strange band of animals began making their way back up the road, Adam hugging the tree line in case a speedy disappearance was necessary. The night was surprisingly clear for which the prince was grateful. He had no idea how much chance he, a sleep-deprived woman, and a seagull had of liberating Belle and Ilse but, seeing as he'd managed to get out of other seemingly impossible situations, in the past he was determined to keep an open mind about this one.

* * *

The humiliating predicament in which she now found herself, surprisingly, did not fit Belle's description of a worst case scenario. Although she and Ilse had been rudely manhandled as they were extracted from their fancy dresses and left to huddle together in their undergarments Vanessa forbid the undertaking of any further mischief. Whether this was a suggestion of some hidden moral character or insurance that her end of the bargain would be held by Gaston was left for time to illustrate. Besides the man and woman in charge there were about six other men coming and going from the cabin, four of whom were charged with guarding the exterior in rotating shifts while the remaining two kept an eye on the captives. A fireplace and collection of cots were the only furniture in the old building which might have originally been a hunting lodge. The mud mortar had cracked and fallen out sporadically throughout the structure, numerous holes along the floor suggesting that the space had most recently been used by smaller mammals.

Ilse was also gagged so the most communication they could share was subtle body and eye movements, not the best way to come up with any plan of action. Despite the limitations the two women established their own rotating watch, giving one the chance to rest while the other kept a close eye on surrounding activities. A couple of hours after their initial arrival Ilse nudged Belle awake and directed her hands to a jagged piece of wood along the wall, just below the cot's mattress. Surreptitiously working together the women managed to loosen their bounds enough that, if the opportunity arose, they could snap them.

Taking the watch from Ilse Belle tried to see if there were any patterns in their captor's behavior that they might be able to take advantage of. Gaston and Vanessa were fondling one another in front of the fire, the woman remarkably free with where she let his hands roam. _She certainly knows how to use her looks_. Belle mused. The brute was obviously infatuated with her. Why he didn't just forget about marrying her and take Vanessa instead – but that would be too easy. One of the first things Belle had learned about Gaston was that he got what he wanted. It was just her ill luck that he'd decided she was the only woman suitable for producing his heirs. One of the guards was dozing while the other sharpened a knife from his belt. Given that one man changed places with another approximately every two hours Belle estimated that they were due for a switch before the sun had completely set. The later it got the more restless Gaston's female accomplice became although, had Belle not been keeping a keen watch on the goings on, she may have missed the subtle clues.

When the guard from outside came to take his turn in the warm cabin he brought with him a couple of freshly caught rabbits which were promptly skinned and roasted, the delicious aroma causing Belle's stomach to protest its emptiness. Ilse's hunger brought her into wakefulness and the two women watched as succulent pieces of fat rabbit were dispersed among Vanessa and the men. Partway through the feasting one man brought over a plate of steaming meat which he fed to the captives one at a time, retying their gags when one was finished before moving onto the other. Appeased but not sated Belle was nonetheless grateful for the consideration. They'd need their strength to escape – how they were going to achieve that with half a dozen guards and two determined ringleaders was a question Belle couldn't answer.

The fire had died somewhat when Ilse nudged her awake at what must have been early morning. Vanessa and Gaston were putting on their coats, the man looking disgruntled about the disturbance to their cozy existence. Despite his feelings he was not complaining, something that Belle found particularly interesting. Not that she would have been enthusiastic about disagreeing with Vanessa – the woman's presence was simultaneously seductive and discomforting, as though she was a ravenous tiger posing as a kitten. Whatever his reason for humouring her, Gaston loyally followed Vanessa into the still darkness, the words ' guard' and 'plan' blowing in on a rush of cold air before the shutting door prevented her from understanding anymore.

Business continued as usual without Vanessa and Gaston, the men changing spots, whiling away the monotonous hours fiddling with their supplies. Although her companion indicated that she should try to return to sleep Belle found herself unable to fall back into the numbing blackness of slumber. Something in her had grown sharp, providing a subtle new awareness she could not explain. As irrational as it was she felt that something around them was different and that she should be ready to act. When Belle noticed silver drops of water sliding methodically to the floor under one of the men's waists she tried to determine the source of the liquid. This man was due to leave for his outdoor round so he couldn't have still had snow on his clothes. What snow there had been on the roof was long melted so the presence of such a small amount in the heated interior was very puzzling.

The replacement stepped out and Belle watched as his compatriot began settling in for a nap against the wall. A muffled cry from outside brought him and his partner to attention but they quickly relaxed when an explanatory tale of snow falling on his head was given. When the same thing happened to another man in the space of ten minutes the guards joked about squirrels being up for a morning gamble. The hope that had kindled in Belle's chest at the first cry of distress slowly faded as the hour dragged by, despair seeping into her limbs.

Eric wouldn't get to them in time. They were only God knew where, guarded by six weather-hardened men and in the hands of two self-absorbed villains. Adam was captured, maybe dead, Ilse subjected to an unknown fate for something she had no part in and Belle was once more looking at a future of subservience. The past few months of happiness had been nothing more than a taunting fantasy. If her life had been saved only so that she could live out the fate she'd been dreading for so long Belle wished she'd simply gone down with the ship.

A flash of red near the sleeping guard's waist caught her eye. As she watched a bulge about the size of a toy ball moved to just above the man's holster and stopped. Staring intently at it, positive she hadn't imagined the movement; Belle's dedication was rewarded when nearly invisible drops of water began forming a small puddle on the floorboards. _What on Earth?_ After about a minute the bulge moved back down to the floor and Belle determined that some type of tiny red crab, for whatever reason, had regurgitated water into the man's pistol. _That would ruin his gunpowder wouldn't it? Making the weapon useless… but why – how would a crab?_

Said crustacean speedily disappeared through a hole in the far wall and reappeared several minutes later, hugging the exterior on his way over to the last guard. Once under the man's bulk the crab jumped and clamped its claw onto his belt, obviously trying to cause as little disturbance as possible. Belle began a fit of coughing that brought the man's attention to her, feeling as though she should be of some help to – whatever was going on. Once she was no longer being directly viewed Belle turned her attention back to the crab that was scuttling his way back across the floor with a momentary pause before ducking through his hole - a pause in which he… winked at her. At least, she thought she'd seen him wink although, considering everything that had happened, it was more likely that she was going mad.

Shifting her gaze back to the conscious captor Belle tensed when the man discovered his pants were wet and began searching for the source. Throwing herself unceremoniously on the floor successfully diverted his efforts.

"What the hell are you doing crazy lady? Rather sleep on the floor would ya?" Getting to his feet the man put both his arms around her and was in the process of hauling her back onto the bed when uproar erupted outside.

"Tony, what's going on?" The man on the floor asked, quickly wiping sleep from his eyes.

"How the hell should I know? Just keep that door shut; we've got to make sure these poppies don't get away in the commotion." The man took hold of the ropes securing Belle's hands. As a noise of realization rose to his lips the woman ripped her arms from behind her back and gave him the best punch in the face she could muster at close range. The fellow slammed into the side of a cot, falling backwards and hitting his head on the brick mantle.

Tearing her own hands free Ilse launched herself head first into the gut of the other man, knocking the pistol out of his grip. Hopping over to where it had fallen Belle grabbed the weapon and pointed it at its owner. Yanking the gag from her mouth she focused all of her anger and unhappiness into her movements, slowly and determinedly approaching the squabbling pair. "Take your hands off of her." Belle had never heard her voice sound like it did in that moment. It was very low, the tone and inflection dripping with an alarming amount of animosity.

Ilse rolled away from the man who remained sprawled on the floor, one of his eyes turning black. "Come on little lady, nobody wants to get hurt. Just put the gun down."

Belle gave a small chuckle. "I think my companion and I have been hurt enough. Now, kindly keep still while my friend ties you up."

Having freed Belle and her own legs Ilse transferred the bonds to their captors, dragging both to the far corner where they were easy to see. The ruckus outside had died down so that only the fire's crackling broke the uncertain silence.

"On the count of three we burst through that door and make a run for the woods. Alright?"

Ilse nodded emphatically, wrapping one of the men's coats over her shoulders and stuffing another under her arm.

"One, two."

The door before them swung open, Ilse jumping to one side as Belle raised her gun. The brightness of the firelight made it impossible to see anything out in the dark landscape. Even snow's natural luminescence failed to shine through the immense blackness of an early morning forest.

"Show yourself." Voice infused with uncharacteristic confidence and strength Belle felt that even if she died trying to escape she would not die in shame.


	18. Chapter 18: Cabin in the Woods

_Welcome Spikesagitta, RareLikeRarity, Obsessive Imaginings, Heruelen, AblatedCrayon, and Taryn Emily! Special thanks goes out to Obsessive Imaginings because she recommended that this story be included in the QLRAF (Quality Lesbian Romance Across the Fandoms) Community here on . It has been accepted and that is where many of my most recent followers discovered it. I haven't forgotten to acknowledge my long-time readers either tho (you know who all of you are you awesome people!). I hope everyone enjoys the last four chapters of Land and Sea - it's been a long time in the making but we're finally in the home stretch. Á bientôt!_

Chapter 18: Cabin in the Woods

A huge figure entered the room, one easily twice the size of Gaston. Belle's heart gave a wild leap and she quickly lowered the gun, her feet carrying her the final few strides into Adam's hairy arms.

"Adam!" Ilse's voice cried behind her and Belle felt the force of another body join hers in embracing their mammoth saviour.

"Oh God am I happy to see you!" Belle exclaimed, stepping back to look him over.

"And I you both." Adam ran a gentle hand through Ilse's hair, the woman gazing fondly up into his face, silent tears sparkling at the edges of her eyes.

"How did you find us?" Belle inquired, taking a quick glance at their hostages to ensure that they were still secure.

"How did you escape Adam? I saw them chain you into that wagon. And your arm?" Turning the beast's left arm over revealed an unpleasant looking bullet wound.

"I'm fine, I got the shell out. And it was Ariel who saved me."

"Ariel?" Belle asked, her attention snapping back to the conversation.

"Yes." Adam replied, stepping aside to let the warmly clad young woman step in beside him, her beautiful hair tied in a loose ponytail that covered her neck like a scarf.

"Hello Belle." Ariel was happy but in a reserved, even shy, kind of way. She wouldn't meet Belle's eyes and promptly set about ushering them from the cabin. The French woman's heart fell at Ariel's cool behaviour but, given their last encounter and the high probability of Gaston and Vanessa's return, she couldn't argue with the need to clear out as soon as possible.

Belle had become so acclimatized to the cabin that when she stepped outside she felt nearly instantly frozen. Adam and Ariel led the way through the snow, Ilse and Belle keeping close on their heels. Looking around the women saw what had become of their four outdoor guards. Each was tied to a tree in varying stages of consciousness.

"We didn't hear any gunfire, how did you get their guns away from them?" Ilse asked Adam as the group huddled around Ariel's horse.

"Ariel discovered an ingenious way to make the weapons useless." Turning Adam shared what could only be described as his version of a conspiratory smile with the redhead who returned it in force.

_Mischief looks good on her._ An evil little part of Belle whispered, making her incapable of looking at the woman for several minutes, afraid that her unpredictable frame of mind might make her say something regrettable.

"Where should we go? We can't make it back to Eric's today and you both must be exhausted and hungry." Ariel stated.

"If I'm right, I don't think we're very far from the eastern side of father's property. We have a small cabin there that would be big enough for all of us. I think we even left some blankets there."

"How far is it Ilse?"

"We should be there a little after sunrise."

"Sounds good to me." Ariel waited until she'd received an affirmative from everyone before setting out, offering her mount to Ilse and then Belle when Ilse opted to walk with Adam.

"You must be tired Belle please let Misty carry you."

"Ariel I couldn't do that, you've saved our lives. You more than anyone need the rest."

The woman gave her a sad smile. "I was just doing the right thing Belle. It's partly my fault that all this has happened."

Vanessa's seductive and dangerous face swam into Belle's mind. "Do you mean the fact that Vanessa is looking for you?"

Ariel paused in her adjusting of the horse's bridle to give Belle a perplexed look. "I don't know anyone named Vanessa."

A cold shiver slithered over Belle's flesh. "She looks a lot like you, only her hair is black and she's… well," more evil didn't sound particularly intelligent, "she's manipulative. I know why Gaston's interested in me but I was hoping you'd be able to explain why this woman wants you."

A wholly unsettling expression had consumed Ariel's face, wiping away every trace of what Belle loved about the woman. With her energy drained away by stress the woman wore only exhaustion and hopeless on her normally happy face. "She can't mean me any good if she's teamed up with your abductor. We should make an effort to cover our tracks."

Ariel pulled ahead with the horse, her shoulders slumped despite the brisk pace of her step. _She's unhappy but she's resigned herself to it. Is it because I can't love her? _"Or won't." Her voice said of its own accord. Shocked by the unplanned expulsion Belle stopped to try and gather her thoughts. They were out of the thick of danger for the moment but she'd best get her thoughts straightened out to prevent mishaps. Breaking a piece of pine branch off its tree Belle drifted to the back of the group and began dusting their tracks to conceal them. The productive and mindless task allowed Belle's brain to switch from its fight-or-flight instinct to deeper contemplation of the issues that had been brought to her awareness over the past day and a half.

Ariel was relieved when Belle declined to engage her in further conversation. Although she was enormously happy to see that the woman was well and her heart ached to bask in the warm glow of her character both feelings were stained with bitter sorrow at the impossibility of a relationship – as well as her own naïve assumptions. Focusing on protecting her friends was the optimal method of keeping despair from overwhelming her. Interactions with Belle only made that objective more difficult to achieve. A very tired looking bird swooped ungracefully toward her arm. Ariel was forced to catch the panting creature as he dropped from the air.

"Oh Scuttle, thank you for all of your help! I couldn't have done anything without you." She planted a heart-felt kiss on his shaggy head, undid her coat and gently tucked him against her chest.

"It…'s nothing princess. I'm…. hap."

"Shh, rest now my friend." Loosening the waist belt so she wouldn't crush him Ariel readjusted her belongings, pulling the hood back over her head.

"What have you got there Ariel?" Ilse inquired, Adam and her pulling up alongside the redhead.

"That's Scuttle." Adam put in. "He guided Ariel to me and then us to you. I'm very glad we have a friend on such good terms with the local wildlife." The prince placed a hand on Ariel's shoulder, being careful to not apply too much pressure. The second smile they exchanged was not as jolly as the first. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, their attentions were being redirected to how cold, tried and hungry they were. Peering over her shoulder Ariel caught Belle looking at her before quickly returning to her sweeping. Straightening her spine the princess fought back tears, digging through her small pack for the few uneaten morsels. Passing these out earned her further exclamations of gratitude which the woman shrugged off.

After travelling several miles along the road Ilse indicated that they should turn off to the right and into the gradually brightening forest. Each person leapt as far into the underbrush as they could to avoid leaving noticeable tracks. What marks they did make were carefully filled in and patted down by Belle and Ilse so that they largely resembled the surrounding landscape. Having performed this task for a few feet the group resumed a brisk pace that crossed diagonally through the trees. Maybe an hour later the brush thinned and the layout of the vegetation illustrated human interference, neat lines of similarly aged trees stretching as far as the eye could see. When the sun had melted most of the shadows Belle began to smell the sea and at about ten o'clock they arrived at Ilse's tool cabin, the sound of waves hitting the shore swelling like a lullaby around them.

"There's a small stream not far from here, I'll get us a few mugs of it." After scraping the snow away from the door Ilse slammed her sturdy body into the weathered wood and burst into the dusty space.

It was larger than Eric's tool shed, big enough for three people to move and even work comfortably in. Work benches were pressed against the walls beneath rows of saws, rope and various other forestry implements. The blankets Ilse had alluded to were stacked on the bench in front of a small fireplace, the mugs standing abandoned on a solid wood table in the middle of the room. Grabbing the glassware and canteen that Ariel presented to her Ilse instructed Belle to begin building a fire and Ariel to shake out the blankets before dashing back out into the snow.

Adam sat himself on a far bench as the women went about making the space comfortable, Ariel banging the dust out of the blankets on the outside of the cabin as Belle fumbled with matches and kindling in the snow-dusted fireplace. The red-head had just draped a freshly aired comforter across Adam's knees when Ilse returned and each took a long, thankful gulp of fresh, cold water. As she was about to turn back to her fledgling fire Belle spotted Ariel freeing a dazed seagull from her coat and a small crab from her satchel. Each animal accepted the offered refreshment, the crab going so far as to snuggle in the bottom of Ariel's half-filled glass. Catching the woman's eye Belle raised a questioning brow at the two critters. The expression was met by a very tired shrug as Ariel turned to attend to Adam's wound. Hurt by the woman's lack of responsiveness Belle set about focusing her frustration on the task she'd been given, the feeling melting into drowsiness and an odd sense of acceptance.

Belle didn't realise Ilse had left again until she'd returned with refills to their water. "I set a couple of traps that I'll check in a while. If we're lucky we'll catch some rabbits like our captors did."

The fire had finally begun truly warming the space, causing each of their eyelids to feel more like four ton weights than instruments for seeing. Adam tucked Ilse into his arms, the two whispering loving exchanges as Belle and Ariel awkwardly went about their business, simultaneously trying to avoid looking at the couple and one another. Removing her coat Belle hung it on a peg near the door and lowered the latch to ensure they'd have no surprise visitors. Ariel formed her own coat into a comfortable bed for the seagull whose heavy breathing was already audible from where he'd curled up on the table. The crab was nestling himself into the bottom of his glass, Belle taking advantage of Ariel's distraction to get a closer look at him. Placing her head on his level she risked a small smile which he, after a couple seconds of paralysis, reciprocated.

Belle mouthed 'thank you' at the little creature who inclined his head far more intentionally than Belle had ever seen any animal do. Out of the corner of her eye the French woman saw Ariel watching the exchange so she quickly straightened and tried to appear nonchalant. A smile of genuine amusement crossed the woman's features, filling Belle's body with a pleasing sensation of warmth_. She's so sweet and loving – and brave. Wholly crackers! She rescued us all without – well, with some help._ Seating herself at the table Belle took another look around the room, her eyes falling on a stack of small woodchip sacks. Her mind now set on getting a good night's sleep Belle dragged one of the sacks in front of (but a safe distance from) the fire, lay a blanket over the dusty floor and set herself horizontal to the roaring flames.

Daring a glance at Ariel she saw the woman peering at the cuddled forms of Ilse and Adam on the bench beside her. Something nameless and determined rose in Belle's chest_. This woman saved our lives – my life. The least I can do… she doesn't deserve to be alone tonight._ No matter how often she considered the idea – and how innocent and logical it was – Belle's heart refused to treat it like a normal activity, pounding incessantly against her ribcage. _Someday someone will give her the love that she deserves – but until then, I should do what I can to comfort her._

"Ariel." Her voice sounded loud in the quiet space but Belle was thankful for the strength, not anxiety, in it.

"Yes?" The woman lifted her pretty head to look over the crab's water glass.

"Would you… like to join me here in front of the fire?" An intense shiver raced over her skin as she watched Ariel consider, decide and then push herself away from the table.

From Belle's perspective on the floor the circles around Ariel's eyes and the tired lines spreading from her mouth were more visible, her blue eyes vacant of the luster and energy Belle had unknowingly come to expect. The dress she wore was plain and serviceable, preferable to Belle's own scanty underclothes, but somehow even they couldn't conceal the woman's beauty, a force that seemed to engulf every outfit she wore or activity she performed. Belle had noticed attractive women before but never had she felt the physicality of one as strongly as she did this mysterious female. And here she was offering to lie next to her.

"Are you sure?" Ariel's eyes were hard to read with the firelight dancing in them but Belle knew they were both thinking about Ariel's unanswered confession.

"Yes, we'll sleep better next to someone we… uh know." Belle shifted over a couple more inches although there was already plenty of free space on the blanket. The brunette figured that her red-haired companion would simply lie down beside her and be done with it so when Ariel reached behind herself and began undoing the buttons of her dress Belle honestly thought she was going to die of a nerve-induced heart attack.

She'd seen Ariel in her shift many times before, yet, being the soul waking pair in a remote cabin with an ache-melting fire at their backs, preparing for a night sleeping next to one another in their undergarments somehow drastically changed the atmosphere. Sliding out of her cover dress Ariel let the outfit gather at her feet, bending forward to remove her woolen stockings then carefully releasing her hair from its ponytail. Ariel wasn't entirely sure that she wasn't already asleep – but she sure as hell was not going to risk ruining this moment. Despite the sweat and dirt marking Belle's body the fact that her love was sprawled out before her in nothing more than a shift, eyes dark with emotion, an irresistible invitation hanging between them made this moment the most perfect end to a crazy adventure Ariel could have imagined.

Inconspicuously – she hoped – taking a deep breath Ariel knelt, tucked her skirt under her butt as her knees met the rough fabric of the blanket, and slowly leant forward until she was stretched out parallel to Belle's flickering cream flesh. Thus arranged on her stomach barely a foot separated the two women from one another, the blanket suddenly seeming far smaller than Belle had initially thought. This close Belle could see the individual strands of Ariel's striking hair, small dimples at the corners of her mouth, a tiny bruise discolouoring her neck. The woman appeared to glow in the firelight, her impossibly pale skin painted orange by her hair.

"Are," Belle's voice cracked so she took a moment to clear her throat before continuing, Ariel's piercing blue eyes watching her intently, "are you doing alright? After everything?" Belle wasn't sure if she wanted the woman's feelings post-confession included in the answer but she tried to clear her mind of thought and give the woman her whole attention.

Ariel's gaze met hers squarely, trying to read into Belle's inquiry as she laid her cheek against the pine-smelling bag. "You, Adam and Ilse are safe now. I'm happy about that." Ariel turned her eyes back to the fire, propping her chin up on one arm.

"We can never thank you enough for what you and your friends did." Belle wanted to reach her hand out and touch the fiery halo that was Ariel's head but she held back, a tight knot tugging painfully inside her.

Silence filled the room for a long time, Ariel rolling onto her back and pulling the blanket at their feet up to her hips. Belle tried to keep from staring at the figure beside her, the attraction between them growing thicker by the minute. Only once did Ariel acknowledge Belle's scrutiny, her head slowly shifting to face the other woman, eyes filled with longing. Panic flashed through Belle in response, the woman quickly moving to face the wall, ears catching the sound of a defeated sigh escaping her bedmate.

Burning with embarrassment over her thoughts and cowardice Belle stoked the fire then climbed back between the blankets, avoiding any eye contact with the other woman. _What's wrong with me? She's still Ariel. Nothing about her has changed – just my knowledge about how she feels about me._ Closing her eyes Belle let the sound of the fire carry her away from her physical body, drifting on the comforting wings of pointless thought. Memories of Ariel slithered into her wandering consciousness: when she'd found the woman on the beach, showed her how to dress, explained the proper use of a fork - the enthusiasm she displayed taking in the details of whatever story Belle was reading aloud, the way her lower lip puffed over her top one when she was concentrating, the look of her standing in the last rays of daylight, the twinkle that came to her eyes when she was planning some devilish fiasco… her luxurious hair spread around her on the virgin snow, pupils dilated with shock, or feeling, the words 'you're beautiful' hanging like stained glass in the air.

Ariel listened as Belle's breathing grew deep and even, the last shred of hope squeezing itself out through her tired eyelids. Barely inches from the woman she loved she was still leagues from happiness, her dreams crushed by ignorance and selfish desire. _Thirteen more hours till these legs disappear and I belong to Ursula_ – a quirk of dark humour titled the princess' mouth – _or Vanessa._ Sliding onto her side Ariel gazed hungrily at the potential for happiness sleeping beside her, waves of chocolate hair spilling over the make-shift pillow, pink lips parted. Ariel could not regret taking the chance on this woman, no matter how she tried to make herself.

_No matter what happens… I'll always be yours Belle. I wish you only joy and hope that, if you look back to our time together, pleasure will be the sole emotion you recall. _ Letting the tears drip unheeded down her face the princess extended a cautious hand and touched it to Belle's, the heat from the fire and her low energy reserves dragging Ariel down into a deep and restorative slumber.


	19. Chapter 19: The Way Things Were

_This is very nearly my favourite chapter - I hope you all enjoy it too :) Welcome GoodWitchesofOz, Condor green, Nipso, hanky90, reccadan, KAH2872, that1weirdkid, KiraZero, and Don Wannabe. Thank you for all the great comments!_

Chapter 19: The Way Things Were

_"From the moment that rose hits the water you will have three days to win the heart of a human lover… and share a kiss. Share a kiss." Body-chilling laughter sprouted from the sea witch as her face contorted into that of a shark, fangs dripping with red merperson blood._

Starting awake Ariel tried to slow her ragged breathing, skin clammy with cold despite the warm fire before her. Taking several deep breaths the princess reacclimatized herself to the surroundings, noticing that something was draped across her side. When she made to roll over that same something prevented her, a small blush rising to her cheeks. Lifting her head Ariel saw that it was, in fact, an arm curving around her middle. Twisting her neck the red-head could just make out Belle's sleeping form pressed against her back. Thus the woman deduced that the light flutters of air on her neck must be coming from the other's nose and lips.

Heart now racing for an entirely different reason Ariel shared a very heated mental battle with her bladder which was threatening to force her from such a pleasing situation. Movement behind her indicated that someone else was awake and the princess was fairly confident that her feathered friend would want to get out into the air. _If Eric's going to find us before Gaston and Vanessa do the sooner I let him out the better._ The need to determine roughly how long she'd slept was the final motivator that enabled Ariel to reluctantly extract herself from Belle's comforting embrace. The sleeper didn't wake but she did wrap her arms around her own body, an unhappy noise escaping her unconscious lips. Ilse was dressed in a pair of loose work pants and shirt she must have found in the cabin. A freshly skinned rabbit and ermine were being speared by sharpened sticks in preparation for roasting. The blood spattered woman gave Ariel a bright smile, one that the princess found slightly off-putting due to her current activity.

"Good morning Ariel. Did you sleep well?" A quirk of Ilse's eyebrow left Ariel wondering if the woman was implying more than surface meaning with her question but Ariel was not prepared to trust her suspicions on such a sensitive issue.

"Yes, I'm very glad you had some blankets here although the fire made them somewhat irrelevant after the cabin warmed up." Ariel hoped that the expression on her face would pass for a smile since she was not entirely sure she knew what it felt like. "How did you and Adam sleep?"

A coy look crossed Ilse's features and Ariel wondered if the use of an innuendo would have been appropriate in the exchange. "Very well. I've never felt about anyone the way I feel about Adam."

Ariel felt horrible for her emotions but Ilse's evident happiness was literally making her sick to her stomach. Spotting Scuttle wide-awake in his make-shift bed Ariel pulled her dress and coat back on, telling Ilse that she was going to send Scuttle for Eric and take a morning constitutional.

"If you're not back by the time the food's ready I'll send Belle out after you." The indecipherable grin-smile on the woman's lips convinced Ariel that Adam's lover was a very challenging person to read.

Scuttle on one arm, Ariel pushed open the door and stepped into a navy-black night with a temperature that made her thankful she'd dressed well before leaving the comfort of the building.

"Did you sleep well my friend?" Ariel smiled fondly at him, running a finger gently under his head.

"I could get used to that princess. Doubt I've been that warm since I left my shell."

"Thank you for everything Scuttle. I have just one more request of you."

"Anything for you Ariel."

The edges of her eyes prickled uncomfortably and Ariel fought down the lump in her throat. "Find Teelr and lead her and Eric here. Then we should all be safe."

"Be back before the wind blows up princess!"

Several wing beats took the seagull over the treetops and in the opposite direction of the rolling waves. Hurrying into the privacy of a clump of bushes Ariel appeased her demanding bladder, straining to see the position of the moon as she went about her business. Dissatisfied with her vantage the princess moved toward the ocean, her boots sinking deeper the closer she came to the edge of the woods. Pushing aside the rows of tall grasses Ariel's breath caught at the sight of black sea sparkling in the light of a nearly full moon. Each wave that crashed against the sand left a trail of white foam in its wake, a steady breeze stinging her unprotected cheeks. The ache that never went away rose to meet the ocean noises, its smell, sensation and taste washing over her lonely soul. _Soon I will be back with you Mother Sea. _Barely two hours lay between her and enslavement to the octo-witch, two hours that, at that moment, filled the princess with more dread than the prospect of being Ursula's personal pawn.

"I'll eat one last meal with them. Give them all my love – and come back out here… to die…

Belle tossed restlessly, mind abuzz with REM-induced visions. Something was wrong – where was the warmth? She'd had it then it had slipped away. She couldn't see anything – where had they been taken? Ariel, she was here somewhere but something frightening was happening. Her hair was spilled all over – hair that sizzled as it hit the floor.

Snapping into wakefulness Belle came face-to-face with the boiling blood of a roasting ermine, its smell assaulting her nostrils and sending violent waves of nausea through her body. Clamping her hand over her mouth Belle rushed outside and dry hacked next to the startled horse, Ilse rushing out to see what was wrong.

"It's alright. Going without food for long periods of time has always made me nauseous." Belle explained when she'd caught her breath.

Gratefully accepting the offered glass of water Belle let Ilse usher her back inside the warmth of the cabin and seat her on a bench farthest from the cooking meat. Adam was also stirring from slumber but his was a much more graceful return to wakefulness - despite the presence of whole-body bedhead. Looking around the rest of the cabin a shred of the panic from Belle's dream returned to her.

"Where's Ariel?" She inquired of Ilse.

The woman gave her a comforting smile. "She went out to pe- eh, relieve herself and let the bird go in search of Eric."

Relief took the edge off of her nerves but Belle was having trouble losing the unpleasant sensations from her sleep. "I think I'm going to go do the same." Carefully rising to her feet Belle stretched and set about dressing herself in one of their captors' coats.

"While you're out, find Ariel and tell her food's almost ready." Ilse flashed Belle a quick grin before her attention was diverted to the creature gently wrapping his arms around her.

Smiling to herself Belle went in search of a remote spot to relieve her bladder, making it several feet from the cabin before a scream caused her to turn tail and jog back to the cabin door. As she burst in a bright light momentarily stole her sight, some other sense telling her that Ariel had appeared at her side. As their eyes adjusted the two women's jaws fell open, neither sure that they weren't hallucinating the apparition.

Ilse was kneeling on the floor staring up at a floating Adam whose monstrous limbs were gradually morphing into shapely human ones. First one hand and then another shrank and formed into those of a man, body seeming to deflate as bones, hair and skin changed into the proportions befitting a twenty year-old. The light intensified for a moment before disappearing in a cloud of dust, leaving a figure sprawled at Ilse's knees. Cautiously reaching out a hand the amazed woman touched the man's shoulder, leaping back when he gave a violent shudder.

"Adam?" Ilse spoke softly, Ariel and Belle frozen in the doorway.

A low groan rumbled from the figure on the floor, a noise that, due to its simultaneous familiarity and strangeness, sent a ripple of unsettling sensations over Belle's skin. Slowly and somewhat awkwardly the man got to his feet taking stock of his new limbs and features in silent wonder. When he turned to completely face the three women they were met with a well-formed and attractive visage, bright blue eyes the only link between his current and previous forms. Tawny hair fell in loose waves to his shoulders, the man's clothes hanging loosely from lightly-tanned flesh.

"Ilse, Belle, Ariel." His voice was soft and smooth. The man's eyes roamed past each of them, finally resting on the uncertain farm girl who'd gotten shakily to her feet. "It's me."

Cautiously Ilse took a step closer and let the man take her hands in his, the two lost in their scrutiny of each other. "Adam… it is you." A smile of immeasurable proportions exploded over the young woman's face and Adam, caught up in his own happiness, swept her into his arms, swinging her around the room, exclamations of triumph filling the space.

Sharing jubilant smiles of their own Belle and Ariel waited until the couple had taken the edge off their excitement before rushing forward to embrace their transformed friend.

"Oh Adam you look amazing!"

"I…I never could have imagined something so incredible!"

The smell of charred flesh finally reaching their noses Belle hurriedly rescued the meat and the four humans seated themselves at the table to enjoy a meal that, however simple, was infused with the celebratory atmosphere of a feast. Watching the man was like observing an odd double image. Each could still see his monstrous form in their mind's eye, the mannerisms, speech and expressions the same yet encased in a body cut from the mold of a Grecian statue. Not surprisingly, Ilse was thrown off the most by the transformation, her reactions rapidly shifting between laughter, tears and the inability to perform basic functions. Ariel found herself charged with cutting the meat for the overwhelmed woman whose hands were shaking too much to accomplish the task.

Despite such side-effects the occasion was one consumed by pleasure, each person forgetting their own troubles to praise the couple's good fortune. Adam was eager to return to his castle in France to see if the spell had also been broken there. He spoke confidently of marriage to his love, 'the sooner the better' in his words which Ilse was not in the least bit opposed to. "You and Ariel must be my bridesmaids Belle," the woman demanded, "Adam and I owe you our happiness."

The couple shared another enthusiastic kiss, giving Ariel time to fix her features into an appropriate expression and Belle the chance to see her do it.

"Of course we'll be there for you!" Belle stole a glance at Ariel who was fiddling with her empty plate, the energy of the last hour nearly entirely dissipated.

Ilse and Adam refocused their discussion on one another leaving Belle to eye Ariel as the woman stood, slid out from behind the table and made her way to the coat pegs.

_Is she remembering her own denied affections?_ A wave of guilt momentarily paralysed the French woman, watching as though from within a glass case as the beautiful, kind-hearted and sad woman pulled protective layers around herself_. You can wipe that sadness from her…_ _But how could two women love each other? It wasn't done._ _Honestly Belle, what about your life has been ordinary?_

The woman turned her gaze to the giddy love-infused pair sitting across from her. Just a little while ago Adam had been something entirely inhuman yet here he now sat, transformed by some miracle of nature into the pinnacle of manhood. _Even before I knew such things could happen I was not one to accept the status-quo_. Belle had chafed against the bonds of conventional society, preferring to indulge her intellectual pursuits to those of the average French girl. What she'd understood to be a major divorce between herself and 'normal' society paled in comparison to the incredible experiences she'd undergone over the past year. Every incident could have been pulled straight from one of her books yet each had been startlingly real. Cursed princes, kidnappings, violent shipwrecks, mysterious castaways, romantic connections between the social classes, candlelit ballrooms and daring rescues all laughed in the face of her definition of normalcy.

_But how would two women make their way in the world?_ The same way a single woman would she supposed, only together. If love could overcome physical boundaries just about anything seemed reasonable in this reality of limitless possibility. _It comes down to this Belle Cartier: do you love Ariel?_

Only Sebastian was a witness to the emotions flitting across the brunette's face, the panic and hopelessness he'd felt gathering in his belly for hours magically washed away by the rapid transformation in Belle's series of revelations. The crab caught his breath as determination steeled the woman's eyes, her mouth changing from a thin, tense line into a small smile, healthy colour rising to paint her cheeks. A quick excuse found Belle speedily pulling on her winter gear, Adam and Ilse only briefly acknowledging her explanation. At the last minute Belle scooped the jumping crab out of his glass and pushed her way into the white wonderland, a hand running self-consciously through her hair.

Ariel had put herself into a mindset of duty, denying access to the dozens of swirling emotions inside her. The hard rock was clutched in her hand but she was having trouble deciding the best course of action for her plan. Despite the fact that she would very soon no longer care she balked at the idea of traumatizing any of the dear friends she'd made. To avoid this she would have to swim far out into the waves where her body wouldn't get caught by the tides. Performing such a task as a mermaid would simplify the procedure but how much time would she have until Ursula came for her? Knowing the lengths to which the sea witch was willing to go Ariel was sure that it wouldn't be long.

"Ariel?"

Panic shot over the woman's body. _No, there can't be more than minutes left to me_! The princess turned confidently, prepared to say whatever was needed to get away from the woman – until she saw the way Belle was looking at her.

"I – I'm sorry for not answering you when you confessed your… feelings for me." It was obvious that Belle was not entirely comfortable with the situation but the raw emotion emanating from her kept Ariel silent. "I'd… I'd never thought a woman could love another woman. Such a thing has never happened in my memory, not even in my books." The woman took a breath and stepped closer to Ariel. "My understanding of the world has limitations, the most relevant of which is my definition of love. Despite my imagination, and general open-mindedness, when you confessed to me… I was afraid and confused…"

"Belle it's al-."

"Ariel please." Belle took the woman's small hands in hers.

The princess simply nodded, her heart threatening to burst from her chest.

"I've seen and experienced so much of what I once considered impossible that restricting my actions based on what is solely realistic seems like a self-defeating course. You have helped to rekindle my faith in life, not the least of which has involved convincing me that the heart rather than the mind sometimes knows the best course to follow. That… that is w-."

"Why she wants to say her goodbye to you."

_Oh no._ Keeping Ariel's hands in hers Belle moved to the left, shifting so she could see where Vanessa was standing. Only the woman's pale face was visible against the darkness of the trees. On cue a collection of more faces stepped out of cover, some of whom Belle recognized as her and Ilse's guards. A commotion off to their right subsided as Ilse and Adam were dragged out of the cabin, Gaston's visage peering savagely over the prince's shoulder.

"Disgraceful Belle." He barked. "Sharing your quarters with a man. Not as virginal as you'd like to claim?"

Ariel felt Belle stiffen beside her and she shot the man a look of pure loathing.

"Where's the creature?" Vanessa inquired only half-interested as she slowly advanced on the two women.

"No sign of it." One of the henchmen replied before Gaston landed a painful-sounding blow to his head.

"I will do the speaking you useless imbicile!"

_Gaston is usually more controlled than this, he must be really upset._ He and Vanessa also appeared to not be sharing the same level of intimacy they'd had in the cabin. Although the brute attempted to get closer to the woman by dragging his captives farther onto the beach Vanessa ignored him, instructing several of the men to apprehend Belle and Ariel.

"I'd stop right there if I were you." A strange voice barked, every face looking up the beach to spot where it had come from.

"Put down your guns and step away from the hostages." No one was visible, the source of the male voice seeming to come from another section of the woods.

"Come out and fight like a man!" Gaston hollered. "Who do you think you are bossing us around?"

"Anther Vangaard, head of prince Eric's local guard." A stately horse strode into the moonlight, its rider sitting tall and proud. Perfectly in step other members of the guard broke through the trees, each on the back of an imposing horse with a gun cocked at their sides. As more riders appeared out of the foliage Gaston's small band of miscreants pulled closer together, hands steadily rising higher in the air. Outnumbered ten to one Gaston looked the picture of fury as he complied with the orders to release Adam and Ilse. The couple quickly jogged to stand beside Ariel and Belle, all four shifting closer to the guard.

Given the turn of events Belle expected Vanessa to look as infuriated as her accomplice but the woman seemed strangely calm, a devious smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Very good. If you all cooperate the prince might decide to go easy on you."

Said prince appeared out of the trees on his own mount, a large white bird perched on his outstretched arm. Another seagull was keeping its distance overhead, perhaps waiting for the dust to settle before coming any closer to the firearms.

"Oh Eric, thank goodness you've come!" Ilse cried, she and Adam approaching the prince.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Gaston's voice broke through the reunion as he struggled to stand between Vanessa and the guard taking captives.

"I'm warning you sir." One of the guards said.

"Gaston just –."

"No, you can't have her!" The burly man stuck out his arm toward the nearby guard, the buckle in his glove catching on the necklace around Vanessa's neck.

"You big idiot, get your hand out of my face!"

With a snap Gaston ripped his glove free of the woman's jewelry and the solitary gold seashell went spiraling through the air toward the beach. A cry of anger escaped Vanessa as Belle stepped out of the obstacle's path so that it smashed to pieces at the feet of the woman beside her. An eerie voice rose up on a shimmering mist from the shell's pieces, every person freezing as the sound grew steadily louder.

_That voice._ Taking another step back Belle watched the golden substance rise on the wind, Ariel moving closer to the strange apparition. Eyes growing wider by the second Belle, and every other being present, observed as the visual representation of the most beautiful voice they'd ever heard merged with the throat of the red-haired woman. Strength and vitality infused the haunting sound, Ariel's mouth opening to let the music filling her out in a restorative burst of song. Warmth coated the princess' throat as her damaged chords reassembled, happiness adding luster to her expanding repertoire.

The silence that followed the unexpected performance was almost ethereal, the temperature now feeling several degrees warmer. Calm enveloped everything, even the gusty Gaston, its influence hard to shake off. As Belle stared wide-eyed at the woman before her she felt oddly as though she was seeing her for the first time - all of the stress and sadness suddenly gone from Ariel's features. Before her stood a woman beaming triumph and happiness – a woman that she loved with all her heart.

"It... it was you!" Belle stepped into Ariel's waiting arms, the woman's face getting brighter as she peered into Belle's. "You saved me and Adam from the shipwreck."

"Yes Belle." Her voice was like silk, every inch of the French woman melting in the force of its beauty.

"Ariel, I…" She leaned forward to communicate the intensity of her feelings with her mouth… and a violent shudder shot through the body of her love.

Belle's blood froze as a piercing cry of pain escaped Ariel's mouth, a victorious cackle drowning out all other sound.

"Ariel?!" Belle exclaimed, sinking with her onto the cool sand.

"You're too late. You're too late!"

Screams erupted behind her but Belle's eyes were glued to the red-head's contorted expression. "I'm here for you." Belle ran a shaking hand over the woman's hair, her gaze sliding down Ariel's body to spot the cause of her pain. Shock gripped Belle's heart as she sighted what could only be the source of the uproar and Ariel's discomfort. Where once two pale, slender legs had supported her small body a sparkling green tale with silvery fins now lay, partially concealed beneath the winter coat, boots and stockings in torn shreds around her.

"Ariel?" Immobilized by shock Belle was powerless when a huge dark octopus pulled the woman from her lap and dragged her into the rising waves.


End file.
